The Hidden Children
by M1zuk1.Kyoto
Summary: Mizuki and Yuki Kyoto, Orochimaru's children, are fighting to find themselves and gain their father's acceptance. Father tells them to join him in his plan to capture Sasuke Uchiha. they must also master their rare Kekkei Genkai, the Vinnigan. Problems come along the way when the twins find themselves falling for other ninja. How will their father react and how will they end up?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello people. I have posted this story before, however I deleted it due to the fact that a good amount of the information in this story were not consistent or correct or weren't even there. I decided instead of going through the website and fixing each website, I will just delete the entire story and start over. I am now actually going to update each chapter that follows the actual anime to the best of my ability. I will be updating very often up until school starts. Then I will be updating less and less. Anyway enjoy the story and leave a review telling me what you think. Good or bad I don't mind. **_

_**I don't own Naruto. **_

**Chapter one**

"Mizuki! We shouldn't have left the lair." Yuki say with worry in his eyes as he jumps faster from tree branch to tree branch to catch up to me. "You know we are supposed to finish our training with The White Snake Sage, Hakuja Sennin."

"Do not worry. We practically learned all we can. We can already go into sage mode." I reply to Yuki while jumping further ahead on the trees.

"But Mizuki"

"I said don't worry-" I say interrupting him. I could sense something ahead. I quickly stop and look at the direction where I sense people coming.

"What is-" I stop him and point. In the distance we see three kids around our age. One boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes, the girl with pink hair, and the last boy with black/blue hair and dark black eyes. Behind them I can see a tall man with white spiky hair and a mask covering half his face, and covering his left eye is his head band with the signature leaf village symbol.

"Yuki" I whisper to my brother. "They are from the leaf village. Wasn't father from there?"

"Yea, he was." Yuki continues to stare at them. "I wonder what they are doing here. You know if they get any farther they will come across fathers hide out."

"I know, but let's find out why they're here." I say with a smirk as I continue to stare at the boy with the black hair. He seems to be annoyed by the other two.

'The blond kid seems to be really hyper and looks like it would be fun to mess with him. The girl, however, why is she all over the kid with the black hair. I wonder how strong they are. The blond looks like an idiot, but will put up a fight, the dark hair boy is probably the strongest aside from their sensei, the pink hair girl… well I wonder what her face would be when I take my kunai and-'

"Mizuki" Yuki says while interrupting my thoughts, "let's go have some fun." Yuki says this while holding out his kunai.

"Lets." I hop to a branch closer to the ground and wait for Yuki's signal.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura get ready… we have company." The man with the mask warns them as he looks at Yuki's direction.

The three students get in a fighting position. "where are they kakashi-sensei" sakura says as she looks around.

'Ah… interesting names, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. Those won't be easy to forget. That sign on his back… I feel like I have seen it before… Oh! He is an Uchiha! Why didn't I recognize him! No wonder Yuki wanted to fight them.' I thought. I look at my brother and he looks back at me with a smirk on his face.

Yuki jumps to the ground. "Well it seems we cannot get past a ninja from the hidden leaf now can we?" he says as he walks out of the trees and faces them. The four of them quickly get into a defensive stance. "Now, now. We don't have to fight do we?" he says with an innocent look on his face.

'What does he think he is doing? You don't just go up to them… Yuki, you idiot, what are you planning?' I thought to myself while staring at Yuki in disbelief.

"Hey who are you?!" the blond kid says with his eyes closed and his kunai held in front of him.

"Naruto don't talk to him, you don't even know who he is… or what he is!" the pink hair girl says while referring to Yuki's green snake eyes, short black hair, and pale white skin.

'Shut up… hmm… maybe this will keep her quiet.' I think as I throw a paper bomb kunai at her.

"Sakura look out!" Sasuke says while he pushes Sakura away from a paper bomb kunai.

'Sasuke! Why would you protect that idiot? It doesn't make any sense. She asked for that attack' I think.

Kakashi then stands guard and looks in my direction.

"How many of you are there?" Sasuke says with an annoyed look.

"You guys didn't think I was alone, did you?" he says with a cute innocent face.

"Guys stay on your toes we don't know how many there are!" Kakashi says.

"But Kakashi- sensei I could take him." says Naruto with a determined look on his face.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei, let him fight!" Yuki says with a big smirk.

"Stop goofing around Naruto!" Sakura says to Naruto with a shaking voice.

"Just shut up, will ya? It is obvious you don't know how to fight. If I wanted to I could kill you right now, all of you, actually." Yuki says with a deadly glare.

'You tell her, Yuki!' I think

"That's a lie! I could fight!" Sakura says while pulling out a kunai.

I could tell the others think she is clearly stupid. Even Sasuke is changing his stance so he could try and stop her. 'Come on Sakura. Prove yourself.' I think

"Sakura don't! That is exactly what he wants!" Kakashi says with worry in his eye.

Sakura didn't listen. She pulls out her kunai and runs to Yuki. Yuki quickly and easily blocks the attack and kicks her straight back. She falls a few feet back and quickly stands up as she runs back to Yuki. I then come out of the shadows; with my long black hair flowing behind me as I gracefully stabs Sakura in the gut and sends her flying back, crashing hard on the ground.

I quickly stand in time to see about four Narutos coming to attack me. I quickly and easily stab in each one, so they can turn into smoke. The real Naruto is still standing where he originally was. I look at all of them and say, "that's all you got?"

Sasuke jumps in the air as he does a few hand signs, puts his hand to his mouth and says. "Fire ball jutsu." A huge ball of fire is then fired at me. Yuki and I quickly jump out of the way.

"oh? So you like to play with fire? Very well then." I then preform a few hand signs as I say, "Water Release: water shark bullet technique" I then shape my chakra to water in the form of a large shark and I send it hurtling toward Sasuke.

Sasuke then does more hand signs and fires another fire ball at the my water shark. They both cancel each other out.

I then stand next to my twin brother, while our black hair moves with the wind. I glare at them with my dark purple snake eyes and say, "Didn't he tell you he wasn't alone?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Naruto**_

**Chapter 2**

I stand next to my twin brother, while our black hair moves with the wind. I glare at them with my dark purple snake eyes and say, "Didn't he tell you he wasn't alone?"

I watch as the others flinch from what they just saw. Sakura is on the floor twitching. 'That stupid girl. She will never win a battle against me.' I watch as Kakashi runs to help her. He picks her up in his arms as she looks at me with a challenge in her eyes.

"I challenge you, Sakura-chan. The next time we meet you better have got stronger because I will not go easy on you." I say to her with a death in my eyes.

"Who do you think you are to go hurting her like that?" Naruto says with an angered tone and pain in his eyes.

"Who does she think she is to be attacking my brother?" I say calmly. "I don't attack unless necessary."

"Naruto don't bother we will have our revenge. From the looks of it they are also Genin." Sasuke says.

"We will meet again, but for the time being you better help your little friend there." I say with a cold voice.

"Lets go!" Kakashi says as he does a hand sign and they disappear in a puff of smoke.

'The cowards. I would have liked to see more of a fight.' I think

"We should be getting back before father finds out." I say to Yuki.

"Agreed!"

We both start to jump through the trees as we head back to the hideout, while also making sure we don't run into traps.

"We will meet them again." I say calmly.

"We will and when we do they will not go easy on us. They will give us all they got." Yuki says with a smirk.

"Ha. It was nice to see the Shadow Clone Jutsu. It is a fine Jutsu to add to our collection." I say with a smile

"Good. The next time we fight them you will use the jutsu to freak them out."

"Yes, but I am more interested in killing that annoying pink hair girl." I say with anger

"Very well." He says

After a few short minutes we make it to the hideout. We slowly enter through the front entrance and almost make it to the training area.

"Ssssso where were you two today?" Hissed a man behind us.

We quickly turned around knowing exactly who it was. It was an extremely pale-skinned human, like us, with waist-length black hair. He had snake like amber eyes and purple markings around his eyes.

"Well, Father, we were… uh… taking a walk outside making sure all the traps were set." Says Yuki with an innocent look on his face.

"Oh really? That iss what you two were doing? It does not take the whole day to do that now does it?" Father continues to hiss. "Who did you run into?"

Yuki and I gave each other a look saying we got caught. "We ran into some leaf ninja, father, but do not worry they got scared and ran."

"Really! How wonderful! Because of that I have some good news for you!" he said.

"Really! What is it father" I asked

"You are now looking at the leader of Otogakure and you two are now Genin of this village." He said, while handing us our new headbands.

We both take a headband. I place mine on my neck and I watch Yuki take his headband on his forehead.

"How did you manage to get a village?" I say to him.

"Well this village is where skilled ninja would find purpose in life without being behold to the priorities of the Five Shinobi Countries." Orochimaru says to us.

"So in actuality, Otogakure is not a really a village?" Yuki says with a questioned look.

"No, it is a giant laboratory. I am using this village and my many bases hidden in the village to conduct experiments. The Shinobi of the hidden sound, use a diverse number of techniques, which will help with modifying my human experimentations." He says with a smile.

"Lord Orochimaru!" we heard a man say.

"What is it Kabuto?" hissed our father as he turned toward him.

"We need to discuss your plans for the Chunin exam, Lord." Says Kabuto while doing a slight bow to father and us.

"Ah, yes." He turns to face us. "It is time for us to defeat Konoha."

"How shall we do this, father?" Yuki says with interest

"I have formed a partnership with the fourth Kazekage of Sunagakure and we are planning on using his son in an invasion during the Chunin Exams." Father says with a smile. "I also have plans on collecting a new vessel, but I will need your help to capture him."

"Who do you need us to capture?" I say to him. "Who is this new vessel?"

"That is none of your concern at the moment." He says with a smirk. "You will find out later, but for now practice your precious ability." He then begins walks away.

"Yes father." Yuki and I both say.

That's right. The one ability father could not master, the Vinnigan. It is a technique that only our mother's family, who were all slaughtered, was able to use. Our mother was named Misaki Kyoto. She was sadly killed when father tried to use her body as a vessel. Father was disappointed since didn't get the ability. The Kyoto's ability is to take any jutsu and master it within seconds. Similar to the Sharingan only we can take control of the sharingan and any of the other eyes. It is the strongest ability ever to be known, but sadly Yuki and I are the only ones left who can use the Vinnigan.

"Wait father!" Yuki says "When is the Chunin exam?"

"In one week!" Father says while he leaves with Kabuto.

"That means we have one week to get ready" Yuki says

"Well no matter what we are going to beat them." I say.

"You shouldn't be to cocky Mizuki." Yuki says with concern. "We could be beaten or hurt."

"I know, but I have confidence in us." I say as I begin to walk away. "But, anyway, I am heading to bed! Good night, yuki. "

"Good night, Miz."

'I wonder if we will be able to get through the Chunin exam without being notice. Ha. What am I worried for? There is no way that we are going to lose to. With Yuki and I we will win.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

"Mizuki wake up!" says a familiar voice while poking my face.

I slowly rise without any real effort as the familiar voice continues to call to me. I rub my eyes as I get up to look at the owner of the voice. I notice its Yuki, so I crawl right back into the bed.

"Mizuki! Father wants to talk to us!" Continues Yuki as he pushes me.

"What does he want?" I say in annoyance while trying to get comfortable again.

"He wants to talk to us about the Chunin exam. Get up so we can go." Yuki says as he walks out of my room. "You want to know the plan right!"

"Fine!" I yell at him as I get ready and leave my room to follow after him.

We walk through the large dark brown halls until we reach a huge opening where in the distance you can see a giant snake. This is where meetings and practicing takes place. I see father up a head with Kabuto and three sound ninja on his right and four other sound ninja on his left. There is a girl with straight black hair and black white camouflage pants, and guy who was a hairy cloth on his back and is hunched over with bandages covering his right eye and mouth, another guy who has spiky brown hair. To the right is a girl with red hair and holding a flute, a big man with an orange Tri-hawk, another guy who has a twin attached to his back with blue/grey hair, and the fourth guy has four arms.

"Hey, Miz, I wonder who these guys are!" Yuki says with laughter in his voice.

"I wonder too! I hope we don't have to fight them so early." I say as we continue to walk toward them.

"Ah! Here they are guys." Father says calmly. "Mizuki, Yuki, these are the Sound ninja. They will be helping us with our mission to capture Sasuke Uchiha."

I notice that the girl is shocked that we are part of the team, but quickly recovers, fearing that she would be noticed.

"Hello, my name is Tayuya" says the fearful girl while taking a bow.

"Our names are Sakon and Ukon. Do not fear that Ukon here will slow me down." Says the guy with the twin attached to his back.

'Ukon better not slow you down.' I think

"My name is Jirōbō." Says the guy with the orange tri-hawk.

"And my name is Kidōmaru. I am ready to fight." Says spider dude.

"These four will be in the final stage of the plan." Father says. He then turns his attention to the other three ninja. "These three are going to be joining you in the Chunin Exams: Dosu Kinuta, Kin Tsuchi, and Zaku Abumi."

"How will they help us in the Chunin Exams?" I say with a stern face.

"These three will be helping you two test my new host's abilities." He says with a smirk.

"Father made a smart choice to adding us to your group. The plan will not fail!" Yuki says with a smile.

"Who are we trying to capture?" I say annoyed.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Orochimaru says. "I believe that you guys have met him already."

"An Uchiha, huh." I give yuki a look. "Looks like we got our hands full."

"Very well father, what is the plan?" Yuki says.

"Well I am going to disguise myself as the leader of your Genin team, so I may watch young Sasuke control the curse seal that I am going to give him." He says with a hiss.

"Which one of us is entering the Chunin exam?" I ask.

"Well." He hissed "all of you are, including Kabuto."

I noticed Kabuto jump out of shock. "Lord Orochimaru, What purpose would I have there?" asks Kabuto

"Well Kabuto, it is obvious that the leaf brats are not going to trust the sound four or these two. Thus we need someone that can gain their trust and weed information out of them." Orochimaru says with a hiss of annoyance. "You and three other ninja will go disguised as leaf Genin to gain their trust."

Kabuto nodded. 'He should know not to question father's orders. That idiot.' I think

"Very well then, we should start heading out to the hidden leaf." Father says as he starts to transform from his usual snake like appearance to a 'normal' sensei. His pale skin and purple around the eyes change to a normal skin color. "Now where is my head band?"

"Here you are, sir" Kabuto says while handing him his headband. Father puts his hair in a ponytail and puts his headband on his forehead.

"Lets go, for we have a Chunin exam to get to!" He says with a hiss as he walks away.

"Very well." Yuki and I say

'He really wants to get in this Chunin exam if he really is going all out to change his appearance. Then again he is a rogue ninja from the Hidden Leaf and those ninja won't stop at anything to capture him. Wait till they find out we are his kids. The Hokage's head will just explode from the news.' I think as I laugh to myself.

As I look at team Dosu and I notice that they do not trust Yuki and I. They continue to give us looks of anger and displeasure. Yuki looks back and sticks his tongue out at them then laughs. They notice and Zaku quickly charges at Yuki with intense speed, while he attempts to punch Yuki in the face. Yuki jumps over him by pushing down Zaku's fist with such ease causing him to crash into the ground.

"Stupid child." Zaku says as he stands up. "I will get you for that." He then extends his hands toward Yuki and propelled air pressure and sound toward Yuki.

Yuki then performs a few hand signs, places his hands on the ground and says, "Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall." And a huge solid wall of earth is formed protecting Yuki from Zaku's air pressure.

"Yuki don't get carried away we need him well for the fight." I say to him.

"I know Miz! I just think it is nice to have some fun around here." Yuki says with a smile as he brings down the wall. "Good way to stretch the muscles, ya know!"

"Don't fight each other here. You will have plenty of time at the Chunin exam to fight." Father says. "So lets keep moving."

I notice Yuki walking a little faster than me. "I will race you to the entrance, Miz"

"You're on!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Yuki and I continue to race to the entrance until we hear father yell out to us. We quickly turn and see the others walking toward us.

"Yuki and Mizuki you two need to calm down. We are not in a hurry." Father says sternly. "Plus I need to tell you something about our Uchiha friend."

"Yes father." Both Yuki and I say.

"During the Chunin Exam, I am planning on murdering a team of Kusagakure Genin to impersonate the leader Shiore. I want you guys to test Sasuke-kun abilities because in the Forest of Death I will be giving him the Curse Seal of Heaven."

"Why Sasuke?" I ask "what makes him so special to be your next host?"

"Well at one point I tried to take over Itachi's, his brother, body. That did not work out to my advantage, and in order to capture the sharingan I will need an Uchiha body or their eyes. Aside from Sasuke-kun, his brother is the only Uchiha's left. Sasuke will come to me seeking for power to kill his brother."

"So you just want us to test Sasuke's abilities and get him to come to you to train." Yuki says as he thinks for a second. "That won't be hard. We just have to keep him alive, correct. Do not worry father, we won't kill him, but we will test him."

"That is what I am planning."

We continue walk with the others until we make it outside. 'It is a beautiful day today to go to the Hidden Leaf.' I think as father makes the signal and we start jumping from tree to tree toward the leaf village.

"Listen up every one." Father says while still going through the trees. "We will be at the leaf village in about half an hour. We will be getting a place to stay, so try and not be noticed, will you?" He says referring to Yuki and me.

We all nod and continue to jump through the trees. As we get closer to the leaf village we start to notice a lot of other ninja from all kinds of villages. Yuki points out a kid from the sand village. The kid looks as dangerous as us, with his dark raccoon marks around his eyes, red hair, and a sand gourd on his back. His pale green eyes even say death.

Yuki and I quickly leave that kid in the back of our minds and catch up to father and the others.

Before we make it to the entrance father stops. "Kabuto you know the drill. You go on ahead since you will be a leaf ninja."

Kabuto nods and takes his other two Leaf ninja with him. We then walk into the village with father and the other Sound ninja.

"Hello may I ask who is in what team and what village are you from?" says a leaf ninja at the gate.

"Yes we are from the Hidden Sound Village. These three are a team while these two are the other team." He points first at team Dosu then at Yuki, and me.

"Okay you will be staying at the-"

I start to look at the other ninja since this man is boring me. I feel Yuki walk closer to me and he says, "These other ninja look like weaklings right?"

I look at where he is looking and agree with his statement. All the other ninja are much older than us, but they look like they haven't trained in weeks. 'Pathetic' I think

"Okay guys follow me!" says father. We begin to follow him. We continue to walk until we reach this little building. "This is the hotel in which we are staying at. Okay. You guys can go roam around and check out your competition, but remember be smart. Think what will I do? so that means no fighting or killing we don't want to reveal our identities. You will have time for that later."

"Yes sir" We all say.

Yuki and I begin to walk around trying to get away from the other sound ninja. It is obvious they don't like us, so why even bother with them. We continue to walk around until we see this giant poster that catches our attention. It is an ad for the Chunin exam. Yuki and I continue to read it until we here a familiar voice.

"Hey! What are you two doing here?" says an annoying voice behind us.

Yuki and I turn around and to our delight we see little Naruto. He is in the same orange jumpsuit with his headband on his forehead.

"Well, if it isn't little Naruto! Are you going to participating in the Chunin exam?" Yuki says with a smile.

"Of course I am! I am going to be the next Hokage so I have to take the Chunin exam!" Naruto says with a determined face.

"I doubt you will pass. I bet you can't even win a battle on your own." Yuki say coldly.

I notice Naruto get a look of defeat, but he quickly brushes it off and says, "I will beat you! I will make it to be a Hokage!"

I smile at his remark. 'I hope this kid will make it far. He just needs better team mates.' I think as I see that pink hair girl running to him.

"Naruto what are you doing talking to them!" screams Sakura as she runs to him.

"Well if it isn't Sakura! How is that cut of yours?" I say with an evil smirk. Yuki also looks at her wondering why she is even here.

"Sakura what are you doing here they could hurt you again." Naruto tells her with worry in his eyes.

'I wonder if he likes her. Even if he does I bet she is too stupid to realize it.' I think with a smirk

"Oh! so does that mean you haven't gotten any stronger?" Yuki says with a smile.

"It was quite easy to attack her. Her defenses are way off." I say to Yuki

"Maybe if you guys just leave another fight won't break out." Says a voice from a tree.

Yuki and I look up and we see Sasuke sitting calmly in the tree.

"What was that Sasuke?" yells Naruto

"I said if you guys leave then you won't have to worry about fighting." Says Sasuke in annoyance.

I watch him from the corner of my eye and I notice that he can see our curse marks. I quickly adjust my shirt so he won't see. He notices this and continues to watch us closely.

"Well I am not going to back down Sasuke! I don't care what you say!" screams Naruto while he gets in a fighting stance.

"I am not interested in fighting you Naruto. I just want to see how strong Sakura has become." I say while turning my attention to Sakura. "I hope you've gotten stronger because the next time we fight I am not holding back. It will be to the death, and I am not the one who is going to die."

I watch her flinch at my statement and Sasuke stares. It is obvious that he wants to see if we truly are as strong as we say.

"Hey Uchiha!" Yuki says as jumps next to him and whisper in his ear. "If you want to get stronger we are the ones for you. We can make you strong enough to fight your brother Itachi." Sasuke flinches and stares at Yuki wondering how he knew this info. Yuki, noticing Sasuke is not going to answer jumps back down next to me.

"You better get stronger Sakura. Remember one of us _will _die the next time we fight." I say with a cold look, while she flinches. I smile and Yuki and I disappear in a puff of smoke.

I reappear next to Yuki in some other part of the village. He nods to me and we continue to walk.

"Did you see the look on Sasuke's face?" Yuki says with a smirk.

"Yes. What did you tell him?" I say with seriousness.

"I told him to look for us to get stronger." Yuki replies with a serious voice as we continue to walk. "He didn't respond, but I know he will consider it. It is like what father said Sasuke wants power."

"Good. We should go tell father now, shouldn't we?" I say to Yuki.

"Yeah we should."

We continue to walk silently in the direction of the hotel. We take notice to all the ninja that we are going to be competing against. There are other Leaf ninja, Grass ninja, Stone ninja, and even some Cloud ninja.

"What do you think of the ninja, Yuki?" I say as I continue to look at the other ninja.

"Well… I say we can take them. They don't look that strong." He says with a small chuckle.

"I agree Yuki, but I think that sand ninja kid is going to be a challenge." I say as I see him in the distance.

"Which kid?" Yuki says with confusion.

"That kid over there with the red hair and black raccoon eyes." I say as I point in his direction.

"Oh! Him! Yea I heard he was really strong, but come on we can take him! There is no person we can't take!" Yuki says with determination.

"Your right, Yuki! We will win any battle!" I say "did you hear the rumors about him though?"

"No what are they?" Yuki says with interest.

"They say that he is the Jinchūriki of Shukaku" I say with worry. "He was born to be a secret weapon. He is pure evil. You think we are evil, but I know it will be a challenge to kill him."

"Really! I heard about that. All he does is kill. He doesn't even kill in defense. If we give him the chance he won't hesitate to kill us." Yuki says.

"That means we have to keep our guard up, Yuki." I say with a smile. "That means no joking around."

"Now I can't promise that." Yuki replies.

As we turn a corner I could see the hotel in the distance. There are a lot of ninja all around the hotel. It is obvious that this is one of the few hotels to keep the ninja for the Chunin Exam.

"There's the hotel, Yuki." I say confidently.

"Yup! I'll race you inside!" Yuki tells me as he starts walking fast.

"No way you're going to win!" I say as I begin to run to the hotel.

Yuki and I begin to run faster and faster. Soon we are at neck and neck and I turn to cut right in front of him and turn right into the hotel. When we entered the hotel we saw father staring at us with an angry snake like look. We stopped dead. 'Even though we can win in any battle there is one battle we don't want to be a part of and that is with father' I thought.

"Hello Sensei! We have something important to talk to you about." Yuki says to Father with a frighten voice.

"Of course, Yuki. Lets go up to the room to talk about this." Orochimaru says as he walks to our room.

Both Yuki and I follow him into the room as I give Yuki a worried look. Yuki gives me a thumbs up and mouths that we are going to be okay. We stop right behind father and watch him. He slowly turns around and watches us.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Fathers ask us.

"Well, we met up with Sasuke and while Miz was distracting the other two I told Sasuke that if he wants to defeat his brother then he would have to talk to us." Yuki says with triumph.

Father looks at me and I nod back agreeing with what Yuki has said. Orochimaru gave a look of approval and said, "Good work. Now, the first part of the Chunin Exams will be the test then the battles will begin. So make sure you are ready."

"Understood father. Whoops!" as I put my hand to my mouth. "I mean sensei!"

Father pats the top of my head then walks out of the room.

"Good night Yuki-kun!" I say with a big smile as I go into my bed.

"Good night Mizuki-Chan!" he replies as he climbs into bed.

'Great… the first part of the Chunin exam is a test. Out of all things. Well, all I have to do is make it past the test. That shouldn't be too hard.' I think as I start to doze off. '… I wonder if Sasuke will take our offer… and did he notice my curse mark… I wonder…'


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I am trying to catch up with the anime, but that will take forever… we will see how it goes. Anyway please leave a review letting me know what you think. **_____

_**I do not own Naruto. **_

I slowly rise since I can feel the sunlight warming my face. I turn to look at the other side of the room and I can see Yuki sleeping very peacefully. I get out of my bed and head to the washroom to wash up. When I come back I noticed that Yuki is up a dressed.

"Hey Miz you want to go check out the village again today?" He asks me.

"Sure." I reply seeing as there is nothing else I can do.

We both head out the room to go tell father that we are leaving. Yuki walks in front of me and enters father's room. I hear some mutters then Yuki comes out.

"He said to not start any fights, but to go ahead!" Yuki says with a thumb up.

"Lets go then." I reply.

We head out side of the hotel and go down one of the paths. We hear a familiar voice coming from over the fence.

"hey isn't that Narutos voice?" Yuki asks me.

"I think it is." We jump up to the tree and see Naruto. He is standing there with three little kids behind him, a small boy with a long blue scarf around his neck, and girl with to hideous orange ponytails on her head, and another boy who as snot coming down his nose, disgusting.

"look at who Naruto is talking to!" I say pointing to the familiar boy with the red hair, the girl with a giant fan on her back, and the other guy with a weird looking puppet on his back.

"I know. Now shut up so we can hear what they are saying." Yuki says

"Well, I never heard of no Chunin exams. Believe it." Naruto says in confusion and his eyes closed.

"ha. I believe it alright. That your totally clueless." Says the girl with the fan on her back.

"Hey boss those are the test that every Genin has to take in order to become a Chunin." Says the boy with the blue scarf.

"Oh then why didn't you say so? I am so there!" replies Naruto with a determined voice.

The boy with the red hair scoffs at Naruto's remark and walks away. The other two follow him.

"Hey!" says Sasuke as he hops down next to Naruto. "You! Identify yourself."

"hmm? You mean me?" says the girl with the fan.

"No, him, he guy with the gourd on his back." Replies Sasuke.

The guy with the gourd stops and turns. 'Sasuke what are you thinking.' I think

"My name is Gaara of the dessert. And I am curious about you too. Who are you?" Says Gaara with a depressed voice.

Sasuke smiles and says, "I am Sasuke Uchiha."

'You could really feel the intenseness here. There is also high respect going between them. This might turn out to be a good fight. If they ever do fight.' I think to myself.

"Hi there! I bet your dying to know my name right!" says Naruto very happily.

"No. I couldn't care less." Gaara says and he turns to walk away. The other two simply follow him.

Sasuke gives a small smirk and Naruto turns to the three kids. 'poor Naruto he seems a little depressed.' I think. I could feel Yuki beside me trying to hold himself from going down there. We watch as Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura walk away. Yuki and I follow them and realize that they are heading to a bridge. They stop on the bridge and just wait there.

"I wonder who they are waiting for." I whisper to Yuki.

"Probably their sensei." He says as he continues to watch them.

Out of nowhere Sakura screams, "WHY WHY WHY? IT IS ALWAYS THE SAME. HE SETS THE TIME AND WE HAVE TO WAIT HOURS FOR HIM!"

"it's not fair!" Naruto agrees and while putting his arm in the air.

Yuki and I continue to watch as Sakura turns around and yells, "WHAT ABOUT MY FEELINGS? I RAN OVER HERE SO FAST I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO BLOW DRY MY HAIR!"

'Who cares about your stupid hair sakura?' I think to my self

Naruto, with his arm still in the air says, "and I didn't even have time to brush my teeth or change my underwear!"

I watch as Yuki almost fell of the tree because he was laughing so hard.

"You didn't? that is really disgusting Naruto." Says Sakura.

Sasuke is just sitting on the sidelines with an annoyed look. 'I bet if he wasn't their teammate he would have killed them already.' I think. Out of know where Kakashi appears on the top of the bridge and waves to them while saying, "Hey. Good morning everyone sorry I am late. I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life."

Naruto and Sakura started yelling at him saying, "You liar!"

Sasuke simply walks next to them. Kakashi jumps down in front of them and says, "I know that this is quite sudden, but I recommend you for the Chunin exams. All three of you." He pulls out three applications as he continues, "these are the application forms."

These three have surprised looks on their faces. I whisper to Yuki, "Sasuke better fill out that form. If he doesn't our plan is ruined."

Yuki replies, "Don't worry he will fill it out. Besides it is the only way he can get stronger."

We look back at them just in time to hear Sakura ask, "Application forms?"

"You are repeating me, Sakura. This is all voluntary. It's up to each of you if you don't feel ready; you can wait till next year." Kakashi says with a serious face.

'Ha! Stupid Sakura. You don't even know what an application form is!' I think.

Just then Naruto jumps on Kakashi and holds his neck while saying, "ALRIGHT! Kakashi-sensei you rock!"

Kakashi puts Naruto down while saying, "Don't slobber on my vest."

'this kid is something else.' I think as I feel Yuki chuckling next to me.

Kakashi continues, "Whoever wants to take the exam sign the application and come to room 301 at the academy. It is at 3pm five days from now. That's it."

'stinkin dad lied to us!' I could feel Yuki get a little upset next to me from hearing when the exam is.

Naruto begins to laugh, while saying, "Chunin exams! Chunin exams!" he holds the paper and begins to walk away the opposite way of the others.

"Yuki you go follow Sasuke, I will keep an eye on Naruto. He is interesting." I say to Yuki as I continue to watch Naruto.

"Alright, but we will meet up later okay!" Yuki says as he jumps in the direction that Sasuke is going.

Now lets see where this knuckle head is going. I jump through the trees to catch up to Naruto. I watch him as he stares at his application form and walks along the bridge. 'you know. Naruto is not that bad. I wonder if I could befriend. Could I even prove father wrong if I befriend the leaf ninja.' I think to myself. I jump down next to him.

"Hey Naruto. Are you going to enter the Chunin Exam?" I say in a friendly voice.

Naruto quickly jumps when he sees me. "Yeah I am ready! What's it to you?" he says with his eyes closed.

"I was just curious. We are both going to be in the Chunin exam." I say as I continue to walk with him. He seems to relax a little bit seeing as I'm not a threat.

"Yeah I am going to be in it." he says as he puts the application in his pocket. We continue to walk through the bridge until we see three kids playing. It is the same three as before, the boy with the long blue scarf, the girl with the hideous orange ponytails and the boy with all the snot.

"Hey Naruto! Come and play ninja with us please!" says a little boy in the blue scarf.

"Sure! I don't have any dangerous ninja missions today, so no problem!" he says with a grin as he steps forward.

Out of nowhere and a ninja from the mist village comes and grabs the girl and jumps back up to the top of the bridge. The three kids panic while Naruto and I get in a fighting stance. He is surprised when he saw I was going to help. 'I don't want to tell him, but I was never really one who will hurt a little kid. I will hurt someone I don't like but not a kid. To prove that, i will help save this girl.' I think

The girl screams, "Naruto, Konohamaru help!"

"what are you doing with Moegi you big slug!" Konohamaru yells out.

Naruto runs up to stand next to Konohamaru while yelling, "let her go! Now!"

I jump up toward the mist ninja attempting to attack him. he laughs and quickly jumps away.

"Naruto! Lets go!" I say as I run at a fast pace after the mist ninja.

"I am coming! Come on Konohamaru!" Naruto yells as he quickly catches up to me.

The mist ninja continues to laugh while jumping through the trees at a fast pace. Naruto is keeping up at a very good pace. Naruto says, "I'll get this creep! Moegi!"

I look back and realize that we have completely lost the other two kids. 'Oh well we will find them later.' I think

The mist ninja stops and ties Moegi to a tree and puts a cloth around her mouth. I could hear him say. "I thought the leaf village would have some powerful ninja, but now I see you are just a bunch of weaklings."

I jump from the tree and stand a few feet behind him. "That may be the Leaf ninja, but you haven't fought against a Sound ninja." I say to him with an angry voice.

He turns around and says, "Well that was quick."

Naruto lands next to me as he says, "hey you, ya you! The fat old guy! What do you think you are doing with Moegi?!"

The mist ninja looks at us with no expression on his face as he says, "What am I doing? Heh. Is that your question?" he starts to put his kunai near Moegi's throat. "You really want to know?"

'This is bad. I can't let this go too far. Looks like Naruto and I will have to fight.' I think to myself.

I start to study the surroundings to think of a way to attack, when I hear the mist ninja say, "Make one move and the brat will get it."

"Hey why are you doing this she is just a kid! Let her go!" Naruto says

"Just fight us! Let the kid go. I promise you Naruto and I will be much more entertaining than the girl." I say with a serious tone.

"You want to know what I want? I want the First Hokage's scroll of sealing! Bring it to me and I will let the girl go!" says the Mist ninja.

I look at the girl then at Naruto. 'I highly doubt that Naruto will trust me, but he will have to if he wants to save the girl.' I think as I look around.

"The scroll of sealing? " Naruto says in confusion.

"Don't just stand there like a fool! Go hurry up and get the scroll." The mist ninja demands.

"Well what happens if we say no?" I say with anger. I see from the corner of my eye that Naruto is shocked by what I said.

"Then I guess you don't care about what happens to this girl!" the mist ninja says.

I smirk. "You can't fool us you idiot." Naruto is alarmed but then sees what I am talking about. Moegi turned into a bunch of straw.

"All I see is two dummies! You and the one next to you made of straw!" Naruto says

"What where did she go?" the mist ninja says. He looks at us as I disappear into a puff of smoke. He looks up at the tree and sees me standing next to Moegi. "You better leave now before I go down there and kill you!" I tell him from the tree.

"I will kill you kids!" the mist ninja says

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto holds up his hands as he says! "Shadow clone jutsu!" as he says that three more clones pop out of smoke.

"Moegi go hide ok." I say to her as I jump of the tree and head straight for the mist ninja. The Naruto clones run to the ninja and start to punch and kick him. The ninja blocks every attack causing Naruto's clones to disappear. He pulls out his kunai and is about to stab Naruto when I come and kick him right in the jaw. I send him flying back.

"We are here! Made it!" I hear Konohamaru say.

"Naruto take the three of them out of here! I will take care of this guy!" I say to Naruto as I pull out a kunai showing that I will end this permanently.

"No! Let me help-"

"No! I can tell you are not ready to kill! Let me do it!" I say with a stern look. 'I never really wanted to kill anyone, but this is the only way to save those kids and I cannot put the burden on Naruto.'

I run to the mist ninja and dodge an attack. He tries to punch me in the face with his left arm. I quickly dodge to the left and stab him with my kunai right in his gut. He falls back from the pain. I stand up straight and walk over to his body. I see that he is still alive right when I was about to hurt him further he disappears. Naruto comes behind me. "What? Where did you go?"

"I don't know." I look at Naruto. "Either way. Expect a ninja like that and stronger ones at the Chunin exam."

"Umm… thank you for helping Naruto save me." Moegi tells me. "Can I ask what you name is?"

"That's right! I don't even know you name?" Naruto looks at me. "What is your name?"

"Well my name is Mizuki Kyoto." I say with a smile.

"Well nice to meet you Mizuki." Naruto says with a cheesy smile.

**-Five days go by. It is now the test for the Chunin exams-**

Yuki and I head to the academy.

"Looks like we finally get to take the Chunin exam right?" Yuki says as he walks. "And it is good to hear you became friends with Naruto-kun."

"Yes. It was quite easy. You know how I am when someone tries to hurt a kid." I say with a smile.

"As long as we stick to the plan, I don't care what you do." yuki says.

We continue to walk in the academy looking for room 301. As we keep walking we hear some other ninja making a fight outside the class room. I see two leaf ninja in front of the door while the other ninja try and fight their way in.

I sigh as I say to Yuki, "looks like we are going to have to fight."

Yuki begins to stretch, "I am ok with that!"

"You're taking the Chunin exams, but you can't even get past us?" says the leaf ninja with the spiky hair.

"Why don't you get out now before you get hurt?" says the other ninja.

"Please let us through! We have to get in there!" says another leaf ninja girl

"Yuki this is hopeless come on." I say as I push to the front. Yuki follows close behind.

"Hey! Who the hell do you guys think you are?" I say to the two leaf ninja guarding the door.

I notice Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura walk behind me.

"We are saving you guys from the Chunin exam. Some of you won't survive the exam, others will be wrecked for life and some of you may go crazy. For Chunin its always life or death." Says the leaf ninja.

"Really? Then lets see if you are ready to risk your life." I say as Yuki and I casually pull out our kunai.

"Hey, Miz, I bet you a bowl of ramen that these guys won't be able to take us." Yuki says with a smile.

"You're on!" I tell him

Yuki charges at the ninja with the spiky hair. The ninja quickly dodges, but didn't realize that he ran into me. I quickly send him flying to a wall with a kick. I could hear the other ninja's amazement.

"You go Mizuki!" I hear Naruto say in the background.

Yuki faces the other leaf ninja. I quickly run to the ninja and aim to stab him in the ribs; he dodges it by jumping to the left. Yuki runs to the ninja while he is still in the air and kicks him. The ninja lands near the other leaf ninja on the floor.

"Looks like I won the bet." Yuki says with a smile.

We freeze as the genjutsu is released. "I knew there was something fishy about this floor." I say with a smile. The two Leaf ninja then take off running. "Looks like you are the ones who needed help realizing you don't belong here."

The room that said 301 changes to 201. I walk over to Naruto. "Hey Naruto! Nice to see you made it!" I say with a friendly smile. Yuki follows me over to Naruto, but watches Sasuke.

"Hey Mizuki! That was some cool fighting moves!" Naruto says, but he then takes notice to Yuki. "Hey you!" he says while point and his eyes closed. "What's your name?"

"I am Yuki Kyoto. I'm Mizuki's twin brother." Yuki says.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are shock when they hear that. "Come on lets go to the correct room!" I say as I lead Yuki and the leaf brats to the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own naruto**_

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are in shock when they hear that. "Come on lets go to the correct room!" I say as I lead Yuki and the gang to the stairs. Sakura grabs both Sasuke's and Naruto's hands and pull them after us. 'I wish I could kill her now, but I will wait till I have a better chance. I don't want Sasuke or Naruto getting in the middle of the fight.' I think to myself. We continue to walk until we hear someone in the back say, "You there with the sharp eyes! Wait."

We all turn and we see this weird looking kid with bushy eyebrows wearing a green suit. He has a hidden leaf headband around his waist. 'Another leaf ninja looking for a fight' I think. Turns out Yuki was thinking the same thing since he was the first one to reply.

Yuki replies to him, "What do you want? A fight?"

The kid replies, "I am not interested in you. I am talking to him." he looks straight a Sasuke.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asks with a sigh.

"Will you fight me right here, right now?" the bushy eyebrow kid says.

'I wonder if Sasuke will fight. It would be nice to see him fight for once, but then I don't want him getting hurt. This kid looks like he will do some serious damage.' I think to myself.

Sasuke gives him a curious look as he replies, "Fight you right here, right now?"

The kid steps forward as he says, "My name is Rock Lee. You're supposed to identify yourself before you ask for someone's name right? Sasuke Uchiha!"

We all give a surprised look as Sasuke says, "You know my name?"

Lee gets into a fighting stance as he says, "I would like to fight you. I would like to see how my moves will do against a genius ninja clan."

"Imagine if he knew the clan we were from, Miz" Yuki whispers to me. "We would never get him off our back."

"Guys we don't have times for fights right now. How about you wait for later?" I quickly say. 'As much as I want to see them fight I cannot risk Sasuke getting hurt.'

"Do not worry Mizuki-Chan" he says. He looks back at Lee and says, "So you're challenging me by knowing my name is Uchiha? I am sorry to say this, but you are ignorant."

I blush a little when he said my name. 'That is the first time he said my name…' I shake my head. 'I need to get back to stay focused.' I think to myself.

"Do you want to see what this name of Uchiha is capable of, fuzzy eyebrows?" Sasuke says bluntly.

Yuki and I notice that Sasuke is going to activate his Sharingan soon, so we start to get ready with our Vinnigan. 'No matter what, we have to master and capture the sharingan as well as some other abilities. This is one of the only ways we will be able to impress father. We have to show him that he can entrust a mission as strong as this to us. Even if it means risking the only friends we can make.' I think as I look at Sasuke and then at Naruto.

Lee gets into a fighting stance as he says, "please." His fighting stance is him standing up straight with his right arm tucked behind his back and his left arm in front of him.

Right when things were about to get interesting we hear Naruto say, "Wait!" he then continues, "I will fight the fuzzy eyebrow guy."

Sakura jumps in and says, "Hey don't butt in-"

"Shut up Sakura!" I yell as I walk toward her. "Can't you see Naruto is willing to do something to make himself stronger? Even Sasuke was thinking about fighting! You say you love Sasuke right? Well I don't ever see you going up to fight someone for him." I glare at her.

Sakura is so shocked that she could hardly talk and Sasuke gives a small smirk.

"Don't worry it would only take about five minutes." Naruto tells us. I turn my attention back to Naruto.

"Are you sure about this Naruto?" Yuki says "This kid looks pretty strong."

"I don't want to fight you. I want to fight an Uchiha." Says lee.

"Geez, everyone is annoying me with this 'Sasuke Sasuke' thing." Naruto says in annoyance and anger as he runs toward lee.

Naruto runs then jumps toward Lee to attack him with a punch. Lee watches Naruto and then taps the top of Naruto's fist, throwing Naruto to the ground beside Lee. Naruto quickly recovers. He puts his hands on the ground forcing himself to spin to the right and aiming to kick Lee on his side. Lee easily dodges, while he goes to the ground to do a similar kick. He kicks Naruto's arms as he yells, "Konoha wind strike." Naruto begins to spin on his back till he hits hard on the wall.

Yuki and I attempt to master all these moves with the use of our Vinnigan. It should be able to work. We won't find out till we are allowed by the others. That is when we will freak them out. I could feel Yuki getting antsy next to me. He is as eager as me to go and join in this fight, but we both know that we can't.

"I will declare this now. That you cannot defeat me." Lee says.

"Hate to break it to you kid, but Sasuke is on a whole different scale than you. In addition, Mizuki and I are on a higher level than Sasuke and you. You saw what we did back at room 201 right? That was merely child's play. In fact I bet I could beat you blind folded." Yuki says to Lee with a smile. "Don't get me wrong I would love to fight you, but I know how badly you want to fight him." he points at Sasuke

I watch as Sakura stands there shaking. 'The idiot. How in the world is she going to make it through the Chunin exam?' I look at her and sigh. "Hey Sakura!" I say with annoyance.

She flinches, but looks at me.

"How do you expect to make it to through the Chunin exams if you can't even bare to watch this fight?" I say to her.

She doesn't answer, but I could tell she is thinking deeply about what I just said. I walk up to her and say, "Don't you dare think you are backing out now. You better continue through this exam because we still have our fight, remember?"

"You will not defeat me because I am the strongest of the Konoha Genins right now!" Lee says

Yuki and I couldn't help but burst out in laughter. I completely forgot about what I was telling Sakura because of this kid.

"I am sorry, but you must be mistaken." Yuki says while wiping off a tear from his eye. "I highly doubt that you are the strongest ninja. That other kid with the Byakugan seemed way stronger. He even had the same attitude of Sasuke."

"I want to test this kid, he is interesting." Sasuke says with a smirk. "I accept."

This is Yuki and I's cue to activate our Kekkei Genkai, the Vinnigan. When we use our Vinnigan to mimic an eye like the sharingan our eyes first turn pitch black then will slowly morph into the eye/sharingan we are mimicking. I look at Yuki and he nods that he is ready. All we have to do is wait.

Sasuke runs right into Lee attempting to punch him, but Lee quickly disappears and reappears above Sasuke and tries to kick him first in the head then at the feet while yelling, "Konoha Whirlwind!"

Yuki and I are learning every move, mastering it, as we watch with our Vinnigan.

Sasuke is unable to dodge the attack so he tries to block it. Lee kicks Sasuke right in the face sending Sasuke flying. Sasuke is hurt on the ground, while Lee stand waiting for Sasuke to attack.

Sakura is freaking out. She is trembling like a little baby.

Sasuke gets up as he says, "Oh well, I'll use this time to get use to my 'things.'" he looks up with his sharingan activated. "I'll show you"

I could feel my eyes slowly change as the sharingan take over. This is the first time I use the Vinnigan to copy an eye. The feeling is quite weird. But I am able to see their movements a lot better and I know Yuki feels the same way. I look at Yuki and he looks at me. We both nod in agreement that our sharingans have been fully copied. We put our eyes back to normal, but keep the Vinnigan activated, since we don't want the others knowing our abilities. It is best if they don't know.

Sasuke runs quickly toward lee. Lee kicks Sasuke in the jaw and sends him flying upward in the air. Sasuke lands on his feet and continues to fight Lee. They both kick and punch while still blocking each other's moves. Lee manages to elbow Sasuke in the stomach. Lee then kicks Sasuke into the air. Sasuke is in the air with his back facing the ground. Lee jumps into the air just under Sasuke. Lee untangles some of the bandages that are on his arms and is about to use his ultimate move until a giant turtle interrupts him by stopping the attack.

I look over clearly confused. "A turtle?"

"That is pretty cool." Yuki says with a smile. "To have your ultimate attack stopped by a turtle!"

Sasuke and the others are equally confused, all of us except for Lee. Lee seemed scared when he saw the turtle.

"Stop right there Lee!" the turtle yells out

Lee goes and kneels right in front of the turtle. Sasuke was about to land hard on his back if it wasn't for Sakura to go and catch him. "Finally she does something useful, right Yuki?"

"Your right it is about time." Yuki says with a smirk.

Naruto is slowly waking up and turns to see the turtle. He looks at us then at the turtle. He walks over to us and asks, "Is that a turtle over there?"

"Yes Naruto. It is a turtle." Yuki says while giving him an equally confused look.

"Hey check it out! Big, bad Lee is getting scolded by a turtle!" I say as we all turn to watch them.

"Why yes he is." Yuki says "I guess he is not as big and bad as he seems."

Naruto, Yuki and I begin to laugh while Sakura and Sasuke stare with confused faces.

The turtle was talking to Lee clearly scolding him when all of a sudden he says loudly, "Alright Guy-sensei you take care of the rest." And with that a man with the same outfit as Lee appears standing on the turtles back. He has his right hand forming a circle on his right eye and his left hand up in the air.

Guy says, "You guys are in the spring time of your life, aren't you?"

We all staring in shock at this man who came out of nowhere. This man seems to be very strong even though he doesn't look it.

"An even more unique guy came out!" yells Naruto.

"Hey, Lee!" Says Guy as he smiles and his teeth sparkle.

We all start to make fun of Guy since he has a bob hair due, bushier eyebrows and is just weird. Lee turns around yelling, "Hey don't make fun of Guy-sensei!"

Guy says, "Cut it out lee." As he motions for Lee to turn around.

The moment Lee turned around Guy yelled, "Idiot!" as he punched Lee right in the face sending him flying back a few feet.

We didn't know how to react. We just stared in shock. Guy walks over to Lee and says something to him (I was just too shocked to really hear what they were saying). The two begin to cry and hug each other.

"That's it! I am freaked out I am leaving!" I say as I begin to walk away.

Yuki takes one more look as he says, "I agree! This is too weird for me."

Yuki and I begin to walk up the stairs, but when I turned back I saw Sasuke trembling. 'I wonder what's wrong.' I then notice Guy-sensei appear right behind Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura with intense speed. All three of them seemed to almost jump out of their skins. That must have really freaked them out. "What do you think of Guy- sensei?"

"He is very motivated and gives up at nothing. He is a very high level ninja. He may not look it, but he is not one to mess with." Yuki says.

" you got all of that?" I stare back at Guy in amazement. 'This man is really that strong?'

"Well I figured all of that out when I was roaming around the other day" Yuki says with a smile. "This is getting very interesting you know." Yuki says as we walk to the class room. "The Chunin exam that is."

I laugh at his statement, but I start to get the feeling that very bad things are going to be happening. Things that I wish I could stop. I stop and stare back at Sasuke. 'I hope he is going to be alright. I even hope he can get stronger on his own and not have to use father's stupid Curse mark.' I take one last look and see Sasuke look at me in the eye. I blush, turn away, and then quickly catch up to Yuki. 'Oh I really hope he didn't notice that.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Eight **

Yuk and I were already in the room full of ninja. All of the ninja are way older than us. Yuki and I are only 12 and the other ninja look at least 15 or 16 and older. They are not friendly at all. The rain ninja behind us look like they are ready to attack anything that moves. Not that it matters to Yuki or me, we will take them on. We try to ignore them as we stand by a wall. Yuki and I are deep in thought we hear the door open.

"Wow!" we hear a voice say.

When I turned around I recognized Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. 'They are in for it now.' I think to myself.

"What is this?" Sakura asks.

'What do you think it is? You fucking idiot.' I reply in my head.

Then another girl grabs Sasuke's neck from the back saying, "Sasuke-kun, you're late!" she has long blond hair that was up in a high ponytail. "I have been eagerly waiting for you ever since I heard that I could see you for the first time in a long time."

"Hey! This is not the time to get all lovey-dubby!" I say with annoyance. "You are about to take the Chunin exam, Dammit. You could at least act a little older."

Yuki chuckles at my statement.

"Hey Mizuki!" Naruto says. "Don't worry, with Sasuke, this always happens."

"Get away from Sasuke-kun! You Ino-pig!" Sakura yells at her.

"Oh my, it's you, Sakura. Your forehead is wide and you still look ugly…as usual." Ino says with a smirk.

'That's right! Hit it where it hurts!' I think to myself.

"What did you say?" Sakura asks with anger.

In response Ino pulls down her right eye lid and then sticks her tongue out at Sakura. 'Very mature you idiot.' I think.

Yuki wanted to laugh so badly, but he knew this was not the place for that. There are too many ninja here that they would want to hurt us when our guard is down.

"What, are you three taking this troublesome exam, too?" says a boy about our same age. He has his black hair in a ponytail and next to him is this large kid eating chips.

"Hey it's the idiot trio!" Naruto says with a smile.

'These guys just love to make fun of each other don't they?' I think to myself.

"Stop calling me that. How annoying." Says the boy.

"Hey Naruto are these your friends?" Yuki asks Naruto.

"Oh ya! You guys don't know them." Naruto says with a grin. "This is Shikamaru Nara. He always complains and is lazy about everything." Naruto says while pointing to the kid with the short ponytail. "This is Chouji Akimichi. He is always eating something. He's a fat idiot who only eats." Naruto says while pointing to the large kid eating chips. "And this is Ino Yamanaka. She always fights with Sakura-chan. She is Sakura's rival and a Sasuke freak." Naruto says with a sigh.

Right when I was about to say something we hear a guy say, "Yeah! Found you all."

We turn and we see a boy with a small white dog on his head, a girl with short hair and the Byakugan eyes, and a dude with dark black glasses. I noticed Yuki shift himself while blushing when he looked at the girl.

The boy with the dog on his head says, "So I see that everyone is here! By the way, who are you guys?" referring to Yuki and me.

"I am Mizuki Kyoto of the Sound Village." I say to him. 'Man it feels awkward to be part of a village. I just have to keep this act up long enough to capture Sasuke.'

"My name is Yuki Kyoto, her twin brother." Yuki replies.

"Hello…" the girl with the Byakugan says shyly.

"Hey Mizuki. This is Hinata Hyuga. She is a shy girl with few words." He says while pointing at the girl. "This is Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru. He always carries that dog around and acts like he is the boss." He says while pointing at the boy with the dog. "And this is Shino Aburame…umm… I don't know him very well." He says while pointing at the last boy.

"Nice to meet you." I say with a friendly smile.

"Ummm… well… iiit is… nice to meet you too…." Hinata says while looking down and poking her two index fingers together.

I noticed that Yuki blushed a little when she said that. 'Does he like her? He better not be getting any ideas. We are on a mission.' I think to myself. 'but then again…'

"How far do you think we are going to get Sasuke-kun?" Kiba says.

"You seem to be confident, Kiba." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"We trained like hell, so we won't lose to you." Kiba says

"Shut up. Putting Sasuke aside, I won't lose to you." Naruto says with a serious voice.

'These guys seem very intense. I guess this is the type of relationship that the Leaf ninja have with each other.' I think. 'It would be nice to have friends and hang like this. I bet Yuki is thinking the same thing.' I think as I look at Yuki.

"Hey you guys?" says Kabuto walking up to them. "You should quiet down a little." When he finally reaches them he says, "So you're the nine rookies that just graduated from the academy, correct?" he says while scanning them. "You're all fooling around with those cute faces… Geez, this isn't a field trip."

"Who are you to tell us that?" Ino yells at him.

"I am Kabuto Yakushi. Look around you…" Kabuto tells them

As they all look around with petrified faces, Yuki and I just sit back and watch them.

"It seems like they forgot where they were, huh Yuki?" I tell him as I walk next to Kabuto.

"Yup…" he says while following me.

"The ones behind you guys are from the Hidden Village of Rain. They have a short temper. They are about ready to attack anything that moves." I say in a serious voice.

"Everyone is tense since it is right before the exam. You guys should know that." Yuki continues after me.

"We are warning you so you won't get picked on." Kabuto tells them. "I guess it can't be helped though, since you are just rookies who don't know anything."

"That is not necessary, Kabuto." I say to him.

"Hey. Someone has to tell them." He says with a smirk.

"But you haven't even passed yet." I say to him

"Oh yeah. Isn't this like your seventh time?" Yuki tells him

"Heh, what can I say." Kabuto says "By the way do you guys know the purpose of the Chunin exam?"

The nine of them just stand there with a black face. While waiting for him to give them the answer.

"The real purpose is to confirm the level of ninja in each adjacent country to try and balance out the power." Kabuto tells us.

'That makes sense.' I think to myself.

"Power? Balance?" Naruto says in confusion.

"And why do they go through such a troublesome task?" Shikamaru asks.

"If they don't do that then the weak countries will be invaded and dominated by the strong ones." Yuki says seriously.

Kabuto looks at him, "That is correct. And thus they need to check and restrain each other's power."

Kabuto pulls out a deck of about 200 cards and says, "If you guys want to know about anyone in particular let me know and I can tell you."

Sasuke steps forward and asks, "I want you to tell me about Gaara of the Dessert and Rock Lee of Konoha."

"Very well, but let me tell you. Not everything I have on my cards is perfect." Kabuto says as he starts to shuffle his cards. "Here they are" he says as he holds out two cards.

"Show me." Sasuke says with a serious face. We all start to draw near in interest at what we are about to find out.

"Okay. First we will do Rock Lee." He puts the card on the floor and starts to concentrate his chakra on it. "He's one year older than you. Mission experience is 20 D ranks and 11 C ranks. His squad leader is Guy. His hand to hand combat as increased dramatically over the year, but his other skills are terrible. He got everyone's attention last year as a skilled rookie, but he didn't take the Chunin exam. This is the first time he is taking it. Like you." Kabuto says seriously. "His team consist of Neji Hyuga and Tenten."

"He sounds pretty tough." I say

"No match for us though!" Yuki says with a smile. "I am more interested in Gaara though."

"Agreed" I say

"Next, let's see Gaara of the Desert." Kabuto says as he brings out the next card. "Mission experience is 8 C rank and… this is amazing! He did a B rank mission as a Genin." Kabuto says in amazement. "He is a foreign ninja and this is his first time taking the exam, so I don't have any more information on him." he looks up at us and says, "But… it seems that he has returned from all of his missions unharmed."

'All of his missions unharmed? Not even Yuki and I can do that.' I think in amazement.

"He did a B rank mission as a Genin and he was unharmed?" asks Shikamaru in surprise.

"Who is he?" Naruto says in disbelief.

"Konoha, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, and Sound. These are the villages that the ninja come from." I say to them. "You never know who is going to come or how strong they will be."

"This year, many talented Genin from these Hidden Villages have come here to take the exam." Yuki continues.

Kabuto gets annoyed and glares at us. "The Hidden Village of Sound is a village of a small country that was just made recently, so I don't have much information on them." He says while trying to insult us.

'Liar. You know just enough about the village.' I think to myself. "Either way, were all powerful Hidden Villages." I say. As I look around the room I notice that there are only three other sound ninja. I could only see their headbands though. They look like they are not here to make friends and would even attempt to kill me or Yuki. I know in a heartbeat they would take their chance at any of us.

"I'm starting to lose confidence…" Hinata says…

"Don't worry! You will make it. You guys made it this far, and your Sensei's have said you could come right? That means you are ready." Yuki says as he tries to cheer Hinata up.

She blushes as she gives a small smile.

'I guess he does like her.' I think.

"It's not only Lee and Gaara… All the people here are top elites chosen by each country." Kabuto says. "This isn't that easy."

"Hey Naruto, you don't need to be that scared…" Sakura says while trying to cheer up Naruto.

Naruto turns around screaming as he faces the other ninja. "AGH!" as he points at the other ninja with a big smile on his face he says, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm not going to lose to any of you! Got that!"

All the others are just shocked by what he just did.

Ino runs to Sakura and yells, "Hey, what's with him?! What's the point of provoking everyone!?"

Sakura yells back, "Don't ask me!"

"Who else am I supposed to ask?!" Ino yells.

"What did you say?" Sakura yells back.

"Ah... That feels good" Naruto says as he calms down.

As these guys are fighting I look around and I see that all the other ninja are staring them down. This does not look good. They are getting ready to fight. I could see the other Sound ninja. They are clearly amused by these three….

"You idiot!" I say as I punch him on the back of his head. "Do you have any idea of what you just did?!"

"Everyone it was a joke. He's a severe idiot!" Sakura says as she tries to calm the other ninja down. "There's no need to take what a hasty idiot and a guy who gets carried away easily say seriously. Please don't worry about it."

"Sakura what the fuck are you saying?" I tell her in anger. "He is your teammate and you are willing to put him down like that? Do you not have any confidence in him?"

Sakura just looks at me. She is too shocked to even answer me.

Yuki and I could tell that someone was coming. We quickly scan the room. We could vaguely see three ninja moving through the crowd at a high speed. "Yuki." I say and he nods. We get ready to block the attack. I could Dosu lifting up his cloak to revel his right arm. There is some type of machine on his arm with holes in it. 'I see... He can move the vibrations in the air.' I think to myself. Yuki quickly jumps and attacks Zaku as he jumps down on us from above. Yuki send him flying with a kick in the leg. He is defiantly going to get us back for that one.

I watch as Dosu over goes and attempts to punch Kabuto. Kabuto dodges it however, this guy attacks with vibrations. You cannot dodge them. Kabuto's glasses shatter. He then starts throwing up on the floor because of the impact.

Yuki and I walk over to them. Zaku is still on the floor twitching because of Yuki's kick. The girl stares and me while Dosu stares at Yuki.

"You guys think your big and bad because you attacked him?" Yuki says as he points to Kabuto. "I hate to burst your bubble, but he wasn't much of a threat since he failed seven times." Yuki says as he glares at them.

"If you want a real challenge then you would want to fight us." I say. "You should know… the sound ninja are the most villainess of the Villages." The two ninja smirk at my statement while the other ninja just stare and listen. Even the guys behind us are a little freaked out about what we just said. 'even though we have the same purpose, I really do not trust these three…'

"Quiet down you punks!" we hear someone say as they appear in smoke.

All of us stood quiet and stared as the smoke cleared away. When the smoked clear away we could see a whole bunch of leaf ninja wearing the same outfit except for the one in front. He had all kinds of scars on his face. He clearly was the leader. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Says the man with the two scars. "I am the examiner of the 1st test of the Chunin selection exam, Ibiki Morino."

'So the Chunin exam have finally begun. Father is one step closer to capturing Sasuke, while I am one step closer to killing that annoying girl'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter nine

All of us stood quiet and stared as the smoke cleared away. When the finally cleared away we could see a whole bunch of Leaf ninja wearing the same outfit except for the one in front. He had two scars on his face and he wore a long black jacket. He clearly was the leader. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Says the man with the two scars. "I am the examiner of the 1st test of the Chunin selection exam, Ibiki Morino."

I look around and notice that the other ninja are starting to freak out. It looks like reality has finally hit them.

Ibiki points to the back of the room where are and he says, "You three from the Hidden Village of Sound." Referring to the three bastards who attacked us. "Don't think you can do anything before the exam. Do you want us to fail you already?"

The three ninja look back at him while they smirk. 'Turns out all Sound ninja are alike. The only difference is that Yuki and I can control ourselves.' I think with a smirk.

Dosu says, "I am sorry. I was excited since this is my first exam."

'Well played.'

Ibiki smirks at his statement clearly thinking the same thing as me. "This is a good chance to say this..." He continues while looking at everyone, "You are not allowed to fight each other during the exam unless given permission by the examiners. Even if permission is given, you are not allowed to kill the other. Pigs who go against me will fail immediately, understood?" He says while glaring at us.

'Crap… that means I won't be able to kill her…yet…' I glare at Sakura.

Sakura makes eye contact and turns away quickly. I chuckle. 'It doesn't matter I will find a way and a reason. Besides it doesn't really matter if I fail or not. All I have to do is capture Sasuke.'

Zaku slowly gets up and says, "This exam seems so soft and easy."

The Leaf ninja that are standing behind Ibiki chuckle at his statement.

"We will now begin the First Exam of the Chunin Selection Exam." Ibiki says while ignoring the Sound ninja's statement. "Turn in you applications, take these number tags and sit where the number tells you to. Then we will hand out the papers for the written exam."

Naruto begins to freak out when he hears that we have to take a written exam. 'I am kind of nervous too… I was never really fond of written exams. Well it is nothing cheating can't fix!'

I watch as the Leaf ninja all sit themselves along the wall each of them sitting about two feet from each other. Clearly they are going to watch all of us closely. Cheating is not going to be easy, but I am sure Yuki and I will pass this easily.

I got stuck sitting next to some ninja from the Rain Village. I could see Yuki sitting next to a Leaf ninja. Naruto is sitting next to Hinata and Sakura is sitting two rows behind him. Sasuke is in the same row as Sakura, but on the other side of the room.

"This First Exam has a few important rules." Ibiki starts off. "I will not accept any questions so listen carefully. First rule, you are given ten points at the start. The written exam consists of ten questions, each worth one point. This test is a deduction based test. If you get one problem wrong, you will get one point deducted. If you get three problems wrong, your points will get deducted to seven."

'You can't be serious. It looks like I am going to have no choice, but to cheat. I hope Yuki is thinking the same thing.' I look at Yuki and I notice that he is spacing out. 'That idiot! Wait till I get to him…'

"Second Rule." Ibiki says seriously while scanning all of us. "The pass-fail decision will be determined by your team's total points."

Everyone starts to freak out. Sakura looks like she is about to pass out or kill someone. It looks like she will not make it through. I stare at Yuki, 'you better do good Yuki.' Sakura then sits up and yells.

"Wait!" Sakura yells out.

'You idiot what are you doing?'

"Your teams total points? What?" Sakura says in alarm.

'Did you not hear him? I thought you were supposed to be smart!'

"Shut up!" Ibiki says.

'That's right! Tell her off!' I think with a smirk.

"There is a reason for this. Just shut up and listen." He says to her.

I try to hold in my laughter. 'Man do I wish I was the one who told her that…'

"Now that you know, lets move on to the next rule." Ibiki says. "If an examiner determines that you cheated or do something similar during the test it will cost you two points." He says with a smirk. "In other words, there will be people in here that will be forced to leave without their test being graded. Those who try to cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves. You are all trying to be Chunins. If you are ninja, act like a first rate one." He tells us all. "Also, if anyone in the team gets a zero, everyone in that team will fail."

'Wait a minute… those who cheat without thinking will only hurt themselves. That means they want us to cheat.' I look at Yuki and he nods at me knowing exactly what I am thinking and approves of it.

When Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto heard Ibiki say that last thing they just started freaking out. I could see them from my seat just trembling. I guess that means Naruto is the one that is about to fail…

"The last problem will be given 45 minutes after the exam begins." Ibiki says. "You have one hour for exam. Begin!"

I could feel the intenseness in the room. Everyone immediately looks at the problems. 'This shouldn't be too hard and if I can't answer them there should be at least one other person who can.' I think as I start to look at the problems.

'Let's see problem one…' I think as I look at the paper. 'A cipher… I think I will copy that one…' I stare blankly at the paper. 'Okay problem two! The parabola, B, represents a shuriken's maximum throwing distance of the enemy, A, from a height of 7 meters. Figure out the trait of the enemy ninja that can be observed from the eclipse formed by the shuriken and figure out the maximum throwing distance on flat ground. Explain your reasoning.' I stare blankly. 'WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THIS!' I think angrily.

I look around the room and I see that the other ninja are having a hard time like me. There has to be one person here who knows the answers. At least one… I see one Leaf ninja sitting back calmly. 'He is one of the few who has the answers. Nice…'

As I stare at Sasuke and I notice that he realized something. 'I better keep an eye on him.' I think as I watch him cautiously. When I turn to Naruto I realize that he is trembling more than usual. This is bad. I wonder what technique I could use to cheat without being caught. It is obvious that this test wants us to cheat, but it wants us to do it in a way that we won't get caught. 'Who here looks calm.' I think as I scan the room.

I look at Kiba and I notice that he is using Akamaru to give him the answers, Gaara is using his sand and the Sound ninja is using the vibrations. 'I see this test as pointless. Why do we need to test our cheating skills?' Ha. Shino is using his bugs. I should write something down. So the others are working together. Well it looks like I will have to use my special skill. Man I really hate doing this

I first pull one strand of hair out from my head. I then proceed to bite the tip of my left thumb, so blood will come out. I then proceed to cover the strand of hair in blood. 'They want to test us on how we gather information then they are about to see the Mizuki Kyoto way.' I think with a smirk. Once the strand of hair is cover in blood, I place my left hand on the table next to my test. I send my chakra through the table looking for someone with the answers. 'Ha! Found one. You have no idea what is coming, kid.' I send my chakra through the ninja's paper and at the same time I roll my strand of blood hair on my paper across the blank spaces for the answers. 'All these answers will be in blood, but it will still do.' I think as I watch the words appear as I roll the hair cover in blood on the paper. 'These better be the right answers.'

Right when I finished I look up toward Naruto and I see he is looking at Hinata. 'What is that idiot thinking? He will get caught.' Right when he was about to look at her test I saw a shuriken fly right past Naruto and onto some kid's desk. The kid freaks out while leaning back. Everyone begins to freak out especially Naruto.

"What is the meaning of this?" the kid says in panic.

"You screwed up five times. You fail." The Leaf ninja says with a smirk.

"What..?" the kid says in disbelief.

"Teammates of his, get out of here!" the leaf ninja says while pointing at the kid. "Right now."

I watch as the other two teammates of his stand up and leave. They seem really pist. He is going to get it now. The kid is still standing there in shock.

"Number 23, fail. Numbers 43 and 27, fail." Another Leaf ninja says.

'This is going to start getting interesting now!' I think with a smirk.

I watch as two Leaf ninja pull another kid out of the room as the kid fights back. 'Dude, you should be happy this is a test. If we were out on a mission gathering information, you would have been killed.' I think as I watch him get pulled out.

"Hey, man! Do you have any proof that I cheated five times?" A Sand ninja asks in anger as he slams his hand on the table. "Are you really able to watch over this many people?"

The Leaf ninja tackles the Sand ninja to the wall. The Leaf ninja pins the kid to wall, by putting his arm on the kid's neck. 'Man that has to hurt.' I think as I watch this. 'Good thing I finish this test so I can watch all of this. If they did catch me cheating I only lost two points. That is not that bad. I wonder if Yuki used the same technique. I could always ask him later.'

"Listen up. We are Chunins that were chosen for this exam. Elites, so to say." The Leaf ninja says to the kid. "We won't miss a single thing you do. My strength is the proof." He says as he lets go of the kid.

I watch as the kid falls to the floor. That should teach that kid to think twice before he talks back again. This is interesting. I look back at Naruto. 'I doubt this kid has written a single word. That idiot.' I look back at all the Leaf ninja around us. They are all writing a lot of stuff. I wonder if another kid will get thrown out again. It would be interesting.

I look around again and I notice that Sakura is writing like a mad-woman. 'Since when did this idiot have the abilities to cheat without getting caught?!' I think. 'She is an idiot. I better not waste my time thinking about her. I look around again and I see that Neji is using his Byakugan. 'Man I wish that I had the Byakugan. That is going to be my next mission.' I look over at Sasuke and I notice that he is using the sharingan. 'Why didn't I think of that? Oh well. What is done is done.' I think with a sigh.

I keep looking around the room and I notice all the techniques that everyone is using. They are using good ones that are not super obvious. Very clever ,indeed. Maybe that is why they are not getting kicked out.I glance at Yuki and he happened to be looking my way. As I read his face he nods to me. I smile knowing that he has finished. I nod back saying that I have finished also. 'Good thing I don't have to worry about him now.'

"Number 59 failed." Says a Leaf ninja.

"Number 33 and 9 failed." Says another Leaf ninja.

'These guys are clueless. They don't even know how to cheat.' I think as I sigh. 'Good thing I copied someone who had all of the answers.'

"Number 41, fail." Says another Leaf ninja. "Number 35 and 62, fail."

As I continue to look around I noticed that the kid who was with Gaara raises his hand. "Excuse me." He says.

"What is it?" replies the Leaf ninja next to him.

"I need to go to the bathroom." He replies with a smile.

'This must be a trick. You can't just trust those Sand ninja.' I think as I watch him carefully.

The Leaf ninja put handcuffs on him and tie a rope to the cuffs. "The rules say we have to accompany you to the bathroom."

'These ninja are not taking any chances.' I think to myself.

"That makes sense." Says the boy with a smile on his face.

'I could tell by his face that he is planning something. If only I could tell what he is planning.'

I look up at the clock and I realize that 40 minutes have already passed. That means there are 20 minutes left and in 5 minutes Ibiki will give out the tenth question.

I look at Naruto and I notice that he is starting to calm down. 'Did he find a way to cheat? Or is he betting everything on that last question. Come on Naruto. You have to get at least one question right! I believe in you.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

I look at Naruto and I notice that he is starting to calm down. 'Did he find a way to cheat? Or is he betting everything on that last question. Come on Naruto. You have to get at least one question right! I believe in you.'

As I look around the room I noticed that a lot of the teams have left already. The room is beginning to look empty compared to how it started. Looks like the incompetent ones have been dropped. I look up at the clock and notice that 45 minutes have passed since this exam started. I guess it is time for the tenth question.

"I will now give the 10 tenth problem!" Ibiki says loudly. Everyone pauses and stares at him. I notice some of the ninja are freaking out. I look at Yuki and I see he is sitting back in his chair daydreaming.

'That fucking idiot. He always finds time to daydream.' I think as I watch Yuki. Yuki must have sensed me yelling at him because he turned around and gave me a warm smile. 'That idiot.'

"Yes, but before that there is one thing I must say…" Ibiki says with a pause. "There will be a special rule for this last question."

With that the door opens and the boy who went to the bathroom finally comes back with an idiotic smile on his face.

"You're lucky." Ibiki says with a smirk. "Your puppet show didn't have to go to waste." The kid has this petrified look on his face like if he was busted.

'That means they knew how we all cheated. They just kicked out the kids who cheated poorly. Smart…'

"Oh, well sit down." Ibiki tells the kid. "I will now explain. This is a hopeless rule." He says with cold eyes. "First you are all going to choose if you wish to take this tenth problem or not."

"Choose? So what happens if we don't take the tenth problem?" asks the girl who had the fan.

'Just shut up and listen. He is going to tell us either way.' I think as I glare at her.

"If you choose not to take it, then your points will be reduced to zero." He gives a cold smirk. "In other words, you fail."

This guy is really good at interrogation. He is torturing half these kids. I wonder if he is part of the interrogation squad here in the Leaf village.

"Your two other teammates will fail along with you. And here's the other rule, if you choose to take it and you get it wrong, you will…" he looks at all of us with a cold hard stare. "Lose the privilege of taking the Chunin Exam forever!"

"What kind of dumb rule is that?" Kiba yells out. "There should be those here who have taken the Chunin exam in the past!"

Ibiki chuckles at his statement. "You were unlucky. This year I am the rule."

'I see… this year they chose Ibiki to scare the crap out of us because there are too many ninja taking the test over and over again.' I think as I scan the room.

"That is why I gave you the option of quitting." Ibiki says with a cold simile. "Those who are not confident can choose not to take it, and take the exam next year or the year after that."

I look at Yuki and he looks back at me. We both nod in agreement that we are not backing out. If you think about it, we could stay Genin forever. It doesn't really matter. It is not like we really belong to a village. It would be nice though. I look over at Naruto and I see he is freaking out. This must be hard on him. I know how much he wants to be the Hokage. The poor kid.

"Let's begin." Ibiki says. "Those who will not be taking this tenth question, raise your hands. After we have confirmed your numbers, we will have you leave."

I scan the room as I wait for someone to raise their hand. 'I won't raise my hand because I am confident that I will get this problem right. I also know Yuki won't dare raise his hand.'

"I…" a kid finally raised his hand. "I quit! I won't take it!" he is from the Leaf village. I feel bad for his teammates.

"Number 50 failed and numbers 130 and 111 fail with him." says a Leaf ninja.

"I am sorry, Gennai, Inaho." The Leaf kid says. "Dammit."

"Me too!" yells another ninja.

And with that ten or eleven other ninja stand up raising their hands saying they quit. I can't believe they would do that, but I guess this is how you would weed out the weak. Everyone kept leaving and the more I look at Naruto the more depressed he seemed to get. Come on Naruto. Don't give up just yet. You still have a chance. 'Wait! Why am I so worried about him? I shouldn't care if he passes or fails. All I need is for Sasuke to make it through… what is wrong with me…but I need Naruto to go through for Sasuke to make it through….'

Just then Naruto raises his hand. Right when his hand was all the way in the air he slammed it down on the table while standing up, "Screw you! I'm not going to run away! I'll take this problem!" he says with a determined and angry voice. "Even if I become a Genin forever, I'm going to become Hokage no matter what anyway!"

Alright Naruto!

"I'm not scared!" Naruto says. With that Naruto sits back down and crosses his arms.

I wonder if Ibiki has ever had someone like Naruto. Someone who won't get pushed around like everyone else did. Someone who told you how he felt. Someone who is not affected by your interrogation skills.

"I will ask you one more time. This is a choice that will impact your life. If you want to quit now is your chance." Ibiki says.

"I'm not going to take back my words." Naruto says "That's my way of the ninja."

As I look around the room I noticed that Naruto has wiped away everyone's uncertainty. I start to count the number of kids in the room and it came out to about 78 ninja. That is a lot of ninja and based off of Ibiki's face, this is more than what he wanted.

"Nice determination!" Ibiki tells us. "Then… For the first exam, everyone here passes." He says with a smile on his face.

"Wait? What's the meaning of that?" Sakura asks. "We already passed? What about the tenth question?"

Oh hell no! I know she did not just ask that. I stand up and face her. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" I tell her in anger. "Why would you fucking ask that? He just told us we passed, so leave it at that. If you want a tenth question than you ask for one for you, not for the rest of us." I was about to go and attack her if it wasn't for Ibiki laughing behind me.

"There was no such thing to begin with." He says with a cheesy face. "Or you could call the two choice question the tenth question."

"So what were those pervious nine questions?" asks the girl with the fan. "Were those all a waste."

"Weren't you paying attention?" Yuki tells her with a serious tone. Yuki looks at Ibiki for permission to continue. Ibiki nods in approval. "The purpose of the test was to test each individual's information gathering skills."

"Information gathering skills?" she asks in confusion.

"First, the test's purpose lies in the first rule, your passed fail decision is based on your three person team. By giving that idea, Morino-sensei had given us an unpredicted amount of pressure to try and not be a nuisance to our team. However, because we are Genins we are unable to solve these problems. With that most people have come to the conclusion to cheat." He looks at me and nods to continue since I know about cheating really well. "Miz should be able to explain that part better than me." He says with a smile and sits down.

I look at Ibiki. He nods encouraging me to continue where Yuki left off. "Everyone came to the conclusion that we have to cheat in order to get points. In other words, this exam assumed that everyone was going to cheat. I am pretty sure there were a few Chunins who knew the answers to be targets of cheating; otherwise nobody would know the answers." Ibiki gave a small smirk proving that my thought was correct. "However, those who cheated like a fool failed." Ibiki began to take off his headband that had covered the top of his head.

"That is enough I will take over from here." Ibiki tells me. "Information can have greater values than life at times and in missions and battlefields…" he had all kinds of scars on his head. He has burnt marks, screw holes, and cut marks, they were all scars of torture. Out of all the dangerous stuff Yuki and I did, we don't have one scar that compared to Ibiki's. "Information is contested with the lives of our people." He tells us. "The information that an enemy gets after being noticed by a third person will not necessarily be accurate." He says as he puts his headband back on. "Remember this. Getting in correct information can cause great damage to your teammates and village. So we made you all gather information in the form of cheating."

"But I still can't agree to that last question." Says the girl with the fan.

"The tenth question was the main question for the First Exam." Ibiki says with a smirk while holding out his arms.

"What do you mean?" Asks Sakura.

"Let me explain." Ibiki says as he puts his hand in his pockets. "The tenth question is a take or not take choice. Needless to say, it was a painful two-choice problem. Those who did not take it failed with their teams. If you chose to take it and could not answer it, your right to take the exam will be taken away from you, forever." He says with a glare. "It was a very insincere problem. How about this two- choice problem: Let's assume you have become a Chunin your mission was to capture a secret document. The number of enemy ninja, their abilities, and their armaments are unknown. And there may be traps that the enemy ninja have set up. Now, will you accept this mission or not? Just because your life and the life or your teammates may be in danger, are you able to avoid dangerous missions?"

"To the first question the answer would be yes and wouldn't the answer to the second one be a no?" Yuki says calmly. "We are choosing to be ninja and because of that we have to risk our lives to get this information. During the mission the ninja could use their own abilities to keep themselves alive. If not you will die for a good cause."

I watch as everyone stares at Yuki like if he is nuts. He made a good point though. It is nice to see that he is actually listening.

"You are correct." Ibiki says to Yuki with a smile. "There are missions that carry heavy risks, but cannot be avoided. The ability to show your courage to your teammates when needed, and the ability to get through a bad situation is what we look for in a Chunin, a squad leader. Those who cannot bet their fate in a critical situation, those who give up when given the chance because there is a next year, and let their minds sway over an uncertain future. Fools who only carry a light determination like that have no right to become a Chunin. That is what I believe." He says with a serious face. "I am saying that you here who have chosen to take it gave the right answer for the difficult tenth question. You can deal with the difficulties that you will face. You have broken through the entrance. The first exam of the Chunin Selection ends now. I wish you luck." He says with a smile.

I let out a sigh as I look at all the other ninja who have made it through. I could see the relief in their faces.

"Alright! Wish us luck!" Naruto says with happiness. "All right! All right! Yeah! Yeah!" Naruto screams as he jumps for joy, as everyone stares at him.

Out of know where something or someone crashes through the window. The person throws two kunais in the air that are attacked to a cloth. They land on the roof of the room so we can read the inside of the cloth. The cloth says, 'Second examiner, Anko Mitarashi is here!'

"Everybody, there is no time to be happy!" says Anko "I am the second Examiner, Anko Mitarashi! Let's go to the exam!" she shouts at us. "Follow me!"

She is very hyper compared to Ibiki…. She also reminds me of someone.

As I look around I noticed that everyone is thinking the same thing. That and that she is weird.

"Grasp the atmosphere." Ibiki tells Anko

Anko starts to turn red. She looks embarrassed right now.

"78?" she questions then looks at Ibiki "Ibiki you let 26 teams pass? The first exam must have been too soft." She complains

She reminds me a little bit of Naruto.

"It looks like there are a lot of excellent students this time." Ibiki tells her.

"Oh well…" Anko sighs. "I'm going to make more than half of the teams fail in the next exam." She says confidently. "I'm getting excited."

'This girl is insane! But this exam is about to get more interesting.' I think with a smirk.

"I will explain the details tomorrow. We will go somewhere else, so ask your Jounin teachers about the rally point and time. That is all. Dismissed."

This lady is weird. Anyway I am out of here.

"Yuki! Let's go!" I say to Yuki.

"Okay!" He replies with a smile. "We should go to that place she just mentioned and check it out."

"No, let's go tomorrow." I say to him.

"fine." Yuki replies.

We both poof back to the hotel and father is here to greet us.

"Well I take it the Exam went well?" He says with a smirk.

"Yes, father." I say. "we passed, but more importantly you precious Sasuke-kun has passed." Yuki says.

"That is great. I have great plans for tomorrow's challenge." He says.

"Father, I'm curious…" Yuki begins. "What are your true plans with Team Dosu?"

"Do not worry about them." Father begins, "If they keep acting the way they are I am planning on dispose of them."

"By the way father, where is the next exam?" Yuki asks.

"It is at the Forest of Death." Father says, "There we will test precious Sasuke-kun to see if he deserves the curse mark of heaven"

"how would you like us to test him?" I ask

"Just find and watch him. protect him, but don't get to involved." Orochimaru says, "If you see that him or his teammates will probably die, step in, for all of you need to be alive to get to the next stage."

"very well." I say

"Now try to get a good night sleep." Father says with a smirk.

We watch as father walks away. "Well looks like you wont be able to kill sakura-chan yet." Yuki says with a smirk.

"Oh shut up and go to bed Yuki." I say as I walk away. "I will find a way to kill her, don't you worry."

I could hear Yuki chuckle as we head over to our beds.

'I hope the next test will be as easy as this one. But now the real challenge is going to come…' I think with a sigh as I drift off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey peeps. I hope you are enjoying the story! Please let me know what you all think! If there is a fight you would like to see or anything. **_____

"Miz, I am kind of worried." Yuki tells me as we walk toward our destination.

"Why would you be worried?" I answer back with an annoyed voice.

"Well, we haven't seen father for a while..." Yuki says

"So?" I reply

"Well… I thought we would need him to tell us when he plans on giving Sasuke the curse mark." Yuki says in a whisper.

"He will reveal himself soon." I say "besides it is going to be in The Forest of Death, so he will be disguised as a ninja and their team. We should be able to find him easily."

"I know, but we don't even know who this Shiore of Kusagakure looks like."

"Stop worrying, Yuki."

We continue to walk toward our destination because father has disappeared on us, so we decided to follow some rain ninja to the place. We go through what looks like the Leaf village's training field and upon a huge gate. I look around and I see the other ninja have made it, including Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and the other Genin.

"What is this place?" I hear Naruto say.

I look back at the gate and I see a small poster that says, 'Area forbidden.' There are also some more Leaf ninja here.

"This is where the Second Exam will take place." Anko says to us. "The 44th training area… also known as the Forest of Death."

I couldn't help but smirk at the name. Things are about to get real interesting. This might even be a good place to kill Sakura… that's if she could make it out alive.

"The Forest of Death?" Naruto says with a freaked out look on his face.

'Come on Naruto! I could see Sakura having that pathetic look on her face but not you!' I glance over at Sasuke and he has the same look as Naruto and Sakura. 'This is going to be a hard day.' I glance once more at the gate and this time I noticed that there are all these crazy chains on the gate.

"Looks like they are trying to keep things from coming out rather than going in, don't you think?" Yuki says to me in a whisper.

"No kidding." I say back to him with a small chuckle.

"Hey look at Naruto." Yuki says to me while pointing in Naruto's direction. "He has something following him."

I look and I see Naruto running from some fake rock. It looks like someone is trying to pretend not to be noticed. When the 'rock' begins to run it looks like it has three pairs of legs. I wonder if it is those same three kids that I helped out last time.

"Hey! Komohamaru!" Naruto yells at the 'rock', "What are you doing here?"

"I should have expected that from the man I look up to." Says Komohamaru from inside the box. "Good job detecting me." With that the three of them come out of the box.

"The one who possess the sex appeal of an adult, and the female ninja from the senior group, Moegi" says Moegi.

'What the hell are they doing?' I think as I watch them.

"The one who loves dividing numbers, Udon." Says Udon.

"This Village's number one Genin Ninja, Komohamaru." Says Komohamaru.

"And the three of us make, the Komohamaru Corps!" they all say in unison.

"What do you three want?" Naruto asks them. "I'm about to take the Second Exam for the Chunin Selection." Naruto says with an annoyed voice. "I don't have time to play with you."

"We didn't come here to play!" Komohamaru says.

"Yeah, we came here on a story." Says Moegi.

"Yes, Yes." Says Udon

Udon is not one with many words…

"A story?" Naruto asks

"Yes." Nods Komohamaru. "We were told to write an exclusive story on the Chunin Selection Exam for our school paper.

"So we came to ask you some questions." Says Moegi "Please cooperate."

This is really not the time, nor place. I wonder what will happen to them when Anko sees this.

"Please." Says Udon with a bow.

"But." Says Naruto.

"Hey there! What are you doing?!" says Anko.

Ha! You are going to get it now.

"Komohamaru wants to do an exclusive for his school paper or something." Says Naruto.

"Oh!" says Anko with a surprised face. "Yes, I remember Hokage-sama mentioned something like that." She says with a smile and rubbing the back of her head.

She is just like Naruto…

"Alright then!" she yells out to us. "We're going to have a 10 minute break now. If you are asked any questions just concede and cooperate quietly." Anko tells us.

"Yuki-" I begin to call but when I turned Yuki disappeared. Where did he go? If he makes me answer these question I will personally kill him. I continue to look around and I see Komohamaru asking Naruto questions. Naruto sure loves the questions. I then see Moegi walk over to me.

"Hello, Mizuki…ummm…. Is it ok if I ask you some questions?" Moegi asks me with a scared look.

I sigh. Seems like I have no choice. "Sure. What do you want to ask?"

"Ok!" she says with a big smile. "First I would like you to introduce yourself." Moegi tells me as she holds out a pen and paper.

"Okay. My name is Mizuki Kyoto. I am a Genin from the Hidden Sound Village. I am here taking the Chunin Selection Exam with my twin brother, Yuki Kyoto." I tell her.

She writes all of this down and then looks up at me. "Do you have any dreams or goals?"

'I do have one dream…' I think to myself. 'That dream is to make a true friend and to truly belong in a village, but I can't tell her that. I guess I have no choice but to lie…' "I don't have any big dreams, but only small little ones and my current small dream is to finish this Chunin Exam."

"That is pretty cool." She says as she writes on the little notepad. "What can you tell me about your brother Yuki? And why are there only two people on your team?" she asks me.

'Perfect, I could test out that lie now.' I think to myself. "There are only two people on the team because when we were in our academy there were not enough students to make perfect three man squads. No matter which way you divided the students there were either one to many or one to less. Thus they decided to divide us in threes with one team of two." I say to her with a straight face. "The hard part for the sensei was choosing which two students will be the two man team. They decided it would be Yuki and I because we were/ are the strongest of the Genin."

I wait till she finished writing what I had said into her little notepad before I continue.

"Now about Yuki." I say with a sigh. "He is one that worries about getting in trouble. He has no problem following me in whatever I say, but he worries and lets the others know the dangers of doing something. He is a good team member. He also likes to joke around a lot and day dream at critical times."

She writes all of that down. "Geez thanks Mizuki!" she says with a smile.

"No problem." I reply with a smile.

"Hey! Your ten minute break is over." Yells Anko. "Everyone come back now!"

"See ya." I say to Moegi as I walk back. When I get half way back Yuki jumps down next to me. "Where were you Yuki?"

"Who me?" He says with a smile. "Well I was up in a tree watching you get questioned. You didn't say anything about the mission right?" he says with a worried look.

"No Yuki. I told her exactly what we are going to tell Anko if she asks. About why we are a two man squad." I tell him.

"Good!" Yuki says with a smile.

"You will be able to experience why this place is called the Forest of Death." Anko says.

I watch Naruto as he makes fun of Anko. I walk over to him and punch him in the head. "Naruto. Pay attention if you want to survive."

"But there is no point in trying to scare us like that." Naruto says as he rubs the spot of where I punched him. "I'm not scared at all."

"Really? You sure are energetic." Anko tells him with a smile. She then throws a kunai at him that grazes his cheek. I watch as the kunai as it nearly misses a grass ninja. Anko then appears right behind Naruto while saying, "Boys like you die the fastest." She then holds onto his right cheek while the left one is bleeding. She then moves her left hand to touch the blood on his cheek. "After spilling all that red blood that I love all over the place…" she then pulls out another kunai to attack a grass ninja with a long tongue that is holding the kunai that Anko threw. Naruto has a petrified face.

Is that father? I look at Yuki and he is studying that ninja too.

"Here's your knife." Says the Grass ninja with the long tongue.

Anko looks back at him with a smile, "Thank you. But don't stand behind me like that. That is unless you want to die young." Anko says as she grabs the Kunai and the Grass ninja puts the tongue back in his mouth.

I look at the grass ninja's outfit and I realize that it is the same outfit as fathers. It is the usual tan shirt with that ugly looking purple tube like bow on the back. He really out did himself. I now see that Sasuke Uchiha is going to get this curse mark.

"Well, I get itchy when I see blood. Also my precious hair was cut, so I got a little excited." Says the ninja.

"Yuki-kun…." Hinata says

Yuki looks at her with a small blush. "What's up Hinata?"

"I hope… that Naruto-kun will be ok…" she says with worry.

"He will be fine!" Says Yuki with a smile.

"Looks like we now know who Shiore of Kusagakure is."

"indeed." Yuki says.

"I'm sorry" says the Grass ninja as he begins to walk away.

"It looks like there are a lot of hot headed people here today." Anko says with a smirk. "This is going to be interesting."

'You're the most hot head person here, Anko.' I think as I watch her.

"Before we begin the Second Exam, I'm going to pass these out to everyone." She says while holding out consent forms.

I watch as everyone gives her a 'what the fuck' face. It seems like we will be expected to die…

"These are consent forms that. Those taking this exam must sign these." Anko tells us.

"Why?" Naruto asks.

"From here on people will die." Anko says with a smirk.

I also smirk as I look at sakura. When she meets my eye she flinches and then looks away. 'Ha. Wimp.'

"Therefore we need peoples consent before we continue." Anko tells us. "Otherwise I will be held responsible." She says with a chuckle. "Now I will begin the explanation of the Second Exam." She says as she passes the consent forms.

I look at Yuki as I whisper, "You better not die on me."

He chuckles as he says, "You better not slow me down."

We grab out consent forms and sign them, while Anko continues, "To be concise, you will all go through an extreme survival match. "

'Survival match huh. This will be easy. Yuki and I had to survive every day with those missions father gave us.' I think with a smirk.

"First." She says while showing us a tiny map. "I'll explain the training area's geographical features. The 44th training area is a circular region surrounded by 44 locked gate entrances. There is a river, a forest, and a tower in the middle. The tower is approximately 10km from the gates. Inside this limited space you will have to go a certain survival program. The program consists of…" she says as she puts away the map. "A competition where anything goes over, these scrolls." She says as she pulls out two scrolls.

"Scrolls?" Yuki asks.

"Yes." Says Anko, "The Scroll of Heaven and the Scroll of Earth. You will fight over these scrolls. 26 teams in total passed the first exam; half of those teams will get the Scroll of Heaven." She says while holding up the white scroll. "The other half will get the Scroll of Earth." She says while holding up the blue scroll. "Each team will get one of these scrolls. Simply you will have to fight over these."

"And what's needed to pass?" I ask her.

"Bring the Scrolls of Heaven and Earth to the tower with your teammates." Anko says.

"In other words, the 13 teams, or half of the people here, that get their scroll stolen will fail." Sakura says.

"But it needs to be done within the time limit. This exam has a time limit of 120 hours." Anko says, "or exactly five days."

'That is more than enough time to get these scrolls.' I think to myself as I eye the competition.

"Five days?!" Ino says.

"What about food?" says Chouji.

"What's wrong? You guys don't know how to survive in the woods? Or find food for yourselves?" I say coldly.

Yuki chuckles at my statement.

"Scrounge it up yourselves." Anko tells them "The forest is a treasure box of nature, there should be plenty of food."

"However." Yuki says with a smile. "I bet there are plenty man-eating beasts, poisons bugs, and poisons plants."

"Oh no." says Chouji.

"Stupid that's why it's called survival." Ino tells him.

"Also, it is not possible that 13 teams or 39 people to pass." Says Neji.

"As time passes you will be required to move more." Lee responds. "So, the time to rest your body will be shorter. This seems quite rough." Lee says with a smile.

"And were surrounded by enemies." Sasuke says. "We won't be able to sleep in peace."

"People will get hurt in the process of fighting over the scroll." Anko says. "And those who cannot bear this programs strictness will emerge, as well."

"Excuse me." Shikamaru says while raising his hand. "Can we quit in between?"

"As a rule you are not allowed to give up during the exam. You will spend five days in the forest." She says with a smile.

"Just as I thought." Says Shikamaru. "How troublesome."

"While we are on the topic, here are the conditions that will make you fail." Anko says. "First, a team that cannot bring the two scrolls to the tower with the three teammates will fail. Second, a team that loses a teammate or produces an unrecoverable teammate will fail."

'Shit. That means I cannot kill Sakura… I need to make sure that Sasuke makes it to the end, alive…' I think as I give Sakura a look that says you are lucky.

"Also just as a note, you are not allowed to look inside the scrolls until you reach the tower." Anko says.

"What happens if you look inside?" Naruto asks.

"That's a surprise you'll see when you look at It." she says with a teasing voice. "If you become a Chunin you will be handling top secret documents. It's to determine your reliability. That's it for the explanation." She says. "We will exchange three consent forms for one scroll at the hut, except for that one team with two members. You're a special case." She says while pointing to the small hut. "After picking your gate entrance, everyone will begin at the same time." She sighs. "Here's the last piece of advice. Don't die!"

Yuki and I already signed our consent forms so all we have to do is get a scroll. I watch as the Leaf ninja begin to put a curtain up. 'I see…so we don't see what types of scrolls each team has and which of the three is carrying it. It is just like how Ibiki said. In this exam, gathering information is done by putting your life on the line. Everyone is an enemy.' I begin to look at everyone. 'The determination here is solid. That means we will kill each other.'

"We are going to have to be careful with Gaara." Yuki says calmly. "He is similar to us. He won't hesitate to kill; only he seeks the kill."

I look at Yuki as I stand up. "Do not worry, Yuki, we will make it alive."

He chuckles. "You better be right, but if I pass out you will carry me on your back right!" he says with a grin.

"Lets go get the scroll you moron." I say as I walk toward the hut.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I don't own Naruto. **_

Yuki and I walk over to the little hut to get our scroll. As I look around I see that most people are looking at us like if we are crazy. 'What I came here to pass this test and to capture the Uchiha. Is that so wrong?' I think to myself.

Yuki quickly turns to a different direction.

"Oi! Where are you going?" I yell out to him.

"I need to talk to someone really fast." He yells back.

'I wonder who is going to talk to… there's only one way to fine out.' I think as I jump in a tree and follow him.

"Hey Hinata! What are you doing there?" Yuki says while walking over to her.

'Hinata? He better not be getting any ideas.' I say as I jump on another branch.

"Oh! Yuki-kun…" Hinata says with a blush. "Umm…well… I was a… thinking about whether I should continue or not…"

"What?!" Yuki says in alarm. "What do you mean Hinata? You made it this far right? You should at least make it to the end. Here I will tell you this because it is almost time to turn these forms in. If I am in the position to save you I will ok!" He says as he puts his hand on her shoulder. "But in order for me to help you, you have to show you need it. Got it?"

"Uh… Okay" Hinata says while blushing.

"Good! Now I have to go, but remember if I am able to, I will save you!" Yuki says while walking back to the hut.

I follow him to the hut from the trees. I then jump down next to him.

"This is a dangerous game you are playing." I tell him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Yuki replies to me with a smile.

"I am not going to push you further, but remember this: How would she react if she knows who you really are and why you are really here." I say.

He stays quiet for a while when he finally replies he says, "I could say the same to you. I see how you look at him."

I feel myself turn a crimson red, "I have no idea what you are talking about." I then walk ahead of him.

We finally reach the hut and there is a line now. We head to the back of the line and wait. We go into the little hut and hand them our two consent forms.

"Ah so you guys are the two man squad." The Leaf ninja says while looking at us.

"Yes we are." Yuki says with a smile.

"Well here is you scroll." He says while handing us a Heaven scroll.

I put this scroll in my hands while preforming a few hand signs. The scroll then turns into a necklace that has the same character as the scroll: Heaven.

"Here, Yuki, put this on." I say as I give the necklace to Yuki.

"Why do I have to wear it?" Yuki says as he puts it on.

"Because it would be bothersome for me to wear it since I have my headband on my neck. Anyway let's go find out which entrance we got." I say as I walk out.

"If you have received a scroll follow the person in charge and move to your designated gates." Anko tells us. "We will begin in 30 minutes."

Yuki and I follow the Leaf ninja as he takes us to our spot.

"Looks like it is time, Yuki." I say with a smirk.

Yuki just chuckles.

"Looks like we got gate 8." I say to Yuki. "Let's just hurry up and find someone with the Earth scroll…"

"Are you sure that's the only thing you want to do?" Yuki says with playfulness in his voice.

I smirk as I say, "You want to kill a few don't you?"

"You read my mind." Yuki says.

"Well we do have five days, so I guess it shouldn't be a problem." I say with a sigh.

The Leaf ninja begins to unlock the gate. "We will now begin the Chunin Selection Second Exam."

The doors open and Yuki and I run right in.

"Let's hurry up and find a team." I say.

"Okay. I say we should find Neji's team... We haven't mastered the Byakugan yet." Yuki says.

"That is a good idea, but it could jeopardize our mission. Let's get someone else instead." I say.

"Fine." Yukie replies.

We stay silent as we maneuver through the trees looking for our first victim. Eventually we come across three ninja. I look at Yuki and he looks back with a nod. I stop in a tree a few yards from them getting a kunai ready. Yuki quickly throws one at them. The kunai lands right in front of them. They look around while one of them yells, "Who's there?"

"It is pointless if you ask that question." Yuki says while landing in front of them. "Most ninjas kill from the shadows."

They get in a defensive stance, while they each pull out a kunai.

"We will kill you." Says one of them. "Don't make us hurt you kid."

"Oh trust me… I am not the one who is going to get hurt." Yuki says as he glares at them. Yuki then walks forward and picks up his kunai.

Two of them run toward Yuki. Yuki easily dodges them. He then kicks them into a tree.

"Come on is that all you got?" Yuki says teasingly.

One of them starts to do a few hand signs and says, "Earth Release: Mud Wolves." And three giant mud wolves come out of the ground and attack Yuki. I perform a few hand signs and say, "Shadow clone Jutsu." Two clones of me appear. My clones and I jump down and stab each wolf in the back of the neck. While my clones and I were doing this Yuki went and made his own clones. He then goes and attacks the first two ninja that attacked him. He takes his kunai and stabs one. Killing him. Once the three wolves are gone I run toward the other ninja. The ninja that I run toward performs a few hand signs and says, "Earth release: Earth Dragon Bullet" a huge dragon head comes out of the ground and shoots fire balls of mud toward me.

I quickly perform some hand signs and say, "Wood Release: World of trees Wall" then right infront of me a huge wall of branches interlace to make a net like wall blocking the mud bullets from hitting me.

"Shit!" the ninja says.

"Lighting beast running technique!" I here Yuki say. As I bring down my wall of branches I could see him controlling his lighting hound and killing the second ninja.

The third ninja looks at me with a terrified face. He clearly sees that he, not only lost the Chunin Exam, but also he might die right here right now.

I quickly run toward him. He attempts to defend himself with his Kunai, but I quickly hit his hand out of the way and stab my kunai right into his heart. I look at his face as the life leaves his eyes. I stand back as his body fall to the floor.

"Let's get the scroll and go, Miz." Yuki says while wiping blood of his kunai. "This guy has the scroll the other two didn't."

"Okay." I look through his stuff and I find an Earth scroll. "Well aren't we lucky."

I perform a few hand signs and turn the scroll into another necklace with the same character as the scroll: Earth. "Here."

Yuki then puts the necklace on. I hear a noise in the bushes. I look at Yuki and he heard it too. We walk over to the bush and we see Shikamaru holding Chouji's mouth to keep him from eating chips. "Chouji don't eat those chips. They will hear us and kill us. We are too young to die!" Ino says in panic.

"Hey guys. I would have never thought to see you here." Yuki says with a big smile.

"You guys better keep moving or else you're going to end up like those three." I say as I pointing back to the guys we just killed.

The three of them are so shock that they can't even talk.

Yuki notices and says, "Don't worry; we are not going to kill you. We are just leaving, so you better leave too."

With that Yuki and I jump to the trees and head to the tower.

"It feels kind of good to kill again." Yuki says with a smile.

"It sure does, but to bad those three had to see it." i say.

"It is good that they saw it because now they know what is expected of them." Yuki says coldly.

"True."

We both continue to jump through the forest, jumping from tree branch to tree branch. 'This kind of reminds me of old times, when Yuki and I had to go on these long missions for father.'

Yuki and I continue to jump through the trees until I see Naruto on the floor all tied up.

"Yuki stop."

Yuki quickly stops and looks at me.

"Isn't that Naruto?" I say while pointing down.

"Why, yes it is." Yuki says.

"Well lets go help him." I say as I jump onto the ground next to him.

Naruto is really tied up he even has a rope on his mouth to keep him from talking.

"You untie him I am going to see what happen to the other two." I say to Yuki.

I quickly jump to another branch and see Sasuke and Sakura about to fight this ninja from the rain. 'Crap. Let's see if they can handle this.' I think as I activate my Vinnigan. 'This will be a good time to get some new moves.'

"How unlucky. I guess I have no choice since you found me out." The rain ninja says. "Which one of you has the scroll? If you give up quietly I will spare your lives."

'But I won't spare yours.' I think as I get a kunai ready. I watch as Sakura and Sasuke stay quiet, but stare him down.

"I see. I have to use force now." The Rain ninja says as he runs toward them.

Yuki jumps to the tree next to me as he activates his Vinnigan.

"How is Naruto?" I ask.

"He is fine he is just waiting for a good time to go and attack that imposter," Yuki says with a smirk. "He also said he had to finish peeing."

"We won't get involved unless they really need it, ok." I say to Yuki. "We have to see how strong Sasuke is."

"Understood."


	12. Chapter 12

_**I don't own Naruto**_

Yuki and I sit in the tree and watch as the Rain ninja runs toward Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke easily dodges the ninja's attack and kicks him in the back. I watch as Sakura just stands there and lets Sasuke do all the work. The Rain ninja quickly turns around and goes for another attack. Sasuke jumps in the air, does a few hand signs, and says, "Fire ball jutsu." A big fire ball goes toward the rain ninja. The ninja dodges it and disappears. Sasuke lands on the ground and the ninja is nowhere to be found.

"Looks like the Rain ninja wanted to test their skill." Yuki says.

"Yes, but he will come back. He wasn't using all his strength." I say.

I noticed that Naruto has come back and the three of them huddle together. Yuki and I listen closely.

"If we three get separated." Sasuke says, "Don't trust anyone, even if they look like one of us. There's a possibility that the enemy will transform into one of us and approach us."

I watch as Naruto nods in approval.

Sakura asks, "So, what should we do?"

"Let's decide on a password." Sasuke says.

"Hey Mizuki. That's not a bad idea." Yuki says to me. "We should make one too."

"Okay, but let's see what theirs is first." I say to him as I watch Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.

"Password?" Naruto says.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully." Sasuke says seriously. "First, you ask, 'The ninja song, Ninki?' The answer is the following…It is a good chance when a large amount of enemies are making a scene. There are no hideouts even in a quiet place. It is important for a ninja to know the right time. The time when the enemy is tired and has his guard down. That's it."

I look at Naruto and he has a 'you got to be kidding me' look on his face and Sakura seems like she memorized the whole thing already.

"What the hell. That is a long password." Yuki says. "But do not worry I have made one that is much shorter." He continues with a smile.

"Fine, what is it?" I say as I turn to him.

"Ok." He says with a grin. "When we get separated and we see each other we must ask…"

I stare at him kind of scared at what he is going to say.

"When does the narwhal bacon?" Yuki says with a smile. "And we will reply…" he does a dramatic pause. "At midnight."

I punch him on the head as I say, "What the hell kind of a question is that?"

"It will work." He says with a pouting face. "Besides do you have a better one."

I think for a moment, but I don't come up with one…"Fine I guess we have no choice, but to use that." I say in defeat.

Just then I hear Naruto scream, "So huge!"

I turn and I see a huge brown snake. It defiantly belongs to father.

"Yuki you don't think father is going to give him the mark now, do you?" I say.

"I don't know, but we are going to have to help." He says activating his Vinnigan.

"Good point." I say as I activate my Vinnigan.

I watch as the snake quickly wraps its tail around Naruto.

"Shit we have to help them." I say to Yuki. "They can't die, not yet."

"Wait. Let's see what will happen." He says as he gets ready to jump.

The snake then swallows Naruto whole.

"You want the scroll of Earth right?" says a grass ninja as he takes out the scroll of Earth.

The ninja then takes the Earth Scroll and swallows it whole. 'Yup that is father. I hope he doesn't ask us to fight.' I watch Sakura freak out at what she just saw.

"Now, let's begin." Father says after he swallows the scroll. "The fight over our scrolls."

Sakura and Sasuke freak out over what father just said.

"By putting our lives on the line." Father says as he touches his eye.

I watch as Sasuke is standing there like a frighten puppy and Sakura just fell to the floor. Father grabs a kunai and is prepared to throw it at Sasuke.

'Crap. Wait, father won't kill Sasuke, he can't.' Yuki looks at me and says "Mizuki, want to mess with father?"

"Sure." I say as I hold up a kunai.

"I wanted to have a little bit more fun, but now I am disappointed." He then throws two kunais. Yuki and I quickly jump in front of Sakura and Sasuke and block the kunais.

"Now, now" Yuki says with a smile. "You shouldn't kill them so easily."

We watch as father looks at us with wide eyes then smiles. "Seems this will get more interesting." He says as he licks his lips.

Sasuke then snaps out of it, grabs Sakura and jumps out of there. Yuki and I lower our kunais and look at father.

"That is a nice disguise you got there." I say to him. "Where are the real Grass ninja, Orochimaru?"

"Don't worry about them right now." Father says. "Why did you block the attack?"

"Wasn't our job to protect/ capture Sasuke?" Yuki asks. "If it was, then we can't let you kill him. You could toy with him though."

"You can't kill the others either." I say to him. "I am going to kill the girl later, and the blond boy, don't touch him. He is not worth it." I say with a glare.

"My attention is on the Uchiha, he is not normal prey. I will leave the others to you, but I will not guarantee their safety." Father says. "Let's go back to the hunt."

"Father we will make it easy for you to give Sasuke the Curse Mark of Heaven, but right now we can't take him or his friends." I say to him.

"Very Well." Father says as he goes to the direction that Sasuke went. "I will make sure he survives the Curse Mark first." He yells back to us as he disappears.

"We have to go after him right."" Yuki says with worry.

"Yup."

Yuki and I jump through the trees to where Sasuke went. It wasn't hard to find him since there was a giant snake getting ready to attack him. I watch as Sasuke quickly freaks out and starts screaming.

"Don't get near me!" Sasuke screams as he throws shurikin at the snake.

Yuki and I keep our Vinnigan activated. We have to stay on high alert in case these guys know good attacks.

"You can't let your guard down for even a second." Says father as he comes out of the snake's neck. "Prey needs to strain their minds all the time, and run around in the presence of a predator." Father then looks at Sasuke.

I jump next to Sasuke as Yuki jumps next to Sakura. They are both surprised to see us.

"Sasuke don't you dare chicken out." I say as I hold out a kunai.

"Sakura please try and stay on guard." Yuki tells her.

Sakura and Sasuke stay frozen from shock. Father then turns the bottom half of his body to a snake a curls around a tree. Right above him lands some kunai stopping him right in his tracks.

"Sorry Sasuke." Naruto says.

"Naruto!" Sakura says happily.

"I forgot the password." He says with a smile.

"Good Naruto you look kind of cool." Sakura tells him

"Naruto!" Sasuke tells him. "You must have come here to show off by helping us, but don't get involved."

"What the hell Sasuke. Naruto could help you right now." I say to him. "You need all the help you can get."

"Run." Sasuke says. "He's way above our level."

"Looks like you defeated the big snake, Naruto-kun." Father tells him as he lies calmly on the tree.

"Hehehe!" Naruto yells out. "Looks like you are picking on the weak, eh?"

'Naruto you idiot." I think as Yuki and I lower our guard. Sasuke and Sakura notice and they begin to freak out.

"Now that I, the great Naruto Uzumaki, am here!" Naruto says as he points to father. "I am going to beat you to a pulp."

"Wait." Sasuke says. "I'll give you the scroll." Sasuke says as he takes out the Scroll of Heaven. "Please, take this and leave us in peace."

"Hey, Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto yells from his tree. "Why are you trying to give our enemy the scroll?"

"You shut up!" Sasuke yells at Naruto.

"I see, you're smart." Father says. "The only hope prey has from a predator is to hand over something else to eat to save itself."

"Take it." Sasuke says as he throws the scroll.

Naruto then quickly jumps off his branch and catches the scroll, while landing right next to Sasuke and me. I quickly jump next to Yuki.

"You don't butt in!" Sasuke yells. "Don't you understand the situation we are in?"

Naruto then turns around and punches Sasuke in the face, causing Sasuke to land a few trees away.

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke yells as he lands on his feet.

I watch Naruto breathe heavily. 'This kid is pisted. This is not going to end well.'

"I forgot the password. So I can't make sure of this, but you're a fake Sasuke aren't you?" Naruto says.

"Naruto, what are you saying?" Sakura asks.

Yuki and I decide to stay out of this.

"You idiot. I am the real one!" Sasuke says in anger.

"Liar." Naruto says.

I watch as father grins.

"The idiot and coward I see in front of me right now can't be the Sasuke I know." Naruto continues. "I don't know how strong he is, but there is no guarantee that he'll let us go even if we hand over our scroll."

'Oh he will let you go after he has some fun.' I think to myself as I watch them. 'He won't really kill you guys, just seriously injure you.'

"You're the one who is scared, the one who doesn't understand the situation," Naruto says.

I watch as Sasuke just stares processing what Naruto has said. Then father begins to laugh. Yuki and I look at father.

"Naruto-kun," father says as he stands up. "You're correct."

I watch as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura give petrified faces. Yuki and I stay calm, but get in a defensive stance. All Yuki and I have to do is give father an opening to give Sasuke the curse mark, even if it means fighting him and these guys at the same time.

"I just have to kill all of you to take the scroll." he says as he rolls up his sleeve and reveals a summoning tattoo that is on his forearm. I watch as father bites his thumb and rub his blood on his tattoo.

"Don't mess with us!" Naruto yells as he runs toward father.

I couldn't help myself, but yell, "Naruto don't not yet! He is summoning a snake!"

"Stop! Run, Naruto!" Sasuke yells after me.

"I've lost faith in you Sasuke!" Naruto yells as he jumps toward father.

"Summoning move." Father says as he performs hand signs and summons a giant snake.

The giant snake hits Naruto with a head-butt causing Naruto to fly toward a tree.

"Crap, father is getting serious, Yuki." I whisper to him as I get in a fighting stance.

"I know." Yuki replies.

"Naruto!" Sakura yells as she runs forward.

"You idiot!" I yell as I pull Sakura back. "Don't go. You don't know how to fight! You will only get yourself killed!"

Yuki quickly jumps and catches Naruto and lands on a nearby branch.

"This guy is stronger than you guys know. He is just toying with you guys. He is not being serious." Yuki says serious while watching father.

"How do you know that?" Sakura asks.

"Don't ask unnecessary questions, Sakura." I say to her as I watch father.

I notice that she is freaked by what I said, but I ignore her. I notice that Naruto is breathing heavily next to Yuki. This kid must be in pain, but I doubt he will stay down.

"How cute." Father says. "This boy reminds me of you, Yuki-kun." Father says as he looks from Naruto to Yuki. "What a cute prey."

Right when he says that the snake takes its tail and slams on to the branch that Naruto and Yuki were on. Both Yuki and Naruto fall to the bottom. 'Dang father is not going to go easy on us. He is going treat us like them.'

Both Yuki and Naruto land hard on a branch, causing them to cough up blood.

"Eat them for now." Father says.

I watch as Yuki and Naruto fall off the tree toward the snake's open mouth. I continue watch Naruto and I start feeling a strong chakra from him. I look closer as I jump toward Yuki and I notice Naruto's eyes change from a bright blue to red fox eyes. I quickly grab Yuki and land on a branch. Naruto then turns around, now landing feet first and kicks the snake in the face causing him to fly back to a tree.

"Is this kid the nine-tailed boy?" I whisper to myself.

Naruto then jumps from the tree to the snake and starts punching it on the snout.

"Naruto's gone berserk." I hear Sakura say. "But why is Naruto so strong."

I felt like slapping her for that, but thought better of it. I look at Sasuke and I notice that he is frozen from shock. As Naruto goes for another round of punches, father opens his hand and sends a giant fire ball toward Naruto. Naruto then slams into the trees and lands on his back.

"That's Naruto?" Sasuke says in shock.

"Your next." Father says to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun. How will you fight?"

Father then turns with the snake and heads straight to Sasuke. I am not going to bother stopping him since I know he won't kill Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yells.

The snake is coming toward him at a fast pace, but then Naruto comes and stops the snake dead in its path using two kunai, inches away from Sasuke. I watch as all the others are shocked.

Naruto breathes heavily as he looks up with those red fox eyes and says, "Hey… are you hurt…Scaredy-cat?"

Sakura and Sasuke are so shocked they can't even answer.

"This idiot and coward I see isn't the Sasuke I know." Naruto says to Sasuke.

Just then father wraps his tongue around Naruto's arms and pulls him straight up.

"Why you!" Naruto yells as he struggles to break free. "Dammit. Let go you snake bastard!" Naruto yells.

Father then brings Naruto closer to him. Father then makes the tips of his fingers on his right hand glow with purple fire. "Gogyo Fuuin!" father says as he places his hand and Naruto's seal that has appeared on his stomach. Naruto clearly is in a lot of pain as he screams out.

"Sasuke-kun! Please help Naruto!" Sakura yells out.

I watch as Naruto's eyes turn back to normal and he goes limp. Father grabs the scroll from Naruto's bag and then throws Naruto.

"Naruto!" I yell as I throw a kunai pinning Naruto to a tree.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks him. "Naruto is different from you, Sasuke-kun. He's dumber and a nuisance sometimes, but at least he's not a coward!"

"Your one to talk, Sakura." I say as I land next to her. "The last time I checked you were standing here like a coward too."

Sasuke just looks at her, he then reveals his sharingan eyes. Father then makes a sign to make the snake disappear, leaving a huge cloud of smoke. Sasuke and Father stare at each other getting ready to fight. I could tell by father's face that he is going to toy with Sasuke.

"Yuki this is bad." I say to him. "Father is just going to toy with him."

"I know, but there is nothing we can do." Yuki says. "Once Orochimaru has his eyes on something not even we can stop him."

I turn around because I heard a gasp and I see Sakura looking at us with wide eyes. "Did you say-"

I quickly put a kunai to her throat.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

"Yuki this is bad." I say to him. "Father is just going to toy with him."

"I know, but there is nothing we can do." Yuki says. "Once Orochimaru has his eye on something, not even we can stop him."

I hear a gasp behind me, so I turn around and see Sakura looking at us with wide eyes. "Did you say-"

I quickly put a kunai to her throat stopping her before she talked. "You didn't hear a thing, Sakura." I look into her big scared eyes, as she slowly nods. "Good. Because if I find out you told anyone I _willI_ kill you before you see your family." I keep the kunai at her throat.

"I promise I won't tell them." She tells me.

"We are going to have to kill her." Yuki tells me.

Her eyes grow wider. "We will, but not now we need her alive to make sure Sasuke passes." I say with a sad voice as I lower my kunai. "Just remember Sakura, I do not hesitate to make a kill." I say with a deadly smile.

I turn to look at Sasuke and I see him staring father down with his sharingan activated as he gets into a fighting stance.

"Remember Yuki, all we have to do is give him an opening." I say.

"Okay, but for now I am staying out of it and keeping an eye on her." He says while looking at Sakura.

"He is definitely part of the Uchiha clan. His blood must be making him excited." Father says as he gets into his fighting stance. "I will take my time to see how strong you are."

Sasuke grabs a kunai and puts it in his mouth. He then runs toward father. He jumps in the air and while doing a flip he throws shurikin at father. Father easily dodges his shurikin. Sasuke then lands on a branch and kicks off of it to go and kick father. Orochimaru blocks every attack and then tries and kicks Sasuke. Sasuke then proceeds to land neat Orochimaru and runs back to punch him. They continue this hand-to-hand combat. Sasuke was using his sharingan to block every move, but then father begins to move faster and begins to run around. Even I can tell that Sasuke can't keep up with him. Right when Orochimaru was going to attack, Sasuke dodged, preformed hand signs and lets out a huge fire ball. To dodge the attack father buried underground and quickly digs toward Sasuke. Sasuke jumps back to dodge the attack. Orochimaru slowly stands up.

"Mizuki, this is taking forever." Yuki says as he sits down.

Orochimaru throws a strong gust of wind toward Sasuke, while Sasuke dodges it.

"It is, but take advantage of the situation. We could copy all of these moves." I say to Yuki as I sit next to him.

"How could you guys just sit there?!" Sakura yells at us. "How could you betray us?"

"Hey!" I say to her. "We never betrayed you guys."

"But you lied to us!" She tells me.

"We never lied." Yuki says. "You just never asked. Everything we told you was the truth… more or less."

"What about you being Sound Genin?" She asks.

I look at Yuki. He nods as he says. "We could tell her. We are going to kill her later, so we might as well tell her."

I look back at Sakura and say, "Father created the sound village recently, so technically we are Sound ninja Genin."

I turn to look at father just in time to see Sasuke grab him and pull him fast to the ground. "Crap, Yuki!" I say to him.

"On it!" Yuki says as he quickly jumps toward them and kicks Sasuke off of father. Father continues to fall, but he is now able to turn and land on his back. Sasuke lands on his feet and watches Orochimaru. "What the hell are you doing." He says to Yuki.

"Sorry I was aiming for him." Yuki says with a sweet drop.

We turn our attention back to Orochimaru and notice that it is turning to mud. 'Good he used a mud substitution at the last minute.' Just then tons of kunai come from a tree and attacks Sasuke. Sasuke dodges them and uses some rope to swing himself to the other side of the tree. Right when he lands father comes and punches Sasuke right in the face. Father continues to attack Sasuke.

"Father will be giving him the mark soon." Yuki says to me.

"Mark?" Sakura asks. "What mark?"

I walk up to her and say, "This mark." I pull down my shirt from the left side just enough to reveal my Curse Mark. "This painful mark. This mark that both makes you stronger and weaker." I say.

Sakura just looks at me with wide eyes. She then looks at Yuki. Yuki then pulls his shirt down to reveal his curse mark.

"But he is your father! Why would he give you that mark if it is so painful?" Sakura asks.

"It is because we are his children, that is why he gave us the mark. He was going to take our bodies to master our ability, but when he tried it on our mother the body rejected him. So we are forever cursed since he doesn't want to take our bodies for his own anymore." I say to her with a cold look.

She is shocked by what I have said, but looks at Yuki to see if it true.

"This is not something we wouldn't lie about." Yuki tells her.

We all look back at Sasuke and Orochimaru and notice that Sasuke is on the floor.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yells.

Father slowly walks over to Sasuke. "That was too easy. You're not living up to the name of Uchiha. Oh well. I'm going to slowly beat you, and then kill you… Just like a bug."

I watch as Sasuke slowly opens his eyes and then father's butt blows up and he falls forward landing next to Sasuke. Sasuke then stands up and jumps backward, putting distance between him and father. He then throws shurikin attacked to strings toward father.

"Those are Sharingan-controlled triple windmill blades!" Yuki says with a smile as he points like a happy child.

I look at Sakura as she looks at Yuki. I could tell that she is thinking, 'how is this boy the son of a monster.' I smile at that because I think the same thing sometimes.

Sasuke manages to tie father to a tree using the blades. "Crap. Miz, we are going to have to get father out of that trap.

"Yuki, father is one of the Legendary Sanin… he doesn't need our help."

Sasuke then preforms a few hand signs.

"Oh! Miz!" Yuki says like a child. "It is the Katon, Ryuuka no jutsu (fire element, dragon fire technique)!" Yuki says with excitement. "We are learning all kinds of amazing Justus today!"

Then Sasuke lets out a huge streak of fire right towards father. The fire is so strong that it even went through the tree. I could hear father screaming.

"He did it!" Sakura says.

As I look at Sasuke I notice that he has used up a lot of chakra and probably won't be able to continue much longer. Yuki and I allow Sakura to run toward Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! You did it." when she gets up to him she notices he is in pain and asks, "Are you ok? Get a hold of yourself."

Just then father breaks free of the ropes that were holding him down. Yuki and I smirk. 'I knew a little attack like that won't stop him. If an attack like that could kill him then we would have killed him years ago.'

"Hey, Miz, Check it out father must have taken the face from that grass ninja. That fire jutsu ripped off part his face now." Yuki tells me while pointing to father.

I look at father and I notice that he used a Jutsu to paralyze Sasuke and Sakura. When I look at his face I notice that Yuki was right. Under the slightly color face of his you could see his pale skin and his snake eye.

"I'm impressed that you can use your Sharingan so well at your age." Father says as his voices starts to turn back to its normal deep hiss.

"Alright father is coming back." Yuki says.

"You live up to the name of Uchiha." Father continues. "I want you after all." He says.

I watch as Sasuke struggles to break free of his paralysis.

"You two are definitely brothers. Your eyes say that you carry more potential than Itachi." Fathers tells Sasuke.

Sasuke gives a shocked face as he says, "Who are you?!"

Father pulls out the Scroll of Heaven and says, "My name is Orochimaru. If you wish to see me again, get through this Exam as if your life depended on it." Father says as he begins to burn the Scroll of Heaven. "In other words, you'll have to defeat my subordinates, the three sound ninja."

"What nonsense are you chattering about?" Sakura asks. I could tell by her face that she is trying to remember other sound ninja, but can only think of Yuki and me. She looks at me and I shake my head saying that we are not the ones you have to defeat. She turns back to Orochimaru and says, "We never want to see your face anymore."

"It doesn't work that way." Orochimaru says with a smirk. He then holds out a hand sign and his neck extends wildly like a snake. He aims his head straight for Sasuke's neck. He then bites Sasuke on the neck. He does this so quickly that Sasuke didn't have a chance to block it.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yells out.

Orochimaru then removes his fangs and puts his neck right back to normal. I could see the Curse Mark of Heaven appearing on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke is in a lot of pain and he will be in that much pain for a while.

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura asks.

"You bitch. Didn't Yuki and I just tell you what he was going to do?" I say to myself. I could hear Yuki chuckling to my statement.

"I gave him a farewell present." Father says, "Sasuke-kun will seek me. He will seek me for power. It was fun being able to see a lot of your moves." Father says while slowly going into the tree. Father then disappears. Sasuke left in pain.

"I bet Sasuke has never been in this much pain before." I say as I watch him.

"Nope. Both you and I know how painful a curse mark is." Yuki replies.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura says as she runs to Sasuke. "Get a hold of yourself, Sasuke-kun." She freaks out when she sees the curse mark on his shoulder and then she goes and pulls him into her arms. He passes out.

"We are going to have to help her get them to safety." I say to Yuki.

"I guess you are right." Yuki says as he jumps down to Sakura.

I quickly go and jump to where Naruto is still stuck to the tree. I pull out the Kunai that is holding him up and I put him on my back. I then Jump down to where Sakura is. I see Yuki already has Sasuke on his back.

"Where are you taking them?" Sakura asks.

"She doesn't believe me when I tell her we are trying to help." Yuki says

"How could I." Sakura says.

"Didn't you hear what Orochimaru said?" I yell at her. "He wants Sasuke to survive and make it to the end. That is why you are alive and we are helping you. If we could still pass with one member being dead then I would have killed you. The only way to survive is to get you guys to a safe spot."

With that Sakura stood Quiet and followed us to a spot that is safe. "What should I do…?" I hear sakura say to herself.

"Well first you could learn how to fight." I say to her. "If it wasn't for Yuki and I you would have a hard time finding a spot to hide and you would be dead." I say as I land in front of a tree. The tree is up from the roots so it has a nice shelter. I place Naruto inside as Yuki places Sasuke inside right next to Naruto.

"Are you going to leave me here?" Sakura asks.

I look at her. "Yup. We will be around, so when Sasuke wakes up we will be able to tame him." I say as I walk away. "But for now I am hungry." Yuki and I jump to a tree branch. "So long Sakura." And with that we disappear.


	14. Chapter 14

_**I don't own Naruto. **_

Yuki and I have found some food near a small river not so far from where Sakura is hiding. We collect some of it and come back to where Sakura is hiding. When we get there we see the other three Sound ninja hiding in a tree. Yuki and I sneak up behind them, listening to what they are saying.

"I found you." Says Dosu. "We are going to strike at daybreak, just like how Orochimaru-sama ordered us to do. Our target is strictly Sasuke Uchiha."

"But if the other two get in our way, we can kill them right?" says Zaku.

"Of course." Says Dosu.

"Not if I can help it." I say to them as I chill next to a tree.

They turn around in shock. "Oh its you." Says Kin.

"Don't you think about killing them." I say.

All three of them were alarmed by what I said. "You are not going to kill the other two. The only way for Sasuke to pass this exam, like father wants, is if the other two survive. Trust me if we could kill them, the girl would have been dead already." I say with disappointment as I stare down at Sakura.

They begin to calm down a little bit. "Very well then." Says Dosu. "We won't give any promises on their safety, but we must go through with the plan."

"No, you will not kill any of them." Yuki says, "Remember this, Mizuki and I have to keep an image with the boys, so we will kill you if we have to." Yuki says with a cold glare.

The Sound ninja gives us a glare. "Then we will have to test your strength."

"I hope you are prepared to die." I say and with that we poof away to get some sleep.

**-Daybreak-**

Yuki and I get up and quickly head to where Sakura is hiding. I watch as she slowly gets up.

"I don't sense them, Miz." Yuki says to me.

"They will show up. Just keep looking." I say to him.

I watch as Sakura gets two cloths and puts them on Naruto and Sasuke's head. Yuki and I jump down next to her.

"Are you sure that is going to work?" Yuki asks her.

She jumps, sees Yuki and I, when she calms down she says, "I hope so."

I look at Sasuke as I watch him as he is suffering with the pain.

"He is going to be in pain for a while longer. Then he will wake up okay." I say to Sakura.

"How do you know?" Sakura asks. I was about to slap her.

"Did you forget everything we told you already?" I tell her while trying to hold back the slap.

She just stays quiet. Yuki and I stay on watch as Sakura starts to drift off to sleep. 'Some protector she is.'

We hear something in the bushes and Sakura wakes up quickly while bringing out a kunai. Yuki and I quickly stand near her to protect her. "Nobody is going to kill you, but me Sakura." I say with a smile. When the thing comes out of the bushes we notice it was just a small squirrel.

"Breakfast!" Screams Yuki as he performs a few hand signs a lets out a fire ball that cooks the squirrel.

"Yuki!" I yell to him as I punch him on the head.

"What I am hungry…" he takes the cook squirrel and rips off one of the legs for me. "Here eat. You too." He says as he hands Sakura the other leg.

"Fine." Sakura and I eat the meat.

I quickly feel a presence of chakra. "Yuki!"

"I sense it too." He says as he looks straight at the Sound ninja that jump down from a tree and land in front of us.

"Not sleeping and taking the watch for the entire time." Says the sound ninja.

"But there's no need to do so." Says Dosu.

Yuki and I just sit there watching them. As long as they don't get closer I really don't care less what they say.

"Can you wake Sasuke-kun?" Dosu says. "We want to fight him."

"What are you talking about? What is your purpose?" Sakura ask.

"Do you really want to know their purpose, Sakura?" I ask her.

She looks at me with wide eyes and knows what I am talking about.

"She knows Orochimaru is behind all of this." I say to them.

They all look freaked out. "You told her!" says the girl.

"No. Father did. When he came and gave Sasuke the Curse Mark." Yuki tells them.

"But now that we heard that we can't ignore It." the ninja says.

"Then that means you will fight us." I say as I stand up.

"I'll kill this girl; too, I'll even kill the Sasuke guy." The ninja says.

"I would like to see you try." I say as I hold up my kunai. "The one who is going to die is you. Besides I have been itching for another kill."

"I agree, Miz." Yuki says with an evil smile.

"Wait, Zaku." Dosu says.

"What?" Zaku says.

I watch as the hairy back ninja walks forward. "How unoriginal." He says as he puts his hand on the ground. "The color of the dirt indicates that is has just been dug up. The grass doesn't grow here." he then picks up the fake grass. "There's no meaning to a trap if it isn't made well."

"How dumb." Zaku says. "This is going to be one pathetic match."

"Let's kill her right away." Dosu says.

"Good luck you ass-holes!" I say as I get my kunai ready.

All three of them jump into the air and head straight for Sakura. Sakura pulls out a kunai and cuts the rope to a trap she has set. A giant log is the trap. It heads straight to the three Sound ninja. Yuki looks at Sakura. "I see. So you were busy while Mizuki and I were asleep."

She gives a small smirk as a response. Dosu puts his hand on the log and uses a hand sign to blow it up using vibrations. "To be blunt, you have no talent at all." The three of them continue to come closer. "People like you need to work harder."

"Konoha Whirlwind!" Yells a familiar voice. I turn and I see that Lee has attacked all three of them with one move. Dosu was the only one who landed on his feet. Lee then lands right in front of Sakura and me.

"Then the three of you also need to work harder." Lee says while in a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" Dosu asks.

"Konoha's beautiful blue beast, Rock Lee!" Lee says seriously. The three sound ninja just stare at him not really sure what to think.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"When you or Sakura-Chan are in danger, I will appear at any time." Lee says with his back still toward us.

I could feel Yuki chuckling next to me. I look toward him and whisper, "Shut up!"

Yuki then motions that he is sorry, but that doesn't stop him from chuckling. I decide to ignore him as I look back at the other Sound ninja and they are watching Lee very closely.

"But right now we are you enemy too." Sakura tells him.

"I told you before." He replies. "That I will protect you to the death."

"Oh, thank you." Sakura says.

Dosu throws the Earth Scroll to Zaku. "I will kill these guys. You go after Sasuke." Dosu reveals his right arm showing the machine and runs toward Lee. "Crap. Lee you can't fight him!" I yell to him.

"Your attack has some sort of trick to it, right?" Lee says as he pulls up a huge tree from the ground to block the killing punch. "I won't dodge it in a normal way."

I let out a small sigh of relief. I look at Dosu and he is shocked by what Lee said.

"I saw your move before." Lee says. "I will defeat them one at a time with everything I have!"

"Lee are you forgetting about us?" Yuki asks with a smile as he holds out a kunai.

Lee looks at Yuki with a smile. "No, I have not forgotten about you! Let us fight!"

Zaku and Kin run toward Yuki and I. "We are leaving the hairy guy to you, Lee." Yuki says as he runs toward Zaku. I run toward Kin. "Miz, I have thought up a new attack that we should try."

"Okay what is it?" I ask.

We both stop right in our spot as the other two continue to run. "Okay I want you to do your Lighting Lion attack." Yuki says.

I look at him in confusion, but I make the hand signs, while activating my Vinnigan. I perform a few hand signs and say, "Lighting release: White Lion" and in my left hand a giant lighting lion appears.

"Okay now send it to them." Yuki tells me.

As I send the Lighting Lion toward Kin I notice Yuki do a few hand signs and sends a giant stream of fire toward my lion. The lighting lion is now covered in fire and does a direct hit on Kin.

"Alright it worked!" Yuki says in excitement.

"What did?" I ask him.

"Kyoto's Fire-Lighting Lion!" He says like a little boy.

I punch Yuki in the head as I say, "What kind of name is that?" Kin lands on her back, but is still able to stand.

"What?" Yuki says as he rubs the spot where I punched him. "I thought it sounded cool."

I turn around just in time to block an attack from Zaku. I then kick him hard enough to send him flying back next to the girl. I turn around see what Lee is doing and I see him removing some of the bandages on his arms. 'Is he going to use that move again?' I turn back and I see the hairy back ninja coming straight for Lee.

Lee Quickly disappears from right in front of the hairy back ninja.

"He disappeared?" the ninja says.

Lee then reappears and kicks the ninja in the jaw sending him up in the air. Lee then jumps up right behind the ninja and says, "I'm not done yet!" Lee's bandages then cover the hairy ninja's body, not letting him move. Lee puts his arms around the ninja and they both start falling head first to the ground.

"That's not good. He can't break the fall like that." Zaku says as he performs some hand signs.

"Yuki!" I say pointing at Zaku.

"On it!" Yuki says.

I look back at Lee as I see him start to spin. "Secondary lotus!" Lee then jumps away right when Dosu hits to ground, but Yuki was to late Zaku managed to soften the spot of where his teammate has landed.

"Oh boy. " Zaku says. "Looks like I made it in time."

"Crap!" Yuki says while kicking Zaku in the face.

Dosu then gets up at glares at Lee.

"That can't be!" Lee says.

"That is a terrifying move. I was dropped onto this sponge ground, but it still hurt like hell." Dosu says as he reveals his right arm. "Now it's my turn."

He the runs straight for Lee and attempts to punch him. Lee dodges the attack by moving backward. 'Crap! That is how his moves work.' I think to myself. "Yuki come on!" I say as I run toward Dosu. When I get close enough I kick him hard in the face causing him to fly up backwards. I look back at Lee and I see that he is in pain from that attack.

"You move is indeed fast." Dosu says to Lee as he gets up, "But our moves are at the speed of sound, and exceed yours."

Lee then falls to the floor. I jump next to Lee to see if he is ok. 'This is bad. There is no way he can beat these guys.' I think as I look from Lee to the sound ninja.

"I will teach you that there is a wall that you can't get past just by hard work." Dosu says.

I stand up straight and say, "Yuki cover me!"

"On it!" Yuki says.

We both run toward Dosu. "You never truly fought us, so you don't know how strong we are." I say with a smile.

Yuki begins to perform a few hand signs and a giant tornado appears. "Wind Release!" I then make a few hand signs and send an electrical current through the tornado. "Lightning release!" We both then say, "Wind God and Thunder God Technique!" The giant lighting tornado goes toward the Sound ninja's direction hitting them and causing them to fly backward.

"We got more where that came from!" Yuki says with a cheesy smile. I quickly run back to see if Lee is ok.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys! How are you enjoying the chapters? Trying to update these chapters as much as I can heehee. Anyway… I do not own Naruto. **_

"We got more where that came from!" Yuki says with a cheesy smile. I quickly run back to see if Lee is ok. I can see that Lee is in a lot of pain from that move. This is bad.

I look back at the Sound ninja and I see that they are still able to move. Yuki and I can't kill them. It has to be Sasuke. Lee then proceeds to throw up next to me.

"Lee-san!" Sakura yells.

I look closely at Lee and I see blood coming from his ears. 'Fuck these guys really did mess with him.'

"There's a little trick in my attack." Dosu says while lifting his right arm to reveal that machine thing. "Just dodging it won't help. It's sound. You dodged my fist, but the sound attacked you. Do you know what sound is?" he asks.

"Vibrations?" Sakura asks.

"Correct." Dosu says. "Being able to hear something means that your eardrum catches the vibration in the air. And the human eardrum will shatter at anything above 150 decibels. On top of that, by applying a shock to the semicircular canals, an opponent will lose his sense of balance."

'Shit that is exactly what he did to Lee.' I think as I look at Lee. 'If we are not careful the same thing can happen to us.'

"You won't be able to move your body well for a while." Dosu says.

"Your outdated hand-to-hand combat moves won't work on us." Zaku says. "It was effective for a while, but I showed you my technique. So it's not going to go as smoothly as you thought it'd be."

"They think they are so special." Yuki says to me. "If only we could kill them."

"Patience, Yuki." I say to him.

"I can control supersonic waves and air pressure." Zaku says. "And I'm capable of destroying even a rock. I can send air into the ground and make it a cushion, as well. It's different from your dumb moves." He says as he shows us his hands. His hands each have a whole in them that blows air out of it.

"Damn it!" Yuki says. "I really want to take a blow at these guys knowing what they can do!"

"No!" I say to him. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Please." Yuki says with puppy dog eyes.

I just glare at him and he stops in his place knowing he went too far.

"Okay." Dosu says. "You're next."

He then runs and attempts to punch Sakura. 'Really?'

I stand up and run toward him. I perform a few hand signs and say, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" three of me then appear. Now the four of us run toward him.

"Shoot!" Lee says as he tries to stand.

"He's coming." Sakura says.

"Not if I can help it." The four of us continue to run after him. I look to the side and I see Lee running toward Sakura. "Lee what the hell are you doing?" I yell toward him. I quickly grab him and push him to sit next to Sakura. I have one of my clones attack Dosu while saying, "Konoha Whirlwind." My clone quickly kicks Dosu on the side, but he stops the attack with his hand and punches my clone. My clone blocks the attack by pushing back on the part of the machine that doesn't have holes.

"This arm amplifies the sound that is generated inside to its maximum, like a speaker." Dosu says. My clone disappears because the vibrations. He then looks around and sees me next to Lee. "I see you used a clone on me. But the sound of impact is not limited to the direction of my hand. I could use my Chakra and join it into the target."

"Fuck!" I say out loud as I run toward Dosu. I then feel this sharp pain in my ear. I look toward Lee and I see he is feeling the same pain. 'He could hit both of us?' I think as I fall to the ground.

"Mizuki!" Yuki says.

I quickly fall to the floor holding my ear. I could hardly see. I begin to feel really dizzy and I can't get up. 'Crap.'

**-Yuki's Point of View-**

"Now then, time to finish you off." Dosu says.

"I won't let you!" Sakura says while throwing shurikin at him.

He easily blocks them. "Geez." He says.

'Oh God! What do I do? What do I do?' I think as I begin to panic a little bit. I look at Mizuki and I see her on the ground. I run toward her.

"Miz! Are you ok?" I say in panic.

She looks up at me and says. "I can't fight for a while. Don't forget about the mission you idiot."

I pick her up and I take her to where Sasuke and Naruto are. "Do not worry, Miz!" I say with a cheesy face. "I will protect you guys!" I then turn around and see Dosu about to attack Sakura. "Hey! Hairy-guy! I will defeat you!" I say while pointing at him. "You messed my sister up, now you are going to pay!" I hold up my hands, 'I know the best way to piss him and my sister,' I then preform a few hand signs. "Shadow clone Jutsu."

"What did you call me?" Hairy guy says. "And not that again."

Two more of me appear. The three of us run toward the hairy guy. "Surround him!" I say as my clones and I surround him and we begin to run around him at a high speed while we start to poke him. "Yuki's Special Art: Shadow Clone Poke Jutsu!" I say as I poke him.

I could hear Miz behind me yelling. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Dosu begins to laugh as he tries to push us away from him. My clones and I are too fast for him we continue to run in different directions around him while poking him. 'I hope some back up will hurry up and come. I don't really have the energy to keep these guys at bay until Sasuke wakes up.' I think to myself. I still continue to poke the hairy guy, but I could feel a presence in the bushes. 'If you are here to help now would be a good time.' I then feel a sharp blow into my stomach. I fly backward as my other clones disappear.

"Agh…so I finally got the real one?" the hairy guy says while trying to hold back the laughter.

I slowly sit up. I don't feel any different, other than a pain in the stomach, which must mean I got hit by a normal punch and not a vibration one. I could feel some shurikin fly above me and I see the hairy guy block them easily. "Sakura-Chan. Don't you have any better attacks? Those shurikin aren't working." I say as I sit up.

"I have to try and help!" Sakura yells. She then throws some more. Zaku comes quickly and blows them back using the air in his hands. The shurikin fly toward Sakura and I quickly get up and block them for her. I turn around to check on Sakura and I see that Kin has Sakura by the hair. 'Crap! I forgot about her.' I think to myself.

"Yuki! Don't let her die." I hear Miz yell to me.

"Your hair is glossier than mine." The girl says. "If you have time to care for your hair, train more."

"That is what I was thinking! Thank you!" I say to her.

She looks at me with a smirk. "Trying to be sexy? Zaku, kill that Sasuke guy in front of this pig."

I look at Miz and I see she is trying to get up to fight but is in pain. She then falls. 'This is getting dangerous.'

"That sounds good!" Zaku says.

"I won't let you!" I say as I run in front of the entrance. I turn and I see Lee is passed out and Miz is about to pass out. I look at Sakura and I see that she is crying. 'This is no time to be crying!'

"Then let's do this." Zaku says as he walks forward.

"In your dreams, punk!" I say to him as I get in a fighting stance. I turn to look at Sakura and I see her take out a kunai and cut her hair. We all look at her like if she is insane. 'Ha! Looks like she found a way out, but now what will you do Sakura?' Kin falls back a little bit, but quickly recovers. I look at Sakura and see that she has a determined look on her face. "Ha! Ok Sakura-Chan lets fight these Mo-Fos!" I say with a cheesy face.

She looks at me and smiles while nodding her head.

"Kin, kill her!" Zaku says.

"Sorry! There is only one person who is going to kill Sakura-Chan and that is Mizuki." I say with a smile as I run toward Kin. "So I will protect Sakura-Chan until the day Miz kills her!"

Sakura has a look on her face that says, 'I don't know if I should thank you or be scared.'

I look at Sakura-Chan and I see her preforming a few hand signs. 'She knows some Jutsus?' I think to myself.

Kin runs to attack Sakura-Chan, but Sakura used a substitution jutsu. I quickly run to Zaku since I see that he is tracking her. "Fire release: Fire ball Jutsu!" I say as I hit him with a fire ball. He quickly dodges it, but that was to get him off Sakura's trail. Sakura then comes and throws some Shurikin at him.

"Kin stay back!" Zaku yells.

"Sakura-Chan!" I yell as I run toward her trying to stop her.

She throw the shurikin at him and he yells, "Useless." He then says, "Air pressure, 100 percent. Supersonic waves, 0 percent. "

I look at Sakura and see that she is going to use the replacement Jutsu again. 'Does she only know one technique?'

"Air Cutter!" Zaku says as he sends a strong blast of air toward Sakura.

"So obvious. She's above." Zaku says. "I'm telling you, it's not going to work more than two or three times. This is good enough for you." He says as he throws some Kunai at her. The kunai hit her and she continues to follow him. "Now where did she go?"

"Who cares?" I say as I kick him right in the face sending him flying.

I watch as he lands right on the ground and Sakura comes from above and hits with him a Kunai. She lands right on top of him stabbing the kunai in his right arm. She then bites his left arm. 'What the hell? I thought I was crazy.' I think to myself.

"Let go, Damn it!" Zaku says as he punches her head.

"Sakura-Chan." I scream to her. "You idiot! What are you doing?" I watch as Sakura continues to get punched. 'Shit. If I keep letting this happen Mizuki is going to take my head.'

I quickly run toward Sakura. I perform a few hand signs and say, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." One more of me appear. The both of us run toward Sakura and Zaku. I quickly grab Zaku as my clone grabs Sakura and we pull them apart. Or at least try to. This girl has one strong grip. "Sakura-Chan! Let him go!" I say as I try to pull them apart.

"Agh! Stop pulling us it is only making it worse." Zaku says.

"I don't give a shit about either of you, so I don't care if you guys get hurt. I only care about her life. She has to stay alive." I say as my clone and I continue to pull them. Eventually my clone and I got them to break free. With the amount of force we were using we fly back. Zaku quickly gets up and is ready to fight, while Sakura is injured on the floor.

"Cut it out already!" Zaku says.

I watch as Sakura slowly gets up and stares at Zaku.

"You bitch!" Zaku says as he holds up his hands.

Then out of know where Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru show up and stand in between of Sakura and Zaku.

"So you were the guys hiding in the bushes." I say to them with a smile.

"You knew we were there?" Shikamaru asks us.

"Yes, but I was a little busy getting my ass beat to worry about how to get you out." I yell at them "but no worries just help us fight!"

"Some new weird ones are here now." Zaku says.

"Ino!" Sakura says.

"Sakura, I promised that I wouldn't lose to you, remember?" Ino says with a smirk.

"Ha! That is the spirit!" I say with a smile as I get into a fighting stance.

I quickly take on glance back at Sasuke and Miz. I see Miz is up and tending to Sasuke. Good. It is nice to see that the vibration attack didn't cause her to pass out completely, but that just shows. No matter how strong one person is we will always get hurt. I better be careful. When I get a closer look at Sasuke I notice that dark purple chakra is coming from him. 'Perfect. He will be waking up real soon. He is surviving the curse mark.' I look back at Zaku with a smirk. 'You are in for it now.'


	16. Chapter 16

_**I do not own Naruto.**_

I quickly take a glance back at Sasuke and Miz. I see Miz is up and tending to Sasuke and Naruto. Good. It is nice to see that the vibration attack didn't cause her to pass out completely, but that just shows. No matter how strong one person is we will always get hurt. I better be careful. When I get a closer look at Sasuke and I notice that a dark purple chakra is coming from him. 'Perfect. He will be waking up real soon. He is surviving the curse mark.' I look back at Zaku with a smirk. 'You are in for it now. Sasuke is going to kick your ass.'

**-Mizuki's Point of View-**

My head is stilling killing me, but I have to take care of Sasuke. I am just glad that my ear drums are not busted and that I can still move. The purple chakra is starting to come out of Sasuke's curse mark. This is good. He will be waking up soon. I turn around and I see Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru in front of Sakura and I. 'So they have come here to help us?' I think to myself. 'I hope they are ready to fight.'

"Ino…" Sakura says. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not going to let you take all the good parts in front of Sasuke-kun!" Ino says with a smirk.

"They just keep swarming in…" I hear Dosu say. "Konoha's bugs have wandered in here again."

I look at Chouji and I see that he is petrified. "What are you two thinking?!" Chouji says in panic. "These guys are too dangerous!"

"It's troublesome, but we have to do this." Shikamaru tells him while holding onto Chouji's scarf. "Since Ino revealed herself, we men can't just run away."

"Sorry to get you two involved, but we're a three-man team." Ino says with a smile. "We do everything together."

"Oh well, whatever happens, happens." Shikamaru says.

"No! I don't want to die yet!" Chouji says in panic as he tries to run away.

"You're not going to die!" Yuki tells them. "If you were meant to die, you would have died already!"

This caused Chouji to panic more. I could also hear Zaku laughing.

"You can run if you want…" Zaku says. "Fatty."

I look at Chouji and I see he has this super evil face and is ready to kill anything that moves. "What did that person just say?" Chouji says. "I couldn't hear him to well."

I could see Shikamaru with a panic face. 'Are those words taboo to Chouji?' I think to myself with small panic.

"If he says it again…" Chouji continues.

"I said that you can go jack off in the woods if you want..." Zaku says. "You fat ass!"

I watched as Chouji turned around like a wild animal! "I'm not fat! I'm big-boned!" Chouji says. "Hurray for big-boned people!" He then points at Shikamaru and Ino. "Okay! You two understand that this is a fight between Konoha and Sound, right." Chouji looks very determined to fight. He has a fire in his eyes.

"Oh! So whenever we need Chouji to fight we just call him Fa-" Yuki was quickly stopped by Shikamaru putting his hand on Yuki's mouth.

"Don't you dare say that." Shikamaru says.

"Yuki!" I say in anger. "Knock it off."

"Geez, this is going to be troublesome." Shikamaru says as he let's go of Yuki's mouth.

"That's our line." Zaku says.

"Too bad!" Yuki says with a smile. "We are going to kick your ass!"

"You guys take care of the two back there, okay." Ino tells Sakura and I. "The Ino team is going to go with everything they have!"

"Roger!" Chouji says.

"Hey don't forget about me!" Yuki says. "I am on your side!"

'Liar. ' I think to myself.

"Okay! Just follow along with us!" Ino tells him. "Formation Ino!"

"Shika!" Shikamaru says.

"Chou!" Chouji says.

"Yu!" Yuki says with a cheesy face. I watch as the other three just laugh at what he said, but quickly go back to business.

"Go for it, Chouji!" Ino says.

Chouji then goes and preforms a hand sign. "Baika no Jutsu!" He then turns in to a really fat ball. "And Konoha Style hand-to-hand combat…" Chouji continues. He then sticks his arms and legs inside his shirt and pants and huge streams of chakra poor out in strong gust of wind he also does the same with his head. "Meat tank!" he start to roll like a giant bowling ball toward the sound ninja.

"Alright!" Yuki says like an excited little kid. "This is what I am talking about!"

"What the hell is this?" Zaku says.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yuki says. "This is hilarious!"

I watch as Chouji continues to roll toward Zaku. I look back at Sasuke and I see that the purple chakra is coming out stronger than before. This boy better wake up fast and do some serious damage. I just hope Yuki or I will have the strength to stop him.

"It's just this fat ass rolling." Zaku says. "Air cutter!"

"No!" Yuki says as he run to stop the attack. Yuki didn't make it. Zaku continues to use the Air cutter, but Chouji jumps up and dives straight onto Zaku.

"Wow! He flew up!" Yuki says. "With his rotation, the air pressure from the air cutter doesn't work very well! You are out of luck dork!"

I see Dosu running toward to help Zaku. "Yuki look out!" I say to Yuki.

Yuki does this weird flexible turn, with his arms slowly following, 'He looks drunk.' He then sees Dosu. "On it!" Yuki runs and punches Dosu right in the face. Dosu flies to the side and looks at Yuki.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dosu says.

"I am going to stop you!" Yuki says with a smile. "You will not get past me!" He then gets closer and whispers to him, "Besides you are a traitor to father."

Dosu quickly gets up and runs to Yuki.

"Ninpou, Kage Mane No Jutsu!" Shikamaru says. A huge shadow appears under Shikamaru and attaches itself to Dosu's shadow. Dosu stops right in his place. Yuki turns around to Shikamaru and says, "Thanks! So you can take control of people's shadows! Nice!" Yuki says with thumbs up.

I turn and I see that Zaku got out of the way right when Chouji was about to land on him.

"Dosu! What are you doing?!" Kin says.

I look at Dosu and see that Shikamaru is making him dance like a weirdo.

"No Shikamaru! Make him do this!" Yuki says while doing a weird position.

"Okay." Shikamaru does the same position forcing Dosu to do it.

"This must be the Shadow Bind Technique…" Dosu says.

"It sure is and it is awesome!" Yuki says with a smile while laughing at Dosu. "You look like a dork!"

"Ino, now it's up to you woman!" Shikamaru says.

Thank god Yuki and I have our Vinnigan activated. I could use these attacks in the future, I also have a feeling he will be using these attacks…

"Okay, Shikamaru, take care of my body." Ino says.

"Take care of your body?!" Yuki says with a freaked out face.

Ino then preforms a few hand signs and says, "Ninpou, Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Her body then falls to the ground next to Shikamaru. I look back at Zaku and I see that Chouji is still rolling around trying to attack him.

"Kin!" Zaku says.

I look at kin and I see that she is not acting like herself.

"This is it." Kin says.

"Oh! I see that was a mind transfer Jutsu!" Yuki says. "That is so cool! Right Mizuki!" He says out to me.

"If you move, this Kin girl is dead." Kin/Ino says while holding a Kunai to Kin's throat. "If you don't want to retire here, leave your scroll and get out of here. Once you two back off far enough where we can't sense your Chakra, I'll let this girl go."

"That is not going to work Ino!" Yuki says. "They don't care if they die or if they have to kill each other."

I look and I see that the other Sound ninja are laughing.

"Chouji!" Ino says.

"No! They're trying to…" Sakura yells out.

Zaku holds out his hand and blows a strong wind toward Ino. It hits her and she falls to the ground.

"Shit" I say.

Yuki quickly runs toward Zaku and kicks him right in the face. Zaku falls to his back, but gets up quickly.

"Ino!" Shikamaru says.

I look at Ino's body and I realize that she is bleeding at the mouth. Chouji is also dizzy from that last hit he got.

"What's wrong with them? They hurt their own teammates." Ino says.

"Don't you understand?" Yuki says. "These are a different type of ninja. They are not like you. When they are after something they will sacrifice anything to get it. Even if it means killing their own teammates."

'I could understand his pain. I remember when Yuki was in a position to kill me. If he killed me the mission would succeed if not the mission failed. Thank god he chose to save me. But man did we get one hell of a beating from father.' I think to myself.

Ino looks at Yuki with wide eyes. She then looks at me and I nod telling her that it is true.

"You took us too lightly." Zaku says.

"Our purpose is not a dumb scroll or to get through this exam." Dosu says.

"What?" Ino says.

"It's Sasuke-kun." Dosu says with a dark glare.

I look and I see that Shikamaru has lost control of Dosu. He must have run out of Chakra.

"I see that your shadow bind technique can only be used for five minutes at most." Dosu says.

"It's not Shadow bind, It's Shadow imitation." Shikamaru says.

"And that girl's technique…." Dosu says. "It seems that she is able to slip into another person's mind and take control of the body. Seeing that blood from her mouth, it looks like that if we kill Kin, that girl will die too."

"You're going to kill a teammate?" Shikamaru says.

"Weren't you listening?" Yuki says to him. "If they have to they will. One has to do anything to make sure the mission makes it."

I could see that Shikamaru and Ino think we must be some heartless people, but it is not our fault. It was the way we were taught.

"How disgusting." Neji says.

Neji! I look and I see Neji and Tenten in a tree. "Took you long enough!" I yell toward them. Neji and Tenten just chuckle at what I said.

"A mere minor Sound ninja..." Neji says. "Acting like victors by beating those second-class ninja?"

"What the hell did you say?!" Yuki says with anger.

"Yuki calm down!" I say to him. "You can always fight him later."

"Lee!" I hear Tenten say.

"It looks like he screwed up." Neji says.

I look at Lee as he is passed out next to me. "Don't worry!" I say to them. "He is not dead!"

Tenten gives a sigh of relief.

"You guys just keep coming out like roaches." Zaku says.

"That bobbed hair kid there is on our team…" Neji says as he activates his Byakugan. "Looks like you went overboard with him."

I quickly copy the Byakugan. 'Finally I have the Byakugan.' I look at Yuki and I see he quickly copied it to.

"If you're going to continue to fight, we will fight with everything we have." Neji says.

"If you don't like what we are doing, stop showing off and come down here." Dosu says.

I turn and I see that there is an enormous amount of purple Chakra coming from Sasuke. Then the purple chakra consumes him and black flames come out from his curse mark. 'You guys are dead now.' I look at Yuki and he nods, knowing that we have to get ready to tame Sasuke.

"No, it seems that there's no need for me to do that." Neji says with a smirk as he deactivated his Byakugan.

"Sasuke-kun! You woke up?" Sakura says.

"Sakura stay away from Sasuke." I say to her as I quickly stand up.

Sasuke slowly rises and the dark purple chakra forms around him. I look and everyone is frozen in shock except for Yuki and I. The black flame marks only cover half of his body and his Sharingan is activated.

"Sakura." Sasuke says. "Who did that to you?"

"Sasuke-kun your body." Sakura says.

Sasuke looks at his body and is freaked out by what he sees. "Don't worry. More importantly, I can feel power surging inside me." Sasuke says. "I'm feeling good right now. He gave it to me. I finally understand now. I'm an avenger. I must obtain power no matter what, even if I must let the devil take hold of my body. "

I look and I see that everyone is a little freaked out by that.

"Sakura, say it." Sasuke says. "Who the hell hurt you?!"

Yuki quickly jumps next to me.

"I did!" Zaku says.

"What the fuck is wrong with him does he want to die?" Yuki tells me.

"I guess he does, but just get ready to stop Sasuke ok." I say to him.

He nods then stares at Sasuke. I watch as Sasuke glares at Zaku. He then turns around to face him.

"Ino! You're going to get confused as the enemy like that!" Shikamaru says as he hides in a bush. "Return to your own body."

I watch and Ino returns to her body and Chouji runs to hide with Shikamaru. I turn back to Sasuke and I realize that the black flames are now spreading all over his body. I look at Dosu and I realize that he knows exactly what is going to happen and they are probably going to die.

"Dosu! Don't be afraid of that half-dead guy!" Zaku says.

Dosu turns to Zaku and says, "No, stop, Zaku! Don't you understand?!"

"I'll kill them all with this!" Zaku says. "I'll finish them in a flash." He then holds out both of his hands and says, "Maximum Air Cutter!" A giant burst of air comes from both his hands. I could feel Yuki grab me and Naruto and pull us out of there. Sasuke does the same with Sakura. We all appear right behind Zaku and Sasuke goes and punches him in the back, sending Zaku flying toward Dosu. Sasuke looks at them and starts to perform a few hand signs. He then says, "Katon, Housenka!" and five balls of fire go toward Zaku and Dosu.

"Don't get so cocky! I'll erase it!" Zaku says. He then holds out his hands for another air cutter attack. The fire disappears, but hiding in the fire was shurikin.

"Zaku below you!" Dosu yells.

Sasuke then appears right behind Zaku and puts his right foot on Zaku's back as he grabs each arm. He then begins to smile.

"He is much strong thanks to the mark." I say to Yuki.

"Correct. This is going to be good." Yuki says with a smirk.

"You seem to be proud of your arms." Sasuke says as he slowly pulls back Zaku's arms.

"Stop it!" Zaku says with a petrified face.

Sasuke then begins to pull the arms back while pushing him forward with his foot. Eventually Zaku's arms break. Zaku starts yelling in pain. I look at Sakura and I see that she is freaking out by what Sasuke just did. Sasuke then just lets Zaku just fall. Sasuke then turns around and faces Dosu.

"That just leaves you." Sasuke says. "You better entertain me better."

"Yuki, Sasuke is going too far. We have to stop him now." I tell Yuki.

"Okay." Yuki says.

"Sasuke stop!" I say as I step in front of him. 'If I have to, I will activate my curse mark.'

Sasuke looks at me and says, "Get out of my way."

"No!" I say back. Yuki stands next to me ready to fight.

Sasuke was about ready to attack me when Sakura runs and hugs him from the back saying, "Stop!" Yuki and I look at her in surprise. I look at her and I see that she is crying. "Please stop." I look at Sasuke and I notice that the Black flames are going back into the curse mark.

I turn around and look at Dosu. "You better get your teammates and get the fuck out! I have no idea how long Sasuke will stay like this. Or me."

"Sasuke-kun, we cannot defeat you." Dosu says while holding out the earth scroll. "Let's make a deal." He then puts down the earth scroll. "Please let us leave for now. We might be asking for too much, but we have something to confirm. In exchange, I will promise this, if we are to fight each other in this exam for the second time, we will not run or hide."

He leaves with his teammates. I look back at Sasuke and I see that he fell to the floor. He is breathing heavily. "It will take him a while to get use to it." I say to Yuki.

"Sadly." Yuki says.

I then see Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji come and help us. Ino runs toward Lee to help him as Shikamaru and Chouji run toward us.

"Sakura-Chan, watch out!" Naruto says in his sleep. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"What should we do with him?" Shikamaru says. "Let's kick him awake."

"Can I do it?" Chouji says.

"No I will do it!" Yuki says as he starts to kick Naruto.

I look at Sasuke and I notice that he is shaking. I walk over to him and say, "Sasuke if you need help with that Curse mark just let Yuki or I know. We know what you are going through." I look in his eyes and see that his is confused. I then show him my curse mark on my shoulder he gives me a look of surprise. "Trust me I know." I then get up and look at Yuki.

"We should go." Yuki says.

"We should." I say. I look at Sakura and say. "Make sure you don't die Sakura-chan. Remember I am the one who is going to kill you."

Sakura looks at me in surprise and Yuki and I jump into the trees and leave. 'I will see you guys at the end of the Chunin exam.'


	17. Chapter 17

_**I don't not own Naruto**_

Yuki and I begin to go through the trees heading for the central tower.

"With Sasuke awake, the others will be fine." I say to Yuki.

"True, but this forest is still very dangerous, Miz." Yuki says with a worry voice. "I mean we should still help them."

"Yuki!" I say while I quickly stop on a tree branch. "Did you not see what almost happened to me? If Father hadn't given us huge beatings in the past, I probably wouldn't have survived that one attack."

Yuki just looks at me in silence.

"I don't want to babysit them. All we had to do was make sure Sasuke survived the curse mark and make it out alive." I say to him. "Because he is awake he will make it to the end easily."

I don't wait for his response. I just continue to jump from tree branch to tree branch. I feel Yuki following me. We continue to travel the forest in silence until Yuki starts talking again…

"I am hungry, Miz..." Yuki says. "I want some food!"

"Shut up." I say back to him.

He stays quiet for a while…

"But we have to eat." Yuki continues. "Hey look!" He says while pointing at a small fire.

We both stop on a branch and look at the fire. There are three leaf ninja sitting around the fire.

"They don't look like any of the guys we know. Oh and they have some fish!" Yuki says like a little kid. "Can we please go and take their food. If we kill them and take another scroll then we won't have to worry about us being hungry."

"Okay Yuki." I say to him. "How would you get the food?"

"Umm… well we could…uh…" Yuki says while watching them. "We could just go straight in and kill them with kunais." Yuki says while holding out a kunai. "They don't seem like they are in any mood to fight. They also look tired."

"Really?" I say in surprise. "The great Yuki, one of amazing ideas, cant think of a way to get food."

"What I am hungry." Yuki says in protest. "I cant think on an empty stomach."

"Fine. Let's go." I say as I pull out a kunai and jump to a lower branch toward the ninja. As Yuki and I continue to go lower to the ground I jump forward and stab one of the ninja right in the back. The other two look up and one of them tried to attack me, but Yuki stabbed him right in the chest. The last ninja just freaks out, but starts to do some hand signs. I quickly jump up and stab him in the chest, killing him.

"Yuki, search them for the scrolls, I am going to eat one of these fish." I say to him as I head toward the fish.

"But why me? I was the one who came up with the idea." Yuki says in protest.

"Search them or you won't eat." I say as I take a bite of the fish.

Yuki lets out a sigh of defeat as he begins to search the ninja. I watch as Yuki searches the ninja and he pulls out a heaven scroll. "Found it! Are you going to transform it?"

I finish my fish. "Give me." I grab the scroll and begin to make a few hand signs turning it into a necklace with the character 'Heaven' on it. "I will put this one on since you have the other two." I say as I put the necklace around my neck and under my headband.

I watch as Yuki takes the other fish and begins to eat. We sit there for a while really quiet as we eat the other fish. When we finish the fish we turn off the fire and jump back into the trees.

"Yuki lets hurry." I say to him. "I don't want to run into any unnecessary trouble."

"Im coming, I am coming."

We continue to go through the forest at top speed when all of a sudden I feel this extremely strong chakra coming from the distance. I stop right in my spot. Yuki felt it to since he tensed up and stopped next to me.

"We have to be careful when going up ahead, Miz." Yuki tells me.

"You feel it too, huh." I reply.

"Yeah and it feels more deadly than us." Yuki says.

We both continue to go through the trees, but more cautiously than before. When we get about one kilometer ahead we see Gaara and his team.

"Shit. We have to be careful Miz." Yuki tells me. "I heard he is one deadly dude."

"I know." I reply

We both quietly jump higher in the tree trying to stay as quiet as possible. When we have reached a good distance we sit down and watch Gaara and his teammates. When we look a little ahead of him we see three other Rain ninja.

"Why would someone want to pick a fight with him?" Yuki whispers to me. "Not even I would want to do that. This kid is too serious and he is not that fun to mess with."

"You idiot!" I say as I punch him on the head. "Shut up before he hears us."  
'It is true though. This kid is too serious, but he also has the scent of death around him.'

"Kids from the Sand challenging us straight on." Says one of the rain ninja

"Is quite foolish." Says the other rain ninja.

"Hey kid. You should be more careful in picking your opponents." The leader of the three rain ninja says. "You are all going to die."

"Cut the chatter. Let's fight…" Gaara says with a serious face. "Old man from the Hidden Village of Rain."

"This is going to get good." Yuki says while activating his Vinnigan.

"Stupid." I say to him as I activate my Vinnigan.

"Who has which scroll?" Gaara continues.

"Hey, Gaara." The boy on his team says. "Shouldn't we follow them and gather some information before we pick a fight? If they have the same scroll as us, there's no need for us to fight."

"It doesn't matter." Gaara says.

"This kid wants to shed some blood." Yuki says seriously.

"I'll kill everyone we encounter." Gaara says with a death glare.

"Yuki don't you dare pick a fight with him." I say to Yuki. "I am not in the mood, nor do I have the energy to fight someone who wants to kill."

"Do not worry, Miz." Yuki says. "I don't think I want to fight after hearing that. Besides we will probably have a chance later in these tests."

"Then let's do this." The main Rain ninja says while pulling out six umbrellas.

"Umbrellas?" Yuki says. "You got to be kidding me."

I ignore him and continue to watch them.

The dude with the umbrellas throws them in the air and they begin to float. I see that the guy with Gaara is freaking out, but Gaara emotionless.

"Die Kid." The dude with the umbrellas says as he holds up a hand sign. "Ninpou Jouro senbon!" with that the umbrellas start to spin at a huge pace as needles start coming out from them. The needles then start heading toward the three sand ninja from all different directions.

"This strikes from above, below, left, and right. There's no escape." The Rain ninja says. "The needles are also regulated with my Chakra, and will attack the target."

All the needles then go straight for Gaara. I couldn't see much since when the needles hit the ground it cause a thick cloud of dirt to surround Gaara. When the dust clears I see that Gaara put the sand around him to protect him. It was a round sphere of hard sand forming around him. The sand had a hole in the front so he can see the rain ninja and the rain ninja can see him.

"Is that it?" Gaara says through the hole.

The Rain ninja is very alarmed as he says, "Not even one hit? He's unharmed?" That can't be!" he then holds up a hand sign and throws more needles at him.

The spot where it was open is quickly covered by sand. It looks like the sand is moving on its own. Gaara doesn't do not even one hand sign.

"A rain of needles, eh?" Gaara says with a glare. "Then, I'll make a rain of blood fall."

"A wall of sand?" the ninja says.

"That's right." The boy on Gaara's team says. "It is absolute protection by the sand. He controls the sand inside the gourd and hardens it with an enormous amount of Chakra. It is a technique only permissible by Gaara, and is used to protect his body. And regardless of Gaara's will, this is all done automatically."

"The sand protects him!" Yuki says with alarm. "I wish I could have sand to do that to me. I need a gourd!"

'Of course you would…' I think to myself.

I watch as the sand with the needles begins to slowly turn from the harden sand to the normal soft sand. The sand then stays calmly at the bottom of his feet.

"In other words, all attacks against Gaara are nullified." The boy says.

"Damn it." the rain ninja says.

"You guys can't defeat our Gaara." The boy says.

"Don't take me lightly." The Rain ninja says as he runs toward Gaara.

"This guy wants to die." Yuki says.

"He sure does." I reply.

Gaara holds up his arms and slowly preforms a hand sign. "Desert coffin!" With that the sand quickly goes and covers the ninja with sand. The sand started off by grabbing his feet and then slowly going up his body. The ends of the sand look like hands grabbing on to him. Soon he is fully covered with sand except for his face.

"This guy is going to die." I say.

"Yup… I don't think I want to battle him." Yuki says. "When this fight is over let's quickly get out of here ok."

"Deal." I reply.

"I can't move!" the ninja in the coffin says. "This isn't so tough…" the umbrellas that were in the air quickly fall around Gaara and land straight down in the dirt.

Gaara then takes a few steps forward. "I can cover your loud mouth and kill you." Gaara says as he grabs an umbrella that landed in front of him. "But that would be too miserable on your side." He opens the umbrella and puts it over his head. He then holds out his hand, motioning for the sand coffin to rise in the air. When Gaara puts his hand in a fist he says, "Desert Funeral!" The sand crushes the Rain ninja causing his blood to mix with the sand and go everywhere. Gaara uses the umbrella so he won't get blood on himself. The blood of the ninja then lands on the other rain ninja and all over the floor.

"There was no pain." Gaara says to the panicked rain ninja. "Because there was no time to even feel it. The tears and blood of the dead mixes with an endless quicksand and further fuels the war."

"We'll give you the scroll…" one of the rain ninja says as he pulls out the scroll. He then puts the heaven scroll on the ground and backs away. "Please let us go."

Gaara then throws the umbrella and holds out both hands toward them. The sand then raps itself around them and crushes them. The other boy walks up to the scroll and picks it up.

"It's the Scroll of the Heaven. How convenient." The boy says. "Okay, head for the tower now." He says toward Gaara.

"Shut up." Gaara tells him. "I still haven't had enough."

He then looks up at our direction. I could see the death in his cold pale green eyes.

'Crap did he notice us.' I think to myself.

I could also feel Yuki tense up next to me. I look at them and I realize that they are smirking.

"Let's stop, Gaara." The boy says.

"Are you afraid, coward?" Gaara says with a glare.

"Gaara! You might be okay, but it's too dangerous for us!" he says as he walks toward Gaara. "We just need one set of scrolls! We don't need any more."

"You slacker. Don't order me around." Gaara says as he holds up his hand toward us.

"Cut it out!" the boy says as he grabs Gaara's shirt and pulls him. "Why don't you listen to what your older brother says once in a while?"

'That's his older brother. I thought I had it bad…' I think to myself as I look at Yuki.

"I have never thought of you two as siblings." Gaara says coldly.

'That is his sister.'

"If you get in my way, I'll kill you." Gaara says.

I feel Yuki tense up next to me.

Gaara then pushes away his brother's arm and holds out his arm to do an attack.

"Gaara, stop. Don't be so cold." His sister says. "This is your big sister asking you. Okay?"

Gaara then points his hand at his brother and then back at us. A lot of sand begins to show up around his hand.

"Gaara!" his sister yells.

He then closes his hand holding the top to his gourd. "Fine…" he says as he then closes up his gourd. He then walks away.

"Mizuki let's get out of here and fast!" Yuki says with fright as he starts jumping through the trees toward the tower.

"Agreed!" I then jump after him.

We continue to jump faster and faster trying to get as much distance from us and those sand ninja. Eventually we see the tower up ahead. We jump down to the entrance of the tower and we walk in.

"It is so dark in here." Yuki says as he looks around. "Are we the first ones?"

"No." I say as I turn a corner. "There are two more teams."

When we walk into the hall and we see Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. They turn around toward us. Kiba waves at us, Hinata blushes, and Shino….he is just there…

"So you guys made it too!" Yuki says with a smile. "Way to go!"

I watch as Hinata blushes a little from Yuki's statement. I feel a presence behind me and when I turned around I see Gaara and his two siblings walk past us. The three of them give us all a hard glare as they continue to walk away.

'Would we ever have to fight them?' I think to myself. I feel Yuki tense up next to me as his warm smile turns to a serious face. 'And if we do fight them… will Yuki and I win?'


	18. Chapter 18

_**So… what do you all think? **_

_**I don't own naruto. **_

"Mizuki!" I hear Yuki say. "Mizuki!"

I just turn under the covers trying to ignore him.

"Ano… are you sure it is ok to wake her up?" A girl says.

"Of course it is ok!" Yuki says. "I did this all the time back home, Hinata!"

'Stupid idiot… what does he want so early in the morning.' I think to myself.

"Mizuki-Chan! Wake up! It has been four days since we have been in the forest of death and Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura still haven't come yet!" Yuki says while pushing me awake.

"Let me sleep!" I say while I push him off. "Plus I haven't been sleeping for four days straight."

"Yuki-kun maybe we should leave her alone." Hinata says with hesitation.

"What are you talking about, Hinata?!" Yuki says while still trying to wake me up. "I am bored and it is already pass noon! She has to get up! She hasn't eaten food since dinner! She has to be hungry!"

"I am not hungry! Now leave me alone!" I say as I push him off, but right when I said that my stomach growled.

"You're not hungry, huh?" Yuki says with a chuckle.

"Leave me alone…" I say as I crawl back under the covers.

"Bbb-but Mizuki-Chan ttt-the food here is good… and they have fish for lunch." Hinata says.

"Yeah, Miz, come and eat." Yuki says while tugging at the covers. "Plus if we leave now you will just get out of bed because you won't be able to go back to sleep."

"Fine… I will get up…" I say in defeat. "Happy?"

"Very." Yuki says with a smirk. He then leaves the room with Hinata. "Hurry up or we will come back, Mizuki-chan."

I hurry up and clean myself up before Yuki comes back in the room. The moment I open the door, Yuki pounced on me hugging my neck. "Mizuki-Chan! Good morning! Nice to know I don't have to go back in!"

"Get off you idiot!" I say as I punch him in the head causing him to fall on the floor.

"That hurt…" Yuki says with big teary eyes while rubbing the spot where I hit him.

"Yuki-kun are you ok?" Hinata says to him.

"He will be fine, Hinata. I had hit him harder than that before." I say.

"It is true!" Yuki says with a smile as he gets up. "Well since Miz is up we should go eat some food!"

"Is that all you ever think about?" I say to him as I walk with him.

"Nuh uh!" Yuki says annoyingly. "I think about other stuff!"

"Yeah, like what?" I reply.

"Well... I… Uh… Think about…Uh… new Jutsus!" Yuki says with a smile.

"Dobe…" I say to him as I keep walking.

"What did you call me?" Yuki says in anger.

"Who me? I didn't call you anything." I say with a smirk.

I could hear Hinata giggling behind us. 'So she is amused by us. Heh, at least some one sees that we aren't _all_ bad.'

"Liar!" Yuki says.

"I am not a liar!" I say back.

"Are too!" Yuki says.

"Are not!" I say. "Do you want to settle this?"

"If you really want to go there?" Yuki says. "I am ready when you are."

By now we made it to the main room and Shino, Kiba, Hinata, and the other ninja are watching us. They are all talking and watching wanting to see what we are going to do.

"What's wrong, you scared?" I say.

"That is offensive! I am never scared!" Yuki says. "Remember you asked for it!" Yuki then preforms a few hand signs and says, "Fire Breath." A huge breath of fire starts to come toward me.

I quickly jump out of the way and run straight for him. "So you are getting serious, huh Yuki?" I perform a few hand signs and say, "Shadow clone jutsu!" one more of me appear. I run toward Yuki as my other clone distracts him. He throws the stream of fire toward my clone as I sneak around toward him. I then concentrate a lot of chakra in my right hand and I punch him right in the gut as I say, "100% Single Punch!" As I send him flying toward a wall causing a huge cloud of dust to form.

"Mizuki-Chan… don't kill him." I hear Hinata say.

"Don't worry it will take more than that to kill him." I say with a smile.

"Mizuki-Chan, look out!" Hinata yells.

I turn and I see Yuki running toward me. He came running out of the dust cloud and punched me right in the face causing me to fly back. "Yuki!" I say with anger. I run toward him and we start exchanging a few blows. We both block each of our attacks. I see an opening and I punch him right in the jaw causing him to fly up. I then jump above him and kick him in the stomach causing him to fly straight down into the ground.

I land next to him and I could hear some murmurs in the crowd.

"Did she kill him?" one kid says.

"Who are they?" another one asks.

"Aren't they on the same team?" a rain ninja says

"Are they going to keep fighting?" one says.

"Those were some strong attacks. Any one of those could kill a normal person! How did they survive?" another one says.

I walk over to where Yuki fell and I hold out my hand. "I am still stronger than you Yuki-kun!" I say with a smile.

He grabs my hand and stands up like if nothing happened. He then wipes the dirt off his clothes and says, "I guess I still got some work to do. Now, how about that food?"

"What the hell! How is that possible?!" Kiba says as he walks toward us. "We all just saw you use attacks that would normally kill a person. How did you survive all of that with barely a scratch on you?"

Yuki and I just look at each other and smile. "That's because we have been using attacks like these on each other since we were able to walk." I say.

"Yeah, plus our father used worse attacks on us. This was merely child's play compared to what our father uses on us." Yuki says with a warm smile.

Kiba and some of the others just look at us like if we were some crazy monsters.

"Now I am hungry." Yuki says. "I was running low on Chakra there because I had no food."

"Agreed." I say with a giggle.

We both begin to walk to the small kitchen where the food is. I can see all the other ninja looking at us like if we are some crazy people. Yuki notices them too.

"Should we scare them?" he whispers to me.

"Why would you want to do that?" I ask him as I grab my fish on a stick.

"I don't know. I just thought it would be fun." He says with a smile as he grabs his fish on a stick.

"Yuki-kun… are you ok?" Hinata asks.

"I am just fine, Hinata!" Yuki says with a warm smile. "In fact it has been forever since Miz and I had a good friendly fight." He says while punching the air.

Hinata blushes at his statement then says, "How was that friendly? Ano… you could have… hurt each other…"

"I know Miz would never kill me and she knows I would never kill her." Yuki says while I bite my fish. "So whatever attack she uses on me I know she won't kill me. The same for me, whatever attack I use on her, I won't kill her." Yuki then takes a bite of his fish. His eyes then light up. "Oh my goodness! This fish is delicious! Hinata have you tried it?"

" II-I haven't…" Hinata says with a blush.

"Here try some!" He says while holding out his fish to her. "I don't mind if you take a bite."

"Ano…. Ok… iii-f you say so…." Hinata says as she takes a bite of his fish. "You're right, Yuki-kun. The fish is good."

"Told you!" Yuki says with a cheesy smile.

'These two are kind of cute together. Yuki shouldn't get two attached though. I have no idea what will happen once the Chunin exam is over and we capture Sasuke.' I think as I watch them.

"What do you think of the fish, Miz?" Yuki tells me.

"I think it is pretty good." I say.

"It better be good!" Yuki tells me.

"Are you trying to start another fight?" I say with a challenge.

"Are you starting one?" Yuki says back at me.

We both start to glare at each other. Hinata then jumps in and says, "Yyy-ou guys shouldn't fight…. I mean… you already had a fight… isn't one good enough…"

"Hinata what are you talking about? Another fight would be interesting." Kiba says.

"Would you like to be the center of our fight?" Yuki tells him seriously.

"Because we will use the same force we use on each other on you." I say to him. "We won't hold back."

Kiba looked at us in surprise. "Never mind I don't want to be in this fight." He then looks at Hinata. "I agree with her. Another fight would be bad."

"Good because I don't feel like having another one." I say.

"I agree." Yuki says.

Yuki and I go and to the main area and just sit there watching. Staring at the other ninja.

"You bored?" Yuki asks after about 10 minutes of silence.

"Yup…" I reply.

"Do you have any idea when the others will get here?" Yuki asks.

"Not a clue…" I reply.

"Hey would you be able to show us that fire breathe jutsu?" A random ninja asks.

"Why would I?" Yuki asks. "You are my enemy in this exam. Why would I teach the enemy?"

The random ninja then walks away clearly upset.

"Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura will come." Yuki says with a smile. "Naruto won't give up and Sasuke knows he can't lose the Chunin exam."

"I guess your right when you put it that way." I say with a smile as I look at the entrance to the tower. " Hey Yuki. I have a question."

"Hmm?"

"you know you can't get to attached, right?"

He looks at me surprised, "Is it that obvious."

"Just a little."

"I know I'm not supposed to have a crush, but I just couldn't help it." He looks down. "She is just so different from the other female ninjas from our village. You know."

"You mean not mean, evil, blood thirsty, or rude." I say with a smile.

"Exactly." He says with a sigh. "Besides, you shouldn't be lecturing me. I see how you look at him."

"Who are you talking about?" I say in confusion. "I don't have a crush on any guy."

"Oh. You're in denial." Yuki then chuckles. "I will let you figure it out then, but for now, I will protect Hinata. I want to enjoy it while I can. Because after these exams, all these ninja, all these friends that we made. Well, they will never look at us the same way again."

I sigh because I know he is right. All these friends we have come to make, wont be our friends; Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, all of them. They will hate us the moment I kill Sakura, the moment they find out we are Orochimaru's children, and the moment they see us steal Sasuke. My brother and I will probably never find happiness. However, we cannot think about us. We must continue with the mission, but it is not going to be an easy one.


	19. Chapter 19

_**I don't own Naruto**_

"Mizuki-Chan today is finally the 5th day!" Yuki says in excitement. "We finally get to open these stupid scrolls!"

"Finally." I say in response.

"Okay ninja." One of the Leaf ninja says. "It is time for you to go into one of these rooms."

"Finally! Let's go Miz!" Yuki says while pulling me along with him.

"Okay I am coming Yuki!" I say while getting pulled.

As Yuki pulls me outside and toward one of the doors outside, I feel a sharp pain on my neck. I quickly grab the spot on my neck and realize that it is my curse mark that is aching. Yuki feels the same pain because he quickly lets me go to hold on to his curse mark on his neck.

"Ouch!" I yelp out. I look at yuki and I see he is in pain too.

"Miz, you feel it too?" Yuki says in pain.

"What do you think? That I am yelping for no reason?" I say.

"Why do you think this is happing." Yuki says.

I grab my neck on the side where my curse mark is. "I don't know."

"This shit hurts like hell!" Yuki says.

After about a minute of pain the pain begins to calm down enough for us to act 'normal'.

"The pain stopped." I say to Yuki.

"What do you think caused it?"

"I have no idea. It could be father's way of punishing us." I say in wonder, "Or perhaps it is because we haven't used it in quite some time."

"Fine, but whatever the reason was we have to be careful." Yuki says.

"Agreed." I say.

In the distance we see Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kabuto. We begin to walk toward them.

"Hey guys you made it!" Yuki says while waving at them and acting like nothing ever happened. "It is about time! Miz and I have been waiting about 4 days for you guys!"

Sakura looks at us in surprised. She is holding up Sasuke. 'It seems like they got into another fight.' I think to myself.

"So Sakura, it seems like you survived the five days. Impressive, did the boys help you?" I say with a smirk.

Sakura is too freaked out to look at us.

"Hey guys! So you got here easily?" Naruto says.

"Yup!" Yuki replies. "I believe it was the end of the first day."

"End of the first day?" Sakura says in surprise.

"Of course. how could you expect anything more?" I say to her.

"We just got our two scrolls with Kabuto's help!" Naruto says.

"No, it's because of your hard work." Kabuto tells them. "Especially that last move, it was incredible, Naruto-kun."

'Since when does Kabuto help them? This is strange even for him.' I think to myself.

"We'll go through this door." Kabuto says. "Good luck to all of us."

"See ya Kabuto." Yuki says. "We will be going through this door." We then begin to walk to the next door.

Naruto give a cheesy face and leads his team into the two doors and Yuki and I do the same in the other door.

"Ready Mizuki?" Yuki tells me. "I hope the curse mark doesn't act up again."

"Yes Yuki, now open the doors." I say to him. "And I hope it doesn't act up either."

Yuki gives me this super big grin and opens the door. We walk into an empty room with two balconies on each side of the room. There is a picture on the wall.

"Hey, Miz, check that out!" Yuki says while pointing at the picture on the wall.

"If you do not possess Heaven..." I start to say.

"I don't understand." Yuki says.

"Shut up and let me finish…" I say to Yuki. "If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. If you do not possess earth, run through the fields and seek strength. If you open both Heaven and Earth scrolls, dangerous paths turn into safe paths. This is the secret of something, something it shall lead you on your way." I finish while still staring at the poster.

"What the hell does that mean?" Yuki asks me.

"Well, that part looks like it's missing a letter." I say while point up. "It's probably referring to the scrolls, Yuki."

"So you think it is telling us to open the Heaven and Earth scrolls?" Yuki says while taking off the necklaces.

"Yup." I take the two necklaces and undue the jutsu. The necklaces now turn into the scrolls. Yuki grabs the Earth scroll and I take the Heaven scroll. We open the scrolls and there were some strange signs inside.

"Shit! Drop them on the floor quick!" Yuki says while dropping his on the floor and taking a step back.

"Why?" I say as I do the same.

"That is a summoning inscription in the scroll." Yuki says.

Smoke begins to come out of the two scrolls as we watch them closely. Just then someone appears in the smoke. When the smoke clears we see Kakashi-sensei in the smoke.

"Yo." He says with a lazy wave.

"Kakashi-sensei" Yuki says in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Looks like you two have a lot of questions." Kakashi says. "And you probably went through a lot of trouble, correct."

"Correct." I say.

"Why did you appear through the summoning technique?" Yuki asks.

Kakashi sighs as he says, "We Chunins are here to welcome the examinees at the end of this Second Exam. I was given the duty to pass the message to you two by chance."

"I take it that you didn't want to get us, did you?" I say to him coldly.

"I couldn't care less." Kakashi tells us with a sigh.

"That is cold kakashi." Yuki tells him.

"What she was being cold to me." Kakashi says with his traditional one eye smile.

"Humph." I reply.

"Wait a minute that, what was that about a message?" Yuki says.

Kakashi pulls out a small clock. "Well it looks like for once I am not late. You guys made it just in time."

"Of course we made it in time! We have been here for five days!" Yuki tells him.

"Well then, congratulations on passing the Second Exam." Kakashi says with a smile in his eye.

"So, what now?" I say to him.

"Geez… You are restless." Kakashi tells us.

"So if we looked into the scrolls during the exam..." Yuki says. "What would you have done to us?"

I look at kakashi wanting to know the answer.

"You are sharp, Yuki." Kakashi says as he pulls out a book. "Well. As you have guessed, this exam tests your mission completion ability." He says with a sigh, "So, if you break the rules and open a scroll, we were ordered to knock out the examinees until the Second Exam ended." Kakashi says with a glare.

"Good thing we didn't open it right Mizuki!" Yuki says with a smile.

"We didn't have to. We got both scrolls within the hour." I say back.

Yuki just glares at me then looks at Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei. What does that poster mean?" he says while pointing at the poster. "It seems to be broken or something and I can't understand it."

"My other mission was to explain to you what that means…" Kakashi says with a sigh. "I was hoping you would understand it though, but since you can't, I will explain it to you."

"Really?" I ask him.

"Yes." Kakashi says. "Did you read it? This is the principal; Hokage-sama wrote that you should keep in mind as a Chunin." Kakashi says as he turns a page in his book.

"Principal?" Yuki says.

"Yes, the 'Heaven' in this text points to the head of a person." Kakashi says.

"So then the 'Earth' points to the body?" I say to him.

"Correct." Kakashi says.

"So if you do not possess Heaven, we should gain knowledge and be prepared?" I ask him.

"Correct." Kakashi says as he turns another page in his book.

"What does that mean?" Yuki says.

"Well that means, for example, if your weak point is your brain then you should study and prepare for your missions." Kakashi says.

I look a Yuki as I chuckle and I see that he seemed a little upset about that example.

"That's none of your business, Kakashi-sensei." Yuki tells him.

"However, if you do not possess Earth, run through the fields and seek strength." Kakashi continues. "For example, if Mizuki's weakness lies in strength, she should train herself every day."

"That seems too much of a hassle. I will be fine the way I am as long as I could beat Yuki." I say.

"So that's what it means…" Yuki says. "But what if you have both?"

Kakashi turns another page in his book. "If you have both Heaven and Earth attributes, any dangerous mission will become safe. It would even become easy." Kakashi says as he looks up from his book with a smile.

"And the missing letter?" I say to him.

"Oh that. I am not sure." Kakashi says with a sweet drop.

"What?! What do you mean you're not sure?" Yuki says.

"I am just kidding. I believe that it is the letter that symbolizes a Chunin." Kakashi says.

"Is it that? Or are you messing with us?" I say to him.

"You both are sharp." Kakashi says with a smile through his eye. "The missing symbol is the symbol of the Chunin. The 'human' letter that was in there goes in that spot." Kakashi says while pointing at the scroll. "The survival mission you took part in tested the abilities of the examinees as Chunin."

"And we passed!" Yuki says.

"Yes. You guys completed it." Kakashi says. "Chunin is a commander-class. The ninja has a duty to lead a team. Deeply inscribe into your heart is the importance of knowledge and strength in the missions. Just never forget that the Chunin principal, and go on to the next step. That's all I was ordered to tell you." Kakashi says with a smile.

"Okay." I say. "What do we do now?"

"You don't push yourselves in the Third Exam." Kakashi says,

"And if we do?" Yuki says.

"You will die." Kakashi says seriously as he looks up from his book.

"It will take more than an exam to kill us!" Yuki says.

I watch as Kakashi gives us a warm smile as Yuki continues to goof off. Just then I felt another sharp pain on the curse mark. I quickly grab it while yelping out in pain. I look at Yuki and I see that he is doing the same thing.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi says as he puts his book away and runs next to us. He looks under Yuki's hand and sees the Curse mark. "You two have the-"

"Please don't tell anyone. Normally we can control it." I say to him with worry in my eyes. Just then the pain in the curse mark calms down and we both start to breathe normally.

"Shit. We have to figure out why this is hurting us, Miz." Yuki says to me while still holding his curse mark.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asks us.

"We will be fine." I say to him. "Just please do not tell anyone."

"Orochimaru gave you that mark didn't he?" kakashi asks us seriously.

"Who else would give it to us?" I say, "But do not worry about it. we have had it for quite some time."

"Besides you should not worry about us since we are not technically your comrades." Yuki says with sadness in his eyes, "We are Sound ninja, not Leaf ninja."

Yuki and I begin to stand up. We both wince a little by the pain, but quickly get over it. Kakashi tries to ask us another question, but we quickly get away. Yuki and I walk to a different room where there are two giant hands on the wall and two huge balconies on the sides of the room. All the other ninja who passed are there. The Hokage is there and the other senseis.

"First off, congratulations on passing the Second Exam." Anko says while using a microphone.

I look around I see all these other ninja, I even see father standing behind the Hokage. He is in his ninja disguise. Even Ibiki is here. I look and I see the other Genin that are around. I wonder why we are here…

"There are a lot of people here." Yuki tells me.

"There are. I wonder if they are going to make us fight." I tell him.

"They will probably have to. There are too many of us." Yuki then leans to my ear and whispers. "Maybe you would be able to kill Sakura-chan."

"Perhaps, Yuki. If I am lucky." I say with a smirk.

I look toward father and I see him smirk at us. Yuki and I smirk back ready for whatever is going to happen. I look at Kabuto and see that he is a little worried. I look at Kakashi-sensei and see that he is giving us a worried look. I quickly turn away.

"We will now have an explanation of the Third Exam from Hokage-sama." Anko tells us. "Everyone listen well." She then turns to the Hokage.

The Hokage steps forward and then clears his throat, "The Third Exam will begin. But before the explanation, there's one thing I want to make clear to all of you. It's about the true purpose of this exam."

'True purpose?' I think to myself.

"Why we do a joint exam with the allied nations." The Hokage says. "'To maintain good relations with the allied nations and heighten the level of ninja.' Do not let those reasons deceive you. This 'Exam', so to speak, is the epitome of a war between the allied nations."

"What do you mean?" Tenten asks.

"If we go back through history, the allied nations right now were neighboring countries that have fought each other over and over again. To avoid wasting military power, those countries decided to choose a place to fight. That is the beginning of the Chunin Selection Exam." The Hokage says.

"Why do we have to do that?" Naruto yells out. "We're not doing this to select Chunins?"

"Yes this Exam does examine those who are worthy of Chunin title. But on the other hand it is also a place where ninja fight and carry their country's dignity." The Hokage says.

"Country's dignity?" Sakura says.

'That makes sense. We all unconsciously fought for our countries.' I think to myself.

"In the Third Exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries who may be potential clients are invited here as guests. And Feudal lords from countries with hidden villages and ninja leaders will see your battles. If there's a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as weak, their jobs will decrease. And at the same time, countries are able to show how their village has grown and possess excellent military power to the adjacent countries. In other words, they can put foreign pressure on them." The Hokage says.

"So why do we have to fight with the risk of losing out lives?" I ask.

"A country's power is the village's power. A village's power is the ninja's power. A ninja's true power is only born in life-or-death battle. The exam is also a place to show off the ninja power of one's country. Since this is an exam where you fight with your life on the line, it has a meaning and your predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chunin Exam because of it." The Hokage says.

"But why do you say it is to promote good relations?" Tenten says.

"I told you at the beginning to not get it confused with that." The Hokage says, "The custom of shaving one's life and fighting to maintain balance. That is the good relation in the world of the ninja. This is a life-or-death battle for your dream and village's dignity. "

"I understand now." Yuki says to me.

"I don't care." Gaara says. "Tells us the details of this life-or-death exam."

"Then I will now begin the explanation of the Third Exam." The Hokage says.

Just then another ninja comes and bows right in front of the Hokage.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama." The leaf ninja says. "I, Gekkou Hayate, the judge, will explain."

"Please do." The Hokage says.

"Everyone, it's nice to meet you." He coughs as he stands to face us. "Before the Third Exam, there is something I want you to do."

"What do we have to do now?!" Yuki says in annoyance.

"Shut up and let him talk!" I say as I punch him on the head. The other ninja just watch me and Yuki bicker.

Hayate then begins to cough and then glares at us.

'What do we have to do?' I think to myself.


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello to my followers and everyone else who reads my story__, The Hidden Children__. I first want to thank you for reading the first story I ever wrote! If it wasn't for my younger sister I probably would have never wrote this story, so thank you for reading. I understand I make some small mistakes here and there with the story line, but I do try and fix them later. But for now let us get back to __The Hidden Children__._

_**I don't own naruto**_

'What do we have to do?' I think to myself. I look at Yuki and I see that he is thinking the same thing. I look back at Hayate.

"Fight in some preliminary matches to see who gets to advance the Third Exam's main battle." Hayate says with a cough.

'You got to be kidding me.' I think to myself.

I look around and I see that everyone is as shocked as me. 'This would be ok though. Yuki and I will make it for sure. Sasuke better make it though, if not I will kill him myself.' I think as I look in Sasuke's direction.

"Preliminary matches? What do you mean?" Shikamaru asks.

"Sensei, I don't understand what you mean by preliminary matches." Sakura asks. "Why can't we just start the Third Exam with the remaining examinees?"

"In this case, it must have been because the First and Second Exam were too easy, I don't know." Says Hayate sickly. "But there are too many examinees left. According to Chunin regulations, we must decrease the number of participants for the Third Exam."

"Oh, NO!" Sakura says.

"Just get over it. We were going to fight each other anyway, so why not fight now." I say in annoyance.

Sakura looks over at me as I glare at her. She quickly closes her mouth and listens to what this sick guy has to say.

"As previously mentioned by Hokage-sama, there are many guests for the Third Exam, so we cannot just have a lot of matches. We are limited on time, as well." Hayate says. "So, those who aren't feeling well…" he then begins to cough.

'You're the one who is not feeling well…' I think as I watch him.

"Man is he ok?" Yuki whispers to me.

"I have no idea." I say back.

"Excuse me. If anyone wants to quit after hearing the explanation, please let me know. The preliminary matches will begin immediately." Hayate says.

"Immediately?!" Kiba yells out.

"No it started yesterday, Kiba." Yuki tells him. "Yes it will start now. It is better that way. It doesn't give ninja the time to train and get stronger."

I just smirk at what Yuki said while Kiba was about to pounce him.

"We just got through the Second Exam…" Ino says.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru says.

"I forgot to mention this, but you will have one-on-one matches from here on out." Hayate says.

'Not fair… I normally do better with Yuki at my side, but I guess I will have to fight alone.' I think to myself.

"You going to be fine fighting without me, Mizuki-chan?" Yuki says teasingly.

"I will be fine. I am worried about you though." I say back at him.

"So please withdraw if you wish." Hayate continues.

I look toward Sasuke and notice that he is holding his shoulder. 'The curse mark still hurts, huh.' I think to myself. 'Sasuke is too proud to back out with a little pain, Heh. He is going to get himself in trouble one day.' I look back at the other Chunin and I see father. He looks at me with a smirk since he saw Sasuke too. I smirk back at him. I then catch Kakashi's eye and see that he is still worried about Yuki and I. He is watching us closely.

"We are going to have to avoid Kakashi-Sensei." I say to Yuki.

"I know." Yuki says back.

I look and I see that Kabuto is raising her hand. "I'll quit." He says with a smile.

"Of course that idiot would quit. I am surprised he made it this far." I say to Yuki.

"Ditto." Yuki says with a smile. "But he is not going to be happy about that."

"Kabuto-san?" Naruto says.

"Let's see." Hayate says while looking at a clip board. "You are Konoha's Yakushi Kabuto-kun? You may leave then."

"Yes." Kabuto says.

"Kabuto-san, why are you quitting?!" Naruto yells out. "Why?!"

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but my body is completely warn out already. Even before the First Exam, after that quarrel with the Sound guys." Kabuto says. "I couldn't hear anything in my left ear. I can't fight right away, especially if it's a life or death battle."

Naruto looks down in sadness and Sasuke eyes him closely. 'His mission is over anyway.' I think as I watch him leave.

Hayate coughs and says, "May I assume there are no more people who wish to retire?"

I look around and I see that the other ninja are just standing there like zombies, but Sakura and Sasuke are having a fight.

"I bet Sakura wants to stop Sasuke." Yuki says.

"I bet she does. Hopefully I get to go against her so I could shut her up for good." I say as I glare at her.

"For once I agree with you, but I am not going to kill who ever I get. I will probably just knock them out. Unless they truly try and kill me." Yuki says with thought.

I simply chuckle at his statement.

"Then, let's begin the preliminary matches." Hayate says.

"Finally!" Yuki says to me.

"It will be a one-on-one match." Hayate says. "In other words, it will be like real combat. Now that we have exactly 20 people, we will have 10 matches. And the winners will be able to advance to the Third Exam. There are no rules. You will fight until the other person dies, is knocked out, or admits defeat."

I couldn't help, but do an evil smile toward Sakura. 'Oh I hope I get to fight against her.'

"If you do not want to die, please give up immediately." Hayate says. "However, if I judge that the match is over I may stop you to prevent any unnecessary deaths. The thing that will hold your destiny." Hayate says. He then turns to Anko. Anko says something and on the wall something opens that reveals a screen. "Will be this. This electric bulletin board will randomly display the names of two fighters for each match. Further ado, I will now display the names for the first match."

We all look up toward the bulletin board waiting to see whose names come out. The first two names that come out are Yoroi Akadou VS Sasuke Uchiha. 'Right off the bat, eh...' I think to myself.

"Those, whose names were displayed, step up." Hayate says. Yoroi and Sasuke step forward. "The first match's fighters are Yoroi Akadou and Sasuke Uchiha. Are there any objections?"

"No." they both say.

'You better not die Sasuke.' I think with a smirk. 'Kill this guy.'

"We will now begin the first match." Hayate says. "Everyone other than the two fighters, please move up there."

"Come on Miz!" Yuki says as he runs and does a high jump reaching the top of the balcony. Everyone looks at his in surprise since they are walking up the stairs.

"Fine…" I say as I run and do the same high jump landing right next to him. "Why didn't you use the stairs?"

"Because it takes more energy to climb them. I want to save my energy, plus I wanted to warm up before I had to go and fight. You know stretch the muscles."

"Idiot." I say as I hit him on the head.

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi walk next to us. I look at Sakura as I say, "If you and I fight you better not back down."

She gives me a frighten look.

"If you really want to be a ninja you will fight till the death." I say with a glare.

Sakura doesn't give me an answer, so I just look back down at Sasuke and Yoroi.

"Begin." Hayate says.

Yoroi quickly preforms a hand sign and summons chakra in his right hand as he reaches into his bag with his left. Sasuke brings out a kunai and blocks the three shurikin that Yoroi threw at him. Sasuke then falls in pain due to the curse mark. Yoroi takes the chance and runs toward Sasuke at a high speed. He then was about to punch Sasuke with his chakra hand, but Sasuke dodges it by rolling to the side. Sasuke then digs his kunai in the ground helping him turn and kick Yoroi in the legs. Causing him to fall on the floor and Sasuke grabs his arm while pining Yoroi with his legs.

"He did it!" Naruto yells.

"Just keep watching Naruto." I say to him. "It is not over yet."

Yoroi then turns his arm that Sasuke is holding and summon chakra in it. He then grabs Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke is then trembling on the ground while Yoroi gets up. Yoroi then punches Sasuke in the stomach and jumps a few feet back leaving Sasuke on the floor. Yoroi then runs toward Sasuke summoning chakra into his arm, Sasuke sits up, but doesn't have the energy to move. Yoroi puts his hand on Sasuke's head and pushes Sasuke onto the ground.

"He is using his chakra to take Sasuke's chakra. Not bad." Yuki says. "I am going to copy that." He then activates his Vinnigan.

I also activate my Vinnigan. "You never know when it is going to be useful."

"Exactly!" Yuki says as a response.

I look back at Sasuke and I notice that he is getting really weak. 'Shit he has to do something. He has to make it to the next round.'

I look around and I see father. He is smirking. 'I see. Father wanted this, but why?' I look back at Sasuke and I see him struggling. 'Oh! Father wants him to use the curse mark and the only way to do that is to get rid of the chakra that Sasuke has. Very smooth.'

Sasuke then kicks Yoroi off of him sending him flying. Yoroi lands on his back and gets up easily. Sasuke is struggling to stand up. Yoroi runs toward Sasuke planning to end it quickly and Sasuke stands up slowly. Sasuke then dodges Yoroi's attack and attempts to kick him. Yoroi easily dodges it.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yells. "You call yourself Sasuke Uchiha with that? Stop acting like an idiot! Get serious!"

Sasuke looks back at Naruto as he breathes heavily. I look at him closely and see that he has a plan. Yoroi runs toward Sasuke with his chakra in his right hand getting ready to finish what he started. Sasuke then turns back to Yoroi and dodges his palm. Sasuke then used intense speed to disappear and appear right under Yoroi kicking him in the jaw sending him flying high in the air. Sasuke then jumps up and appears right under Yoroi.

"Isn't this Lee's Primary lotus?" I say.

"Yup! He mastered it." Yuki says with a smile. "This just shows the power of the Sharingan."

Sasuke then puts his hand on Yoroi's back. Sasuke then coughs up some blood from the curse mark's pain. The curse mark then begins to spread. I could see Sasuke from here trying to control it. Just as easily as the curse mark came out it went right back to normal.

"Looks like he controlled it." Yuki says to me.

"We both know it is only going to get harder once he starts seeking more power." I say back.

I watch as father, Anko, and Kakashi give confused looks about Sasuke. I look back up at Sasuke and see him smirking. Sasuke then turns under Yoroi, puts his hand on Yoroi's back and punches Yoroi straight to the ground twice then kicking him extra hard into the ground while saying, "Lion Combo!"

Sasuke then flies back against the ground from the impact. Yoroi coughed up blood and is motionless on the ground. Sasuke is also on the ground in pain. Hayate walks over to Yoroi and says, "There's no need to confirm it." Just then Sasuke stands up breathing heavily and wipes the blood off his face.

"I will stop this match now." Hayate says. "The first match winner is Sasuke Uchiha. This means he passes the preliminary round."

Right after hearing that Sasuke was about to fall back until Kakashi appeared right behind him reading his book and held Sasuke up using his knee. "You did okay."

"SASUKE!" Naruto yells. "You won in such an idiotic way! You're all worn out! Idiot!"

"Naruto knock it off." I say to him.

"Oh come on, Miz." Yuki says to me. "Let the kid have some fun."

I then laugh at Naruto and I scan the other ninja. I could see Gaara on the other balcony trembling a little bit. This doesn't look good.

"Father is scaring me." Yuki tells me as he points at father.

I look at father and I see him smiling all creep about it.

"At least now I know where you get your creepiness from." I say with a smile.

"That is not funny, Miz. Besides he is letting his guard down just because he found a suitable body." Yuki whispers to me.

"I know." I whisper back. "But what are we going to do about it?"

I look back and I see Kakashi taking Sasuke somewhere.

"It looks like he is going to try and see the mark." I say to Yuki trying to change the subject.

"I wish him luck." Yuki says with a chuckle.

"Now, we will begin the next match." Hayate says.

Everyone looks at the bulletin board and waits for the names to be reviled. The names Abumi Zaku vs. Shino Aburame appear.

"Looks like it is not either of us." Yuki tells me.

"I guess not." I reply.

Hayate coughs as he motions for the next two to come and fight. "Fighters, step up."

Shino and Zaku walk up and stand facing each other.

"We will now begin the second match." Hayate says as he backs up. "Begin."

I watch as Zaku tries to move his left arm. He then says, "One arm is good enough for you." He holds up his left arm in a fighting stance. He then runs toward Shino. Shino easily blocks the attack with his arm. "Air slicer!" Zaku says as a giant burst of air comes out and hits Shino. Shino falls to the ground.

"Is he going to be ok?" Yuki says.

"He should be. He seems like he would be fine." I say to him.

**To be continued… **


	21. Chapter 21

_Rennigan, Byakugan, Sharingan, and Vinnigan... A long time ago I use to have friends, but all that changed when Sakura was attacked. The Hokage, the leader of the Hidden Leaf Village, could stop us, but when the world needed him the most, we vanished... My brother and I were discovered by the new Hokage, a lady named Tsunade. Although her fighting skills are great she has a lot to learn before she could save us. But I believe, Mamma Tsunade can save us all. *dramatic music*(I do not own Avatar the last air bender….) _

_**I do not own Naruto!**_

I watch as Zaku tries to move his left arm. He then says, "One arm is good enough for you." He holds up his left arm in a fighting stance. He then runs toward Shino. Shino easily blocks the attack with his arm. "Air slicer!" Zaku says as a giant burst of air comes out and hits Shino. Shino falls hard to the ground.

"Is he going to be ok?" Yuki says.

"He should be. He seems like he would be fine." I say to him as I watch Shino. "This kid looks tough."

"Come on, stand up." Zaku says as he puts his hand down.

I look at Shino and I see him stand up, but all around us we here these strange sounds.

"What is that sound?" Yuki says.

"Look!" I say as I point to Shino.

Coming out of Shino were all these little black bugs. They looked like very small spiders. They are crawling all over his face and his jacket. I look closer and I see a few small holes on his face.

"The bugs are coming out of his body, Yuki." I say.

"I don't think I want that ability." Yuki says.

I chuckle at his comment. "Agreed."

"What kind of trick are you trying to pull?" Zaku says.

Right behind Zaku is a whole lot of bugs and they were all crawling toward Zaku.

"Man that's a lot of bugs. It looks like the floor is moving!" Yuki says.

"These guys are called Kikai bugs. They attack their prey in groups and consume its Chakra." Shino says as he holds up a bug that is sitting on his hand. "If I attack you with this many, you will never be able to fight again. If you don't want that, give up. That is recommended. If you use that move with your left hand, I will make the bugs attack you from behind. If you use that move on the bugs, I will attack you." He says seriously. "Either way, you cannot get through this situation. You're supposed to keep your trump card until the end." He then holds up a hand sign.

I look at Zaku and I see him making this evil angry face. He then holds up his left arm toward Shino. "Don't underestimate me!" He then holds up his right arm toward the bugs. He then gives a smirk. "You're supposed to keep your trump card until the end, right?"

"What? He can use his right arm, too?" Kiba says.

"Apparently, but that Shino kid looks like he has something else up his sleeve." Yuki says.

**-Kakashi's Point of View-**

I finish writing the last of the symbols for the Evil suppressor that I am putting on Sasuke's Curse mark. I then preform a whole lot hand signs and say, "Fuuja Houin!" I put my hand on his curse mark and activate the sealing jutsu. I watch as Sasuke screams in pain, but once this Jutsu starts I cannot stop it till it is over. I watch as all the symbols that I drew on his back and on the floor move and form themselves around the curse mark. I remove my hand from Sasuke's curse mark and watch as the curse mark glows a reddish color then turns back to black. I just stand watching Sasuke as he falls forward and passes out. I sigh.

"Looks like he's tired out." I say to myself.

"So you can use sealing jutsu's now." I hear a voice from behind say. "You've grown, Kakashi."

I turn around in shock. And I see a man with long hair walk out from behind one of the pillars. "You're…"

"It's been a long time, Kakashi-kun." The man says.

"Orochimaru." I say in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, but I have no business with you." Orochimaru says casually. "But I do have business with the boy behind you."

I quickly stand guard of Sasuke. 'There is no way I am going to let him take Sasuke.' I think to myself. "Why are you after Sasuke?" I ask.

"You're lucky, since you got what you wanted already." Orochimaru says.

I stare at him in shock. 'He is referring to my Sharingan.' I think to myself.

"You didn't have _that_ a long time ago." Orochimaru says. "That Sharingan in your left eye. I want it, too. Uchiha's powers, that is."

"What is your purpose?" I ask him.

"The recently-made Hidden Village of the Sound is mine." Orochimaru says.

I just glare at him processing what he said.

"You understand if I just say that, right?" Orochimaru says with a smirk.

"What a stupid ambition." I say to him.

"Oh, my that was blunt." Orochimaru says. "I thought my daughter was mean, but you Kakashi- Kun, are something else."

I look at him in shock. "Daughter?"

"Do not worry about her or her brother." Orochimaru says. But to accomplish my ambition, I need pieces to become my legs and arms and accomplish things for me."

"So Sasuke is one of those pieces? And so are your kids?" I say as I glare at him. 'Who are his kids? And when did he have children.'

"No, Sasuke-kun is a supreme piece and my twins are just guiding him. They are the mind not the arms or the legs." Orochimaru says. "The ones taking the exam right now are merely sacrifices." He says with a deadly smile. Orochimaru then walks toward me.

"Don't get any closer to Sasuke!" I say as I start put my right hand facing the ground and hold my right arm with my left hand. I then begin to make a Chadori. "Even if you're one of the legendary Sannin, I can sacrifice my life to kill you."

I watch as Orochimaru just begins to laugh at what I said. "What's so funny?" I say in anger.

Orochimaru glares at me as he says, "What you say and do don't agree with each other."

"What?" I say.

"There's no point in using that seal." Orochimaru says. "You know, right? He has a heart that seeks power no matter how evil it is. Oh, how I wish my twins had a heart like that. Sasuke possesses that kind of disposition that my children don't have. He is an avenger."

"So you took advantage of that. But Sasuke won't…" I start to say, but Orochimaru cuts me off.

"Eventually, _he_ will seek _me _out and my children will be there to help him find me." Orochimaru says. "Seek me out for power, that is." He then turns around and walks away.

I deactivate my chadori while Orochimaru says, "Also, you said that you could kill me? Try. That is, if you can…"

I just stand there in shock shaking in fear. 'Sacrifice my life to kill him? Am I mad?'

"Oh, before I leave. Don't kill Mizuki or Yuki their hearts are good like their mother; however they are my precious little ones. I wouldn't want to have a reason to kill you." Orochimaru says as he disappears.

'Yuki and Mizuki are his children.' I think as I picture them in my head. 'That would explain the curse mark and why they look like him, but they are nothing like him.' I turn around and walk to Sasuke. 'I better get back to Naruto and Sakura, but first let me take care of him.' I then grab Sasuke and poof away.

**-Mizuki's Point of view-**

I look around and I don't see Kakashi or Father. "Yuki." I whisper "You don't think Father went to Kakashi and Sasuke, do you?"

"I hope not. Knowing father he will tell him about us." Yuki whispers back. "He would probably give him hints, of who we are or he would tell Kakashi bluntly."

"That would be bad because then Kakashi would really want to stop us." I whisper back. "Or he would want to learn more about us."

"I know, but we can't stop father." Yuki says. "Look!" he then points at Zaku.

"Take this!" Zaku yells. Zaku then tries to use an air cutter attack, but the chakra never left his hands. His arms then begin to pour out blue chakra and he stops the attack. I look at his hands and I see that the hole in his hand was filled with bugs.

"When I recommended that you give up, I told the bugs block those annoying air holes with your bodies and stay still." Shino says. "That is what a true trump card is."

Zaku then does a dramatic turn as he says, "Shut up!"

Shino easily punches Zaku in the face sending him flying. Zaku is on the floor in pain and Hayate walks over to him to see if he can keep on fighting. In Zaku's arms is a whole bunch of holes that were made for the Chakra to escape.

"It seems that this match is over." Hayate says as he stands up. "Winner, Shino Aburame."

"Hey bug boy!" Yuki says. "Not bad! That is what is expected of an Aburame!"

Shino just ignores him and walks over to his teammates.

"Rude." Yuki says.

"I would like to move on to the next match, now." Hayate says.

We all look at the bulletin board. Just then Kakashi appears right behind Naruto, Sakura, Yuki, and me.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto says.

"Hey!" Kakashi says.

"Don't just 'hey' me!" Sakura tells him. "What about Sasuke-kun? Is he all right?"

"Yes. He's asleep at the hospital right now." Kakashi says.

I look up and I see that the next two fighting is Misumi Tsurugi and Kankurou.

"How are you two feeling?" I hear kakashi ask Yuki and I.

I knew that he was talking about the curse mark. "We are fine, Kakashi-sensei." I say to him.

I feel Kakashi walk closer to us. He then whispers to Yuki and me, "You know I just had a strange encounter with someone. I think we are going to have to talk."

'Crap, father did go to Kakashi.' I think as I turn around. I look kakashi right in the eye as I say. "We are not part of your village, so we don't have to talk. You have no business talking with us."

"But I need to make sure that you two are okay." Kakashi says with his one eye smile. "Plus I need to know if what I was told is true."

"What were you told, Kakashi-sensei?" Yuki asks him.

"Now is not the best time to talk." He says while looking at all the ninja around us. "I will ask you guys after your matches." Kakashi says as he then walk back to the wall, leans on it, and reads his book.

I look back down and I see Kankurou and Misumi standing in front of each other getting ready to fight.

"Unlike Yoroi, I won't go easy on you just because you're a kid." Misumi tells him. "Let me warn you. Once my move gets a hold of you, it's over. Then give up. I will finish this quickly, too."

Kankurou then takes off that mummy thing off his back and sets it on the floor. "Then I'll finish the match quickly too."

"We will now begin the Third Match." Hayate says.


	22. Chapter 22

_**I do not own Naruto. **_

"Unlike Yoroi, I won't go easy on you just because you're a kid." Misumi tells him. "Let me warn you. Once my move gets a hold of you, it's over. Then give up. I will finish this quickly, too."

Kankurou then takes off that mummy thing off his back and sets it on the floor. "Then I'll finish the match quickly too."

"We will now begin the Third Match." Hayate says.

"I won't let you do anything." Misumi says as he begins to run toward Kankurou. "Victory goes to the swiftest!" He then goes to punch Kankurou, but Kankurou easily blocks it. However Misumi's look like they have no bones and he wraps his arm around Kankurou's arm. He then does the same to the legs.

"Looks like Misumi learned a lot from father, right." Yuki tells me.

"No kidding." I say as I watch.

Misumi ends up behind Kankurou and has one arm tied on Kankurou's neck, putting him in a head lock. He then squeezes Kankurou's neck. The puppet fell from his arms and onto the floor.

"Wow!" I hear Naruto say. "What's with his body?"

"He can take his joints off his hinges and use his Chakra to control his movement." Yuki says to Naruto.

"With his Chakra?" Sakura says.

"Yes, Sakura, with his Chakra." I say rudely to her. "That's why he can strangle Kankurou till his bones break."

All of a sudden I hear a crack. When I look back I see that Misumi has broken Kankurou's neck. Everyone is in shock.

"What!" Yuki says. "There is no way the match could end that fast! This guy hangs with Gaara for crying out loud!"

We all look at Kankurou's limp neck.

"His neck is broken." Lee says.

I look closer and I see that his body is breaking. It is falling apart, shattering. The head then turns around and looks right at Misumi. It is a puppet. The puppet then extends its arms and wraps them around Misumi's body. Kankurou then comes out of the rope that had fallen on the ground. In left hand he has chakra strings that are controlling the puppet.

"Nice move for a puppeteer." Yuki says as he relaxes.

The puppet then squeezes Misumi harder. Then Misumi and the puppet just fall on the ground.

"Since his opponent is unable to fight, the winner is Kankurou."

"Two against one is unfair. Is that allowed? Is it, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asks.

"It's not unfair. It's just a doll after all." Kakashi says.

"That's the Marionette Jutsu. He controlled the doll with his chakra." I say Naruto.

"Yeah. It is merely a tool…uh… Oh! Like a shuriken!" Yuki tells Naruto.

I look back and I see that the medical ninja are taking away Misumi's body.

"Moving along." Hayate says. "We will now begin the fourth match."

Everyone looks about at the board as the names change.

"Geez, everyone is such a weirdo. " Naruto says.

"And you're not? " Kakashi says.

Sakura starts to giggle, but Kakashi stops her and says, "This isn't the time to be laughing."

I look at the screen and I see the names Mizuki Kyoto vs. Sakura Haruno. I look back at Sakura with an evil glare.

Yuki grabs my shoulder as I was about to go.

He whispers, "Make it quick."

"No promises." I say with a smirk as I stare at Sakura.

Sakura then looks at me with this petrified look on her face. I crouch onto the railing as I say, "Don't worry Yuki." I then jump off the railing on to the ground. I walk over to Hayate. Sakura eventually gets down here. "About time Sakura." I say to her.

She responds with a glare.

"We finally get to fight Sakura-chan. I have been waiting awhile for this match." I say to her as I crack my knuckles and stretch my arms. "You remember when we first met right?" I give a small smile.

Sakura doesn't respond at first, but she looks down in worry. "I won't lose to you." She says with a whisper.

"Sakura-Chan! Do your best! Don't lose!" I hear Naruto say.

"Yeah Sakura. Do your best."

"Begin" Hayate says.

"Give me your best shot Sakura." I say as Sakura and I run toward her.

Sakura tries to round house kick me in the face, but I grab her foot as I easily dodge it and push her straight to the ground. I stand up straight, crack my neck, and say, "You are going to have to do better than that."

She quickly gets up and runs toward me. We exchange a few blows, her missing every hit and me punching her in the gut. She then pulls out three kunai and throw them straight at me. I take a kunai and block all three kunais without breaking a sweat. She them runs straight toward me a tries to hit me. I jump over her push her head to the ground and land on the ground a few feet behind her. She then falls straight on her face. I sit down on the ground and just watch her. She quickly gets up and looks at me with a hard glare.

"What is a matter Sakura-Chan?" I say teasingly. I then stand and run toward her, Kunai in hand.

"Agh!" she yells as she runs toward me.

I fall to my knees as I slid next to her, dodging her punch, stand next to her and stab her in the gut. I whisper to her in her ear, "Remember when we first fought. It was here that I stabbed you, right?"

I quickly get away from her and crouch on the ground.

She pulls the Kunai out of her gut and glares at me. She is breathing heavily as she says, "I am not the same girl that you first met." I then watch as she runs toward me and preforms a few hand signs. Then two more simple Sakura clones start running toward me.

"Silly sakura, there is no way that you can hit me with that basic attack. This is not the ninja academy." I say as I hold up a hand sign. "Let me show you a real clone attack. Shadow clone jutsu." Two more of me then appear.

I watch as all three of Sakura's clones stop in their spot. All three of my clones hold up a kunai. "It is time to die Sakura-chan." My clones and I run toward Sakura while we hold out our kunais. I watch as Sakura's clones stare at us in panic, while they proceed to run toward me.

"Hurry up and end this Mizuki!" Yuki says from the balcony.

"Sakura-Chan!" I hear Naruto yell. "You can do this! Don't let her beat you!"

The more I get closer to Sakura the more panic I see in her face. I turn to my left and I see that my clone run right through Sakura's clone. 'Sorry Naruto. You're going to hate me for this.' I look in front of me and I see Sakura coming toward me holding out her Kunai about to stab me in the chest. I quickly dodge under the kunai and come up stabbing her in the chest. I press the kunai hard through her chest making sure that it cannot be healed.

I look into her eyes as she spits out some blood onto the ground. I could hear gasping in the background. I continue to push my kunai into her chest, pushing her backward toward the ground, as I lean in and whisper into her ear, "I always knew you were weak. You could have done so much more, but too bad it ends here." I then chuckle as I continue, "To bad Sasuke wasn't here to see you, to see that you can't even protect yourself from such a basic attack." I look into her sadden face. I then feel someone grab me and pull me back. I look and see that Kakashi-sensei and some other Jounins are standing between her and I. "You're too late. I always coat my kunais in poison." I say with a smirk as I jump a few feet back, and watch her collapse to the ground. I watch as he walks over to her seeing if she is okay or has a chance to make it. I see her say something to him, but I am too far away to hear her last words. I then look at the other Jounin that are standing and glaring at me.

I look back at Sakura and I see her lifeless body just there. 'Finally, I killed her. I have been itching to kill lately. It is so much reassuring that it was her.' I think as I watch as Kakashi-sensei puts his hand on her neck, and then say in defeat, "Sakura Haruno is dead." He then looks at me with sadness in his eye.

Hayate then looks at me. "Mizuki Kyoto is the winner."

I walk over to the side were Yuki is at and I jump onto the balcony. I look at Yuki and he gives me this sad look. "What?" I say to him.

"Nothing. It was just sad how you killed her." Yuki says while watching the medical ninja take Sakura's limp body. "Or I could have been more thrilled if it was a more interesting fight. More jutsu's perhaps."

"Well I am sorry that my opponent doesn't know how to fight." I say to him.

"That is true." Yuki says. "The poison was a nice touch though."

"I figured that they were going to try and stop me, so I had to make sure that I ended her." I say with a glare.

"Mizuki how could you!" I hear an angered voice say behind me.

I turn and I see Naruto being held back by Kiba.

"What are you talking about?" I say to him.

"Why did you kill Sakura-Chan!" he says with tears in his eyes as he tries to fight off Kiba to get to me.

"Yes, why did you kill her?" Lee says right after him, walking closer like if he was going to start a fight.

"I killed her because I wanted to." I say bluntly. "I haven't like Sakura since I first met her and I told her that when I get the chance I will test her strength and she will die if she fails."

Lee and Naruto just look at me in shock. Kiba felt Naruto calm down. Naruto took the chance as he then starts to run toward me attempting to punch me. Kakashi quickly jumps in and pulls Naruto back.

"Naruto." Yuki says to him. "The rules said that we are allowed to kill. You don't know us well enough to know, but Mizuki and I were born to never finish a battle unless our opponent is either dead or unable to move." Yuki then walks toward Naruto. "We have been in way to many life or death battles that it is just in our blood. If we have a slight dislike for something, or someone then we have to kill or get rid of it. However, if we are fond of something we will protect them till our last breath."

I could see Naruto get tenser.

'Looks like Yuki and I just lost our first friend.' I think to myself as I watch Naruto with sadness in my eyes.

Kakashi also notices this and slowly tightens his grip on Naruto. He then looks at me with a sadden and understanding eye.

'He obviously didn't like what I did, but understands my situation enough to know why I can kill.' I think as I look back at him.

I look back down at Hayate as he says, "We will now start the fifth match." We all look up at the bulletin board as the names begin to appear. Then names stop. "Yuki Kyoto Vs. Ino Yamanaka"

I look at Yuki and he looks at me.

"Do not worry, Miz." He says with a smile. "I won't kill her. I will probably knock her out somehow. Unlike you and Sakura, I am actually fond of Ino." He gives Ino a reassuring look as he then jumps over the railing and walks toward Hayate. I watch as Ino walks down the stairs and stands in front of Yuki.

"Don't worry Ino I won't kill you! Promise!" He then smiles at her.

Ino just stares worriedly at him.

"The fifth match will now begin." Hayate says.


	23. Chapter 23

_**I don't own Naruto!**_

I look at Yuki and he looks at me.

"Do not worry, Miz." He says with a smile. "I won't kill her. I will probably knock her out somehow." He then gives Ino a reassuring look. He then jumps over the railing and walks toward Hayate. I watch as Ino walks down the stairs and stands in front of Yuki.

"Don't worry Ino I won't kill you! Promise!" He then gives her a reassuring smile.

Ino just stares worriedly at him.

"The fifth match will now begin." Hayate says.

Yuki just looks at her with a big stupid grin on his face.

'What the hell is he thinking?' I think as I stare at him.

He then sits down on the floor and stares at her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Why are you sitting there as we are about to fight?!" Ino says as she yells at him.

"I just feel that I shouldn't stand up to fight you." Yuki says as he gives a stupid grin. "You should give me a reason to stand and fight you."

Ino just gets more pist.

"Umm… Asuma-sensei I think Yuki went a little far with the insults." Chouji says. "Ino looks scary with those eyes."

"Yuki will never brag about his power on purpose like that. He doesn't want Ino to go easy on him or to freak out." I say to Chouji

Chouji just gives me a sad stare and then quickly looks away.

I look back and I see Ino running toward Yuki at a fast pace. She runs toward him about to punch him in the face when he quickly dodges under the punch, by lying down on the ground. He then quickly rolls on his back, steps behind her, and elbows her into the ground causing her to roll.

"You are going to have to do better than that." Yuki says as he stands up straight. "Fight me seriously, Ino-chan."

"I will go at you with everything I have, just like you requested." Ino says as she stands up.

Ino then runs straight toward Yuki again. Throws up her hand to throw a punch, but Yuki quickly punches her in the face sending her flying back. She then pulls out a kunai and throws it at him. He easily dodges it.

_**~ten minutes later~**_

"Ino-chan... I am getting bored…" Yuki whines. "Can you hurry up and lose?"

She begins to glare at him. "Then why don't you just beat me already." She says with annoyance. "If you can beat me so easily why don't you?"

"Because I don't want to kill you." Yuki pouts as he sits down on the floor.

She gets really pist at this and pulls out a kunai from her bag. "Stop underestimating me!"

"Baaca, she's taking the insults too seriously." I hear Shikamaru say. "Now we don't know what Ino is going to do."

"That is good. That means she will do a better fight." I say to him

"But I don't like Ino acting that way." Chouji says.

I watch as Ino takes the Kunai to her hair and cuts of her long ponytail allowing all of the blond hair fall to the ground in between Yuki and her.

"Heh, your pretty simple minded." Yuki says with a smirk.

"See that!" Ino says. "Screw this!"

"She's scary." I hear Chouji say.

"I am going to end this now by making you say, 'I give up!'" Ino says as she holds up a hand sign.

'The mind transfer jutsu. She needs Shikamaru to hold Yuki down to do that.' I think as I watch her.

"Really the Mind Transfer Jutsu?" Yuki says as he activates his Vinnigan, "We'll let us see who's faster." He then runs at a fast speed, ends up behind her, his long black hair goes smoothly back into place, and holds up the hand sign the same hand sign as her.

"Yes Yuki!" I scream out.

Ino turns around with a scared expression as Yuki says, "Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Yuki's and Ino's body goes limp and fall to the ground. Ino's body slowly stands up, looks in my direction, and with a smirk says, "Hey Miz! Guess what? I am a girl now!" he then pulls down his left eye lid and sticks out his tongue mimicking Ino.

"He can use the Mind Transfer Jutsu?" I here Shikamaru say. "That is impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible, Shikamaru." I say with a smirk.

He then turns to Hayate and says, "I, Ino Yamanaka, give up."

Hayate says, "The fifth match as now ended. The winner is Yuki Kyoto."

Yuki preforms the hand sign and returns to his body. He turns towards Ino's body as she slowly stands up. He walks over to her and holds out his hand. "Nice try Ino-chan. You are actually strong. You just need more training and a killer instinct."

She looks nervous, but shakes his hand with a smile. "You too."

He then turns and jumps up next to me and says, "I told you I will win without killing her."

"Don't get carried away, Yuki" I say to him as I pat his head. "This Chunin Exam is not over yet."

We look up to the board and we see that the next two fighting are Tenten and Temari.

"Fifth match, Tenten and Temari. Please step forward." Hayate says as Tenten and Temari.

"The land of Sand's second opponent." I say as I look at Temari.

"Do your best, Tenten!" Lee yells

"This might be an interesting match." Neji says.

"Begin." Hayate says.

"This is going to be good. This Temari girl has a huge fan!" Yuki says as he watches her closely.

"Believe in your power, Tenten!" Gai sensei says.

"Tenten! We're with you!" Lee says "Fight with everything you have!"

"That's it! Show your spirit!" Gai says

"My god these two are so annoying!" I say to Yuki as I cover my ears. I look toward Naruto and I see he is thinking the same thing. We quickly make eye contact. Naruto then runs toward me trying to punch me. I quickly dodge under his punch and kick him in the stomach causing him to fly to the wall. Kakashi quickly notices and holds Naruto from attacking again.

"Should I step in?" Yuki says as he walks next to me.

"No, it is not necessary." I say as I put my hand on his arm. I then whisper in his ear and say, "we can't do anything drastic until we capture Sasuke."

I look back at the battle field, as I turn my back to Naruto, and I notice that Tenten's distance with Temari is amazing. She is not too far and not to close, she would be able to play both offense and defense. However they are not fighting.

"You want to observe what I do?" Temari says with a smirk. "This is just a warning, but if I start attacking, you're going to be finished in a second." She begins to walk forward toward Tenten. "You're not skilled enough to see how I'll attack. Stop trying to look good." She begins to point to herself. "Come on I don't mind."

"You sure seem confident." Tenten tells her. "Then, I'll go without hesitation." Tenten then jumps high into the air and throws four shurikin at Temari.

The four shurikin land right in front of her as Tenten lands on the ground.

"I missed?" Tenten says in shock. "That can't be!"

"What's wrong? Was that attack just to test me?" Temari teases. "Or did you shrink up with fear and can no longer aim? I thought that I would have more fun, but it seems that I can't expect much from you. "

"That attack was pretty pathetic though." I say as I watch those two.

"I agree. Temari does look like a fun person to fight against though." Yuki says.

"Yes, but alone. Not with her brother." I say as I look toward Gaara.

I look back at Tenten and I see her measuring the distance between her and tamari. 'The next attack is going to be a big one.' I think. I then look back at Temari and I notice her grabbing her fan. 'So she noticed it too.'

Tenten then runs around Temari in a full circle, jumps up in the air, opens up a scroll, begins to turn with it in the air, and throws hundreds of ninja weapons at Temari. Temari lets out a huge burst of wind with her fan causing all of the weapons to fall around Temari.

"I missed? Is there a trick to that fan?" Tenten says in surprise.

"This is the first star." Tamari says as she refers to the purple circle on the slightly open fan. "There's two more. When you see three stars, you're going to lose."

"Tenten! Don't let the enemy make you go at her pace!" Lee yells.

"Tenten is going to lose." Yuki says as he sits down by the wall. "There is no way she is going to win this one."

I look back at Tenten and I notice she is holding up two small scrolls toward Temari. 'What is she going to do know?' I think as I watch her place the two scrolls down next to her as she performs some hand signs.

"Soushouryi! (Rising twin dragons!)" Tenten says as there is a giant cloud of smoke that covers the whole arena. Two dragon smoke clouds go up near the ceiling. They begin to twirl around each other and the smoke leave revealing the two scrolls. Tenten jumps up toward the scrolls, and summons all kinds of weapons, and begins throwing them in Temari's direction at a high pace.

"Even if you increase the numbers, it's the same." Temari says as she looks up toward the weapons that are coming down towards her. She then grabs her fan, revealing the second star and says, "Second star!" she then moves her fan toward the weapons causing a giant stream of air to push all of the weapons in a different direction.

Tenten then lands on the floor as she says, "I'm not done!" she then jumps into the air and reveals the threads that she has attached to her weapons and lifts them up into the air and attacks Temari with them. Temari then moves her fan again, revealing the third star, causing a huge gust of wind to push Tenten and her weapons backwards toward the ground.

"Third star." Temari says with a smirk. She then jumps in the air with her fan, disappearing and reappearing behind Temari flying on her fan. She slowly flies over Tenten and lands in front of her. She begins to slowly move her fan as she says, "Ninpou Kamaitachi! (Whirlwind attack!)" And a giant horizontal tornado goes and attacks Tenten. The tornado is so strong that the air currents are slicing through her skin and clothes. Then Tenten falls out of the tornado and lands right on Tamari's closed fan, spitting out blood.

"That was boring. Very boring." Yuki says.

"Fifth match winner, Temari." Hayate says.

Temari then throws Tenten's body toward a wall, but Lee jumps down and catches her.

"Nice catch" Temari says with a smirk.

"Why did you do that?" Lee says. "Is that something you should do to someone who fought her hardest?"

Temari takes her fan and hits the ground and says, "Shut up. Take that piece of trash and leave."

Lee then gets up and attempts to attack Temari.

"Stop Lee!" Neji yells out.

"Yuki!" I say as I try to stop him from jumping over the railing.

He is too fast and runs toward Lee and Temari. 'Well there is nothing I can do now.'

"Konoha Whirlwind!" Lee says as he does a kick. Yuki quickly grabs his foot, stopping him mind kick, and throw him hard towards the wall near Tenten. Yuki then notices that Temari was going to using her fan so he kicks the fan out of her hand grabs it, reveals the second star, and uses the wind to blow her against the other wall.

He then smirks at her as he says, "Second star."

Temari stares at Yuki and the fan in disbelief.

"Stop it Lee." Gai sensei says as he jumps down.

Lee looks at Yuki in surprise about the fact that he was able to stop his kick with his bare hand. "I thought better of you Lee."

"What? You thought you were the only one who could use this stupid thing?" Yuki says as he throws the fan towards Temari.

"Gai-Sensei" Lee says as he gets, up looking away from Yuki.

"Temari, come back here." Gaara says from the balcony. "You won. Stop dealing with that ugly guy who's with his guardian."

"What?" Lee says.

"Gentlemen from the sand, if I may warn you about one thing?" Gai says, "He's strong. You better be prepared for it."

"Come on Yuki." I say from the balcony. "These two are trying to pick a fight with the idoits from the sand."

"Okay." Yuki says as he jumps toward the balcony. "But so did I."

"Yes, but that is so this stupid exam will continue." I say to him.

We both look back at the board and we see that the next two fighting are, Shikamaru Nara and Tsuchi Kin.

"The sixth match, Shikamaru VS. Kin." Hayate says, "Begin."

Shikamaru throws up a hand sign.

"You can only use one thing like an idiot?" Kin says.

"Shut up!" Shikamaru says. "Ninpou Kage Mane no Jutsu! (Shadow imitation Technique)" his shadow then begins to move toward her.

"As long as I look at your shadow movement, I have nothing to fear from that technique." Kin says as she watches Shikamaru's shadow. She then dodges the shadow and throws two needles with bells on them at Shikamaru. He easily dodges them.

"That's such a classic trick. Next, you're going to throw a needle with a bell and one without a bell at once, right?" Shikamaru says as he gets back up. "If I react to the sound of the bell and dodge it, I'm not going to notice the needle with no bell and it'll hit me. Right?"

"You talk too much!" Kin says as she runs toward him and throws another needle at him.

"I just have to be careful and not fall for you shadow needle technique." Shikamaru says.

She then moves the string attached the bells, causing the bells to make a sound. Shikamaru looks behind him and she throws two more needles at him. He managed to dodge it pretty well.

She begins to move the bells causing him to react to them in a weird way,

"What's wrong with him?" Yuki says as he stands next to me.

"Don't you remember Yuki? Those who listen to the sound of the bells become like that!" I say to him. "The vibration from the sound of the bell works directly on the eardrum up to the brain. Then, it will show you an illusion."

"That's useless. You can't shut out my bell's sound with that!" Kin says to Shikamaru as he tries to cover his ears. "You can't move at all, huh? You don't even know where to stretch your only hope, your shadow. Now, I'll tenderize you slowly." She then holds up three needles and throws them a Shikamaru. The three needles hit him in the left arm. "Now, I'll throw five. Next, seven." Kin says to him. "I'll continue until you look like a hedgehog. "

"You deceitful wench." Shikamaru says. "You said you would end this match quickly."

"I see. You're in so much pain that you want to be relieved of it quickly." Kin says with a smile. "Then I'll finish you off with this." She then holds up three more needles. "It's the end."

Then she got stuck and couldn't more. "What?" she says.

"My shadow imitation finally succeeded." Shikamaru says as he stands up.

"What are you talking about? Your shadow is nowhere near me?" she says as she looks down to her shadow.

"You still haven't noticed?" Shikamaru says with a smirk.

"Did you?" Kin says.

"Just as you assumed, Stupid." Shikamaru says. "There's no way a string at that height will make a shadow. I can stretch and shrink my shadow."

"That wasn't the shadow of the string." Kin says.

"Yes, I thinned and stretched out my shadow to make it look the shadow of the string. Then I attached it to you." Shikamaru says as his shadow gets bigger and bigger.

"But how are you going to win now?" Kin says. "All I'm going to do is move the same way you move."

"Shut up and just watch." Shikamaru says.

He then goes and makes her go into her ninja weapons pouch.

"Is he stupid? If he attacks like that, he is going to get hurt too!" Yuki says in fear.

"Just calm down Yuki. Shikamaru is smart he knows what he is doing." I say to Yuki. "Shikamaru is a smart ninja."

He then forces her to grab a shurikin and he aims his at her and causing her to aim hers at him.

"What are you planning on doing?" Kin says

"We are going to stab each other with shurikin and see how long we last." Shikamaru says as he throws his shurikin and she throws hers. He then dodges backwards and she does the same thing, but hits her head on the wall behind her, knocking her out. "Nina need to grasp the landscape and situation, then fight." Shikamaru says with a smile. Even if we move the same, our distances to the walls are different. I just used the shuriken to get your attention from the wall."

"Winner, Shikamaru Nara." Hayate says.

"Way to go Shikamaru!" Ino says.

"I wish I could go against him!" Yuki says

"Really? And why would you want to do that?" I ask

"So I could use his stupid trick against him!" Yuki says, "Who do we have left?"

"Now for the next match." Hayate says,

"We have only one Sound ninja, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Chouji, Neji, Lee, and Gaara." I say to Yuki as I look around.

"Really? That is pretty interesting." Yuki says as he looks back up to the board.

The board then stops on Naruto Uzamaki and Kiba Inuzuka.

"My turn! My turn! My turn!" Naruto yells out in excitement. "Thank you for waiting! It's finally my turn!"

"Hell yeah! We got lucky!" Kiba says. "We can win against him for sure Akamaru!"

"Come on Naruto! Show the world how strong you are!" Yuki says to Naruto as he pats his back. "Miz and I believe in you."

"I will win! Believe it!" Naruto says with a smile!

I look Naruto in the eye with a reassuring smile. He glares back at me. He then jumps down to get ready to fight Kiba.

'Come on Naruto. You can do this. I believe in you.' I think as I watch them both get ready.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey Ya'll I hope you are enjoying the story. Please let me know what you think!**_

_**I don't own Naruto! **_

"Come on Naruto! Show the world how strong you are!" Yuki says to Naruto as he pats his back. "Mizuki and I believe in you."

"I will win! Believe it!" Naruto says with a reassuring smile!

I look Naruto in the eye with a reassuring smile. He looks back at me and glares as he then jumps down to get ready to fight Kiba.

'You are still mad at me. That is okay. This world is still better off without that girl.' I think as I watch them both get ready. 'Come on Naruto. You can do this. I believe in you.'

"Seventh match, Naruto Uzumaki versus Kiba Inuzuka." Hayate says sickly.

"I'm tired from all that waiting!" Naruto says. "It's finally my turn to show off my moves!"

"That's my line! Drawing you as my opponent means I've already won!" Kiba says as he points at Naruto. "Right Akamaru?"

"Bark!" Akamaru says while in Kiba's sweater.

"Keep dreaming! You can't win against me!" Naruto says.

"Why you…!" Kiba says as he takes Akamaru out of his jacket and puts him on the floor.

"Hey! Don't bring puppies in here!" Naruto says as he points to Akamaru. "He's going to interfere with the battle!"

"Baaca, Akamaru's going to fight too." Kiba says as he pets Akamaru's back.

Akamaru then barks in agreement.

"Hey, Hey!" Naruto says to Hayate while pointing to Akamaru. "Is that okay?"

"Yes, animals and bugs are treated as weapons." Hayate says. "It isn't a problem."

"Oh, well! It's a good handicap." Naruto says.

"This kid is sure acting tough…" I say to Yuki.

"He sure is, but I have a feeling that Naruto is going to win this fight." Yuki says.

"What makes you say that?" I say as I look back at Naruto and Kiba

"I don't know. I just have a feeling." Yuki says. I just shrug.

"Akamaru, don't do anything. I'll do this alone." Kiba says. "I'll beat you in one hit out of pity."

"Oh, whatever." Naruto says. "But you can't defeat me."

"I told you not to act tough!" Kiba says to him.

"Then, Begin!" Hayate says.

"FINALLY!" Yuki yells out.

"Baaca!" I say as I hit him on the head. "We are not supposed to be supporting them or acknowledging them." 'He is right though, but we are sure going to get it from father.' I look around and I notice that Orochimaru is not around. 'Hmm… he is still gone?'

I watch as Kiba kneels down, holds up a hand sign, and says, "Giyuu Ninpou, Shikyaku no Jutsu. (Beast mimicry Ninja Technique, Four legs!) A blue chakra then goes around him as he becomes more beast like. "Let's go!" he says as he runs straight for Naruto.

He then elbows Naruto right in the gut causing Naruto to fly backwards. Naruto lands on his back.

"He won't be waking for a while, Mr. Examiner." Kiba says as he stands up and looks at Hayate.

"Hey Naruto!" Yuki yells. "You are one of the guys I want to fight! Get up!"

"Yuki we are not supposed to be supporting him" I say to Yuki

"But I kind of like Naruto, he is cool, and he supports himself." Yuki says as he watches Naruto and Kiba. "I don't want him to lose to Kiba."

I look closer to Naruto and I see him starting to move a little and stand up.

'Yes, Naruto!' I think as I watch him. 'I do agree with Yuki though.'

"Don't underestimate me!" Naruto yells as he stands up.

"You're bleeding, so stop pretending to be cool!" Kiba tells him. "Stop with the tough act!"

"I went easy on you! Just so I could see how strong you were." Naruto says with a smile. "Why don't you stop acting tough and use your dog or whatever."

"You're going to regret that." Kiba says. "Let's go Akamaru!"

Akamaru barks in response as he and Kiba run toward Naruto. Kiba then grabs some smoke bombs and throw them towards Naruto.

"No fair! I can't see!" Yuki says as he stretches his head to try and get a better view.

I as I look closer into the smoke I can see Naruto getting hit at multiple different angles by Kiba and Akamaru. Naruto then runs out of the fog only to see Akamaru waiting for him. Akamaru jumps up and bikes Naruto on the arm, pushing him back in the fog. When the fog clears all we see is Naruto on the ground with Akamaru right next to him sitting up and barking.

"Alright! Way to go!" Kiba says, "Good job Aka…" but Akamaru then jumps and bites Kiba in the arm.

"Akamaru…? Why…?" Kiba says in disbelief.

I look around and I notice that everyone is in disbelief as well.

"You fell for it." Naruto says in Akamaru's body. Akamaru then transforms into Naruto biting Kiba's arm. The other Naruto on the ground was a clone.

"You… transformed?" Kiba says. "Ouch… Damn it!"

"You taste like dog!" Naruto says while he starts to spit on the ground.

"Where's Akamaru?" Kiba says.

"Right here." The other Naruto says as he stands up and holds up Akamaru by its paws.

"Akamaru! Damn it!" Kiba says as he looks at Akamaru. "Looks like you've gotten a little stronger. But it's over. I'm going to get serious now."

"Really? But you can never defeat me!" Naruto says.

I look back at Kiba and I see that he is starting to concentrate and make a plan. He then looks back at the Naruto holding his Akamaru and at the other Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"Naruto." Kiba says with a smirk. "You're going to give me back my Akamaru." He then throws a food pill at Akamaru. Akamaru starts to get slightly bigger, his fangs get bigger, and his fur turns from white to a dark red. Akamaru then kicks Naruto's clone, causing the clone to disappear, and jumps down next to Kiba.

"What the…? What did you give him?" Naruto asks. "His fur became red…"

"That's why his name is Akamaru. (Aka = red)" Kiba says with a smirk while Akamaru growls. Kiba then eats a food pill himself. "Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba then gets down allowing Akamaru to jump on his back as he holds up a hand sign. "Giiyuu Ninpou! (Beast Mimicry Ninja Technique)!" Akamaru then begins to transform to look like Kiba in his beast mood. "Jyuujin Bunshin! (Half beast clone!)"

"His eyes look dangerous." Naruto says as he looks at them. "He used some weird drug! Isn't this considered doping?"

"This is allowed. Food pills are considered a tool." Hayate says.

"You always say that!" Naruto says.

"Now this match will end!" Kiba says as Akamaru jumps off of him. They both jump into the air. "Four legged technique!"

Naruto dodges it by doing a back flip. Then Kiba runs forward towards Naruto going in to claw at him. Naruto keeps dodging the attacks. Akamaru/Kiba runs along the wall and jumps down toward Naruto. Naruto just keeps dodging. They both keep attacking Naruto, but Naruto continues to dodge. Naruto jumps into the air.

"I see a vulnerable spot!" Kiba says as he begins to spin. "Take this! Half-Beast Master Combat move!" He and Akamaru begin to spin very fast toward Naruto. (Similar to a fang over fang.) "Gatsuuga! (Double long destroyer!)"

Naruto is hit by both sides and is thrown up into the air. Naruto is bleeding and lands on the ground.

"That's our difference in skill." Kiba says as he stands up straight looking at Naruto lying on the ground.

"I'm…" Naruto says as he slowly stands up. "…going to become Hokage…I can't lose here…"

'Naruto…' I think as I watch him.

"You? Hokage?" Kiba says with a smirk. "When you're weaker than me? I'll become Hokage for you." He then begins to laugh. "You know inside that you can't become Hokage, so stop acting tough!"

'That's wrong Kiba.' I think as I watch him. 'Naruto isn't that weak. He believes in himself. From what I have noticed, no one here even tries to acknowledge or recognize Naruto, but that is going to change now.' I think as I look at him. "Hey, Naruto! Don't give up! You are one that I want to fight!" I say towards him.

Yuki looks at me with a huge smile. "Yeah, Naruto! I want to face you in the next exam! You are worth the fight! Unlike this idiot!"

Naruto then stands fully up. "If you compete with me over the title of Hokage, you're going to become the underdog.

"Geez, you sure are a persistent guy!" Kiba says to Naruto. "Fine. Then I'll make sure you can never stand up!" he then begins to run toward Naruto. "Let's go Akamaru!"

"The same thing won't work on me more than once!" Naruto says as he wipes the blood from him mouth.

"Take this!" he then begins to turn with Akamaru. They both manage to hit Naruto while in the air. Kiba then throws smoke bombs at Naruto and says, "Double Fang Destroyer!" Both he and Akamaru begin to hit Naruto multiple times.

The smoke disappears while Kiba and Akamaru jump back. Naruto stands up straight like if he hasn't been hit with a smirk on his face.

"You seem to be losing your confidence." Kiba says.

"HA! I am as confident as ever!" Naruto says. "I can still manage even if your numbers increase by three to four times!"

"You just don't shut up, do you? Let's end with this next move." Kiba says as he and Akamaru run toward Naruto and throw smoke bombs on him.

'Come on Naruto! You need to counterattack somehow!' I think as I watch him.

Kiba and Akamaru continue to do the same attack. Kiba was about to do a finishing move but stops when he sees that Naruto transformed into him.

"That is smart. Transforming into Kiba, keeps the real Kiba from knowing which one is Akamaru and which one is Naruto!" Yuki says as he watches them, "Brilliant."

"I see…" Kiba says. "So you've resorted to this, but let me warn you… I underestimated you before and it took a while to notice… but your transformation won't work on me anymore." Kiba says as he punches one of the Kiba look alike. "Why? I can smell it." Kiba says with a grin. "Don't underestimate our sense of smell, Naruto."

Just then the Kiba look alike that Kiba hit turns into Akamaru.

"Then are _you _Naruto?" Kiba says as he punches the other look alike. "Play me for a fool, eh?"

The look alike then also turns into Akamaru. The first 'Akamaru' then stands up behind Kiba and transforms back into Naruto. Naruto then runs towards Kiba and kicks him in the face.

"Damn it!" Kiba says.

"Use your techniques carefully, after giving some thought to what you're doing!" Naruto says with a smile. "Or it'll be used to the other person's advantage, stupid."

Kiba pulls out eight shurikin.

"So you're finally serious, Kiba?" Naruto says. "Then, I'll finish this with a new move I've been saving up!" Naruto then holds up a hand sign.

"What?" Kiba says really pissed off. "New move? New move my ass. You're just bluffing!"

"Well see if it's a bluff or not!" Naruto says. "Let's go!"

"I don't know what your new move is, but all I have to do is stop you from executing it!" Kiba says as he throws the Shurikin

Naruto then dodges all of the Shurikin.

"Gijyuu Ninpou, Shikayaku no Jutsu!" Kiba says as he runs toward Naruto.

Kiba then hits Naruto, causing Naruto to slide back and he then punches Naruto in the face. Naruto then lands on the ground face first. Naruto then stands up. Kiba runs back to Naruto and claws at him. Kiba claws at Naruto, but Naruto catches him and throws him to a wall. He holds up a hand sign as Kiba runs and jumps in the air. Naruto dodges it, but Kiba attacks him from behind.

"Naruto!" I say.

Naruto continues to get up and surprises Kiba with this. He looks back at Kiba with a big smile on his face. Naruto then hold up his hands and starts concentrating. Kiba comes from behind him attempting to attack him, however Naruto farts causing Kiba to smell it and freak out.

"Ha-ha!" Yuki begins to laugh next to me. "This Kiba guy's nose amplifies the scents by a thousand, right? Man, I would hate to be him right now!"

"Shadow replication jutsu!" Naruto says as he creates five clones. He then makes a circle with his clones around Kiba. The first clone punches Kiba in the face while the second one steps on the first clone and jumps high in the air. The other 3 clones kick Kiba high in the air while saying. "U...ZU...MA...KI!" the Naruto that was already in the air then comes down and kicks Kiba right in the face causing him to smash hard into the ground while Naruto says, "Naruto Combo!"

Kiba is laying there motionless. Naruto and his clones stand in a straight line while breathing heavily.

Hayate then walks over to Kiba and checks him. Kiba is alive, but unable to move. Hayate then looks at Naruto and says, "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki." With that Naruto's four clones disappear and he is there standing alone with a big grin on his face.

I look around and I see that everyone is surprised. Naruto then runs all the way back up the balcony cheering at the fact that he just won.

"Congrats Naruto." I say with a smile.

"Yeah Naruto! You did great!" Yuki says.

Naruto just glares at us. "You two better be prepared!" He says while pointing at us. "Don't think that you can just kill her and get away with it! I will seek her revenge!" He then proceeds to walk over to where Kakashi and Lee are standing.

'I wonder how he will avenge her death.' I think as I look up to the board.

We all look at the board and the next to name that came up were Neji Hyuga Vs. Hinata Hyuga. The two of them walk down and I notice that Neji is giving Hinata a death glare.

Right when the two face each other Neji says, "Give up. You are not suited to become a ninja."

Hinata gives are horrified face in response.

"Don't label people just like that, baaca!" Naruto yells to him.

"Yeah! Beat him Up Hinata!" Yuki says

"Why don't you say something back, Hinata?" Naruto yells. "It's making the people that are watching get angry."

Hinata then gives a look of confidence. 'Heh looks like what they said is actually working.' I think as I watch her.

"So you're not going to give up? Don't blame me later on." Neji says.

"Sixth match begin." Hayate says.

Hinata then preforms a hand sign and says, "Byakugan!" her Byakugan is then activated. She then goes into a fighting stance. "Neji-nii-san let us fight."

Neji also activated his Byakugan and ran straight for Hinata. Hinata hits him, but he dodges it by holding up his arms. She continues to hit him and he dodges each attack. He then goes in for a hit and she dodges each attack just as easily.

"All you can see is all of the blue chakra from each attack." Yuki says as he watches them.

Neji then gets attacks on her right in the chest causing her to bleed from her mouth. "So this was the best the head family could do?" Neji tells her.

"Why? Hinata's attack hit him too!" Naruto yells out.

Hinata then moves his arm and goes in for another attack. But he easily grabs her arm and cuts off a chakra point in her arm.

"What a guy." I hear Kakashi says behind me.

Hinata is breathing heavily while Neji is really calm, but has a lot of anger in his eyes. He then pulls back her sleeve revealing all the holes in her arm.

"Did you… so you were…" Hinata says.

"Correct." Neji says. "My eyes can see the tenketsu."

"What's going on?" Naruto says.

"IN the Chakra circulatory system, there are 361 points known as Chakra holes." Kakashi says. "Their width is as small as a needle, though. They are known as tenketsu and in theory; if you hit them accurately you can stop or increase the enemy's flow of chakra. You're basically able to control it. And let me add this, my sharingan is unable to see those tenketsu. Although the Sharingan has the ability of insight, it can't see it that precisely during battle."

Naruto look at Kakashi with a surprised look.

Neji then hits Hinata in the chest causing her to fly backwards a few feet and hit hard on the ground. He then walks over to her and stands above her. "Hinata-sama, this is the difference in our unchanging powers. It's the difference that separates the elites from the dropouts." Neji says to her.

I look at Hinata and she is breathing heavily on the ground.

"This is the unchangeable reality." Neji says. "You were destined to regret this when you said that you didn't want to run away. You should be in despair right now."

"Neji!" Yuki screams "Be happy that you are not fighting against me!"

"Yuki calm down." I say as I pull him back.

"No don't you see what he is doing. They are related. He is doing that to his own blood." Yuki says while he looks me in the eye. "Not even I would be that cruel to you."

"This is your last warning." Neji says to Hinata, clearly ignoring what Yuki just told him. "Give up."

I look back and I see that Hinata is still on the floor, but she struggles to stand up. "I'm…" Hinata says as she starts to bleed from her mouth. "…not going to… take back…my…" she then stands up and faces him. "…words… that's my way of the ninja…"

Neji gives her a disgusted look.

"I didn't know Hinata was so tough." Naruto says.

"What do you mean?" Yuki says quietly.

"She is very similar to you." Lee says to Naruto.

Hinata then activates her Byakugan.

Neji also activates his Byakugan as he says, "Come."

Hinata then puts her hands to her chest as she spits out blood.

"She can't fight anymore. If she takes any more attacks…" I say quietly.

"No… don't say that, Miz." Yuki says to me.

Neji then gets into a fighting stance.

"Neji's attacks strike the tenketsu and have completely stopped Hinata's flow of Chakra." Kakashi says. "In other words, she is unable to use Jyuuken moves which force Chakra into the enemy. It's clear who will win. But, I didn't know that such a guy existed."

"His eyes are scary..." Ino says "Hinata won't get killed, right?"

"Hinata!" Naruto yells. "Do your best!"

Hinata then runs towards Neji and tries to attack him, but he easily dodges the attacks. He then throws attacks at her and she dodges them. Both proceed to block each other's attacks. Hinata then went in for one attack, but Neji dodged it causing her to fall forward and he hit her right in the jaw causing her to go backwards in a painful speed. I watched as the blood came out of her mouth. Hinata quickly caught her balance and didn't fall all the way to the ground, but she looks badly injured. She then begins to start coughing up blood. Hinata then runs toward Neji again and goes for an attack but he hits her real hard into the stomach causing her to fall to the ground next to him. He then turns and looks down at her.

"You are such a stubborn person." Neji tells her. "Your attacks had no effect on me to begin with. It's over. "He then deactivates his Byakugan as he turns and walks away.

I look over to Yuki and I see that he is at a boiling point. I look toward Naruto and see that he is almost at the same point. 'This is not good. If these two gang on Neji it will not be a good out come.' I think as I look at the two of them.

I then look back at Hinata and see that she is still motionless on the floor. Hayate then walks over to her.

"I am going to assume that she cannot fight anymore…" Hayate says as he looks at her.

"Don't stop the match!" Naruto yells.

We all look back at Hinata and see that she is standing back up. 'She is not going to give up.' I think as I watch her.

She stands up straight as Neji's surprised face says, "Why did you stand up? If you push yourself, you're really going to die."

"I can't show such an unsightly scene… in front of the person I admire…" she says in reply.

"Why?!" Neji says in annoyance as he activates his Byakugan.

Hinata then limps her way into a battle stance.

"There's no point in acting tough. You're barely able to stand up." Neji tells her. "I can tell with these eyes that you have carried the destiny known as the Hyuga family. You cursed your powerlessness, and blamed yourself. But people cannot change. This is destiny. There's no need to suffer, just let yourself go."

Hinata then begins to shake her head slowly. "You're wrong, Neji-nii-san. Because I can see… that you are suffering more than me."

"What?" Neji says getting more pissed off.

"You are the one who is confused and suffering inside the fate of the head and branch families." Hinata says.

Neji then gets extremely pissed off by this and starts running towards her.

"Neji-kun the match has ended!" Hayate says as Neji continues to run toward Hinata.

Right when Neji was about to attack Hinata, Hayate stands in between of Neji and Hinata with one finger towards Neji's head band. Kakashi is standing to the side of them; Gai is holding Neji back from the neck, while Kurinai is kneeling on the ground holding Neji back by his arm.

"Neji, cut it out." Gai says. "You have made a passionate promise with me that you will not argue about the head family."

"Why did the other Jounins come out?" Neji asks. "Does the head family receive special treatment?"

Hinata then falls to the ground coughing up blood while Kurinai runs over to her.

"Hinata!" Kurinai says.

Naruto and Lee then jump down and run toward Hinata.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto says.

Yuki was about to jump down two, but I pulled him back, "Yuki, we can't get too involved and you know it."

"I know but I still want to make sure that she is alright." Yuki pleads.

"I do too, but we still can't" I say back as I turn to look at Hinata.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata says. "I…I…" But then she passes out.

"Hey, the dropout there…" Neji says to Naruto. "Let me warn you about two things. If you're a ninja, stop with that unsightly cheering for a stranger. And one more thing, a dropout is a dropout. They cannot change."

"Do you want to try?" Naruto says challenging.

Naruto then runs towards Neji, but Lee stops Naruto in his tracks.

"You?" Naruto says to Lee.

"I understand how you're feeling, Naruto-kun." Lee tells him. "But you should fight in a proper match. A dropout will defeat a genius with hard work… the main matches will be exciting. But I may be his opponent. I will hold no grudge if you were to match up with him. "

Naruto then calms down and says, "Fine." He then walks back while Lee does his traditional smile and thumbs up pose.

Hinata continues to cough up blood. Kurinai opens up Hinata's jacket and puts her hand on her chest. Kurinai then glares at Neji.

"If you have time to glare at me, I believe you should use that time to look at her." Neji says with a smirk.

"Medical team! What are you doing? Hurry!" Kurinai yells.

"Excuse us." The medical team says.

They then carry Hinata to the medical room using this carrier thing.

Naruto then places his hand on blood where Hinata cough. "I promise…" He then closes his fist with her blood dripping from his hand. He turns to Neji and holds out the fist with blood on it to Neji. "I will win."

"If I don't avenge her I know that Naruto will." Yuki says.

I give both him and Naruto a reassuring smile.


	25. Chapter 25

_*** If you would like to see these fights then go to and see the episodes from Naruto 48, 49 and 50! I did my best to describe the fight I write to the best of my ability. These are one of my favorite fights. If you have never seen Naruto then please watch these three episodes to see this fight! It is an amazing fight! **_

_**I don't own Naruto! **_

Naruto then places his hand on blood where Hinata cough. "I promise…" He then closes his fist with her blood dripping from his hand. He turns to Neji and holds out the fist with blood on it to Neji. "I will win."

"If I don't avenge her I know that Naruto will." Yuki says.

I give both him and Naruto a reassuring smile.

They all return back on to the balcony as we await the next two people fighting.

"Hey Miz!" Yuki says to me with a cheerful grin. "Looks like that kid Chouji is in trouble."

"Why?" I say as I look at the kid Yuki is pointing at.

"Because all there is are strong kids left." Yuki says. He then points to the Sound village group "From his team, he seems like the strongest one." He then points to that Lee boy, "I heard from others that he can fight on equal ground against Sasuke." Yuki then points to Gaara, "And that Sand guy…well he is just dangerous you saw he how he almost killed us."

I couldn't help but agree with Yuki, I turn my attention back at Chouji and notice that he is starting to panic since he is realizing that he is in trouble. I see their sensei is walking over to Chouji and giving him some encouraging words.

The sensei says, "Don't worry. If things look bad, I'll stop the match like what I did with Hinata's match."

"Ha! That makes me laugh." Yuki says.

"What?" I say

"These senseis are so eager to stop matches just to save their little Genin. I know father wouldn't dare do that for us."

"Your right." I say with a chuckle. "If father ever saves us we better prepare to do intense training with broken bones or whatever is wrong with us."

Just then Chouji goes screaming, "Bar-b-q! Barbeque, here I come! All- you-can-eat!"

"Ha! That does sound pretty good Miz." Yuki says to me. "Would you care-"

"Look." I say while turning my head to Gaara. "He looks like he is ready to kill what ever gets in front of him."

Yuki then turns his head toward Gaara. "He looks like he is in a dangerous mood…"

I look toward Neji and as I look down the balcony I notice Naruto is not that far from him.

"I'll be back…" Yuki says as he walks away.

"Where in the hell do you think you are going?" I say to him

"Well, being your twin brother, I happen to know your interests…" he says while giving me a cheesy smile. "And I happen to know that you want to learn a little more about that Neji kid, but can't since that Naruto boy is pissed at you for killing his teammate, Sakura." He then turns his back towards me and begins to walk. "I will happily see what I can figure out…"

I then watch Yuki walk over to Naruto.

**-Yuki's POV-**

"Oy Naruto-kun!" I say as I walk over to Naruto. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your teammates?"

He looks up at me. He then gives me a dirty look as he says, "It doesn't matter to you… Shouldn't you be with your teammate?" He says with a rude undertone.

"Heh. It doesn't matter to you now does it?" I look at the other balcony and give Mizuki a reassuring look and then back at Naruto. _'I can't fail now!'_ "His name is Neji Hyuuga, right? From the looks of that match, it seems that he hasn't used all of his powers. So… what kind of guy is he?" I say trying to get information.

Naruto then dramatically turns around and throws a fist in the air as he says, "I'll beat him!"

"That is not what I asked you…" I then look at Naruto and see that he truly believes what he says. "You're an interesting guy. I like you." I say with a smile.

"You're not interesting. I don't like you." He says with a rude tone.

'_He is pretty funny. Miz will have a field day with this little brat. I can't wait till the day I fight him and see what he really is made of.'_

"That's not true." I say with a smile. "I know you like me. You remind me of me."

Naruto then gives me a small smile.

Just then the matches are going to be starting up again.

"See you later, Naruto." I say as I quickly do a hand sign and poof next to Mizuki

**-Mizuki's POV-**

My attention left Yuki for a second when Hayate says the battles will continue. Just then Yuki appears right next to me. "You never get tired of that, do you?"

"Nope." He says with a grin.

"Did you get anything out of him?" I ask.

"Not a thing…" Yuki says with a sigh, "The only thing he was concentrating on is that he will defeat Neji."

"You tried."

We all look up at the board and see the names being shuffled around. I look at Gaara and I see all this sand circling around him and then the sand goes to the middle of the floor revealing him in the middle of it.

"That is an awesome trick that I want to learn!" Yuki says.

"Hurry up and come down." Gaara says.

"Safe!" Chouji yells out.

I look at the board and see that it says Gaara vs Lee Rock. I look back at Lee and see that he is starting to warm up with some kicks.

"You fell for it!" He says, "If I say that I want to be last, that doesn't happen. A rock thrown at a pole will not hit, but if you throw without aiming at the pole, it will hit. That was the law I used!"

"That's my student!" his sensei says.

"I do not want to be last!" Lee says as he throws some kicks. "I was able to trick them."

"Let me give you some nice advice." His sensei tells him. "No one has noticed yet, but that gourd is suspicious."

Lee then jumps down off the balcony like Yuki and I had done.

"Miz lets activate our Vinnigan, I have a feeling we will get some good moves we can use later." Yuki says as his eyes reveal the Vinnigan.

I nod and as I blink my Vinnigan is activated.

I look down at the battle field as I watch Lee take his fighting stance. "I'm very happy that I can fight you so early."

Just then Lee caught the top of Gaara's gourd.

"This kid is fast, Yuki. If we can master this speed we will be in good hands."

"Now, let the ninth match begin." Hayate says.

Lee then runs toward Gaara. When he gets close enough he jumps in the air as he yells, "Konoha whirlwind!"

When the kick was about to land right on Gaara's face, sand came a blocked it like a wall stopping lees kick. As lee landed the sand came pouring down on him, but he quickly did a backflip to get out of the way. When he landed he watched as the sand returned back into the gourd.

Lee then ran toward Gaara while at the same time the sand came coming out. With every kick lee throws whether it be a jumping kick, roundhouse, or a regular fast one it was always blocked by the sand. The sand then came to attack Lee, but Lee grabbed a Kunai and cut through the sand keeping it away from him. The sand then began to chase after Lee causing Lee to retreat from Gaara. Lee jumped into the air and tried throwing Shurikin at Gaara, but the sand blocked it. While also this is happening, Gaara hasn't moved from his spot or even lifted a finger.

Everyone is confused at what is going on. I then hear Gaara's brother say, "Physical attacks have no effect on him. Regardless of Gaara's will, the sand will shield and protect him. That's why no one has ever hurt Gaara."

I look back at Lee and I see he is trying to figure out a way to get close to Gaara and attack him.

"Is that it?" Gaara says. "Let me enjoy this a little more. There isn't enough blood." Gaara says with death in his eyes. With that the sand quickly hovers toward Lee. Lee tried jumping over it but the sand grabbed his foot, pulling him back and it flung him to a wall. The sand then went to hit him, but Lee quickly recovered and moved out of the way. He then ran towards Gaara attempting to punch him. However, with every punch and kick the sand only blocked it. The sand then came like giant hand waves trying to grab Lee but he kept dodging them using backward handstand/flips. The sand then went under his feet causing him to fall. As he was falling the sand came in from above. He quickly jumped and dodged it landing on the giant statue in the room.

Lee's sensei real loudly says, "Lee, take them off!"

We all look at Lee. As he says, "But, Gai-Sensei, I thought that was only permitted when protecting many important people."

"I don't care! I will allow it!" Gai says.

Lee then starts laughing as he sits down and begins to remove his leg warmers revealing heavy weights on his legs. As Lee holds the weights in each hand he says, "All right! I can move easier now!" he then drops the weights. When they hit the floor they caused a huge explosion. Everyone was shocked.

"Those weights were heavy!" Yuki says in shock.

"No kidding!" I reply back.

"I should train with those!" Yuki says

"I think that would be a bad idea, Yuki"

"But it wouldn't be that bad."

"You won't be able to go anywhere because they're so heavy." I say back to him.

Lee then jumps and he is so fast that we couldn't even see him move. I look at Gaara and I see that he is surprised too. Lee was moving at such a fast rate that even the sand was having trouble keeping up with him. Lee kept running around Gaara looking for a weak spot while also attacking the sand. He then jumped up and kicked Gaara right in the head. He left a scratch on Gaara's face. Lee then ran straight for Gaara and Gaara looks pissed so he used the sand to try and attack lee but Lee is way too fast for him. Lee manages to punch Gaara again in the face.

I look around and I see that Gaara's siblings are freaking out and everyone else is rooting for Lee.

"Thank god I am using my Vinnigan. I am going to master this speed!" Yuki says.

Gaara slowly stands as the sand come pouring out of his gourd. Sand then begins to fall from his face. He had sand covering his entire body. He is also looking a lee with excitement. Gaara then clams down as the sand forms his body armor again.

"Is that all you got?" Gaara says.

Lee begins to unwrap the bandages from his hands. He then runs at a high speed around Gaara. He circles Gaara.

"Hurry up and come." Gaara says calmly.

"As you wish." Lee says. He then kicks Gaara right under the chin causing Gaara to be thrown high up into the air. He continues to kick Gaara high into the air until he is at an acceptable height. Lee then turns and ties Gaara with the bandages on his arms. Lee grabs Gaara and begins to spin both of their bodies at a high speed. "Secondary Lotus!" Lee shouts as he slams Gaara into the ground head first.

Everyone is in shock at what just happened.

"Dang I hope that Lee kid is ok." Yuki whispers to me.

"I hope so too…."

Lee then jumps down and is breathing heavily. As the dust clears we can see Gaara in the whole. Just then as everyone is curious to whether Gaara died or not, his body begins to crack and fall apart. It was revealed that what was in the hole was a shell made out of sand. Gaara then revealed himself right behind Lee in a shield of sand. Gaara had death in his eyes and he made a hand sign that made the sand go in all different directions. The sand then ran straight toward Lee, knocking him over to the ground. Lee was struggling now. He slowly stood up.

"This is getting good, Miz." Yuki tells me as he watches the battle closely. "I hope I can get my hands on some sand so I can try this out."

"Yuki, the sand is moving on its own other than when he uses a hand sign. Because of that, we are unable to copy all of his movements." I say to him while watching Gaara.

"But I could still master most of it…"

I turn my attention back to Lee and Gaara and I noticed that Lee fell to the ground. His legs are shaking and he is unable to move. Gaara's eyes are happy and deadly he holds up another hand sign and all the sand begins to go crazy. The sand then moves high above Gaara creating a sand wave heading straight for Lee. Lee had no energy to run and the sand grabs him and throws him straight into a wall. Gaara then has his sand continue to throw Lee against the wall.

"Lee can barely move now." Yuki says.

"I know." I say as I continue to watch the fight. "It seems Gaara is only playing with him now."

As the sand comes back to Gaara, a way from Lee, Lee is against the wall trying his best to stay standing. The sand comes back to hit him and Lee does his best to continue to dodge the attacks with flips and cart wheels. Gaara then stands straight up and holds up a hand sign. Gaara continues to control the sand to keep throwing Lee against the wall and floor. Lee manages to get free of the sand and continues to run as the Sand hits the ground hard right behind him. Lee ends up falling and Gaara has his sand come from behind him and attack Lee throwing him towards the ground.

"So useless…" Gaara says as he has the sand create a giant claw like hand to attack Lee with. He continues to force the sand to attack Lee.

As Lee stands there preparing himself for the next attack, Gaara has the sand circle around him at a very dangerous and teasing speed. As the sand goes up and dives down to attack Lee, Lee stands straight up and dodges the attack with ease.

Lee stands up straight and gets in a fighting position rather than his defensive one. Gaara continues to have his sand attack Lee, but with every attack Lee easily dodges.

"Yuki lets go to the other side. I believe we can get more information about the leaf brats on that side." I say to Yuki as I poof to the other side.

I poof a foot away from Gai and a few seconds later Yuki poofs in right next to me.

"Hmm… so he is laughing, even when he's cornered." Yuki says while watching Lee

"We will corner him now." Gai says. "The Lotus in Konoha blooms twice."

"Bloom twice?" I say. I then remember that Lee had said that once when we first met him.

"Gai, who did you…!" Kakashi says in fear.

"It's just as you suspect." Gai says.

"So that boy, a Genin…" Kakashi says. "Is capable of opening inner gates of the Eight Gates? And using the Primary Lotus?"

"That's correct." Gai responds while looking at the ground.

"What a disaster…" Kakashi says. "Gai, how many gates is that boy capable of opening?"

"Five." Gai says.

"Eight Gates and Primary Lotus?" Yuki says in confusion while looking at Gai and Kakashi. He clearly was looking for an explanation and so was I.

"The Eight Gates Manipulation is a preparation of taking limiters off to use Primary Lotus." Gai says.

"Huh?" Yuki says.

Kakashi then turns toward the battle moving up his headband from his eye revealing a Sharingan. '_So he has one too…'_

"That's correct" Kakashi says. "In the Chakra circulatory system there are gates in each part of the body. From the top they are: Open Gate, Energy Gate, life Gate, Wound Gate, Forest Gate, View Gate, Insanity Gate, and Death Gate. Those are the eight places in the body where Chakra holes are concentrated at. These are known as the Eight Gates. These eight gates constantly control the Chakra that flows in your body. But Lotus unfastens those controls with force and grants the user more than ten times more power. That is its power source." Kakashi says.

"Secondary Lotus is a move that opens the first gate, the Open gate." Gai says. "It unfastens the control of the brain, and enables a person to use his muscles at their limits."

"And the Primary Lotus?" Yuki asks.

"It opens the second gate, the Energy Gate, and increases one's strength forcefully after opening the third gate, The Life Gate, the Primary Lotus is carried out." Gai says while looking at Yuki and me.

"He is already worn out by the Secondary Lotus and if he does something more straining…" Yuki says.

"Yes." Kakashi says, "By opening all eight gates you are able to gain temporary powers greater than a Hokage, but that person will die."

"WHAT?!" Yuki and I say in unison for that fact we were copying all these moves.

"I have no intention of prying into what that boy is to you, and I won't tell you to leave personal affairs out of this, but there's such a thing as a limit." Kakashi says to Gai. "I've lost faith in you, Gai."

"What do you know about him?" Gai challenges. "He has something important that he must protect and prove to everyone, even if it means his own death. That is why I wanted to make him into a man who could hold to those words. That is all. "

When I turned my attention back to Lee I noticed that the air around him is starting to change.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but you're going to be finished here." Gaara says as he holds up a hand sign.

"Yes." Lee says "Either way, the next move will end everything. I cannot be the only one who loses here!" With that a ton of blue Chakra just surrounds Lee. His hair is flying all over the place, his skin is darker and he looks pissed. As I look around everyone is surprised, but what they just saw. Lee opened the third gate.

"Look at the color of his body, Miz." Yuki says to me

"The fuck…" I say in reply

"Now for the fourth gate, the wound gate… Open!" Lee yells.

"What a guy..." Kakashi says

Once Lee opened the fourth Gate he ran straight for Gaara kicking him under the chin straight for the air. With Lee's strength and speed there is rocks and dust going everywhere and it is hard to see what the hell is going on. When the dust clears we see Gaara high in the air but lee is nowhere to be seen. The sand is having a hard time keeping up with Lee, but this time it CAN'T keep up with Lee's speed. As I look closer at Gaara I noticed that his armor of sand is starting to break off.

Lee then suddenly appears right above Gaara and kicks him straight to the ground using a high speed and strength. Right before Gaara lands on the ground Lee comes and kicks him into the air again. He begins to kick Gaara around in the air and as he goes to do that last punch he opens the fifth gate. As he punches Gaara he holds onto him by using a bandage attacked to his arm. He pulls Gaara up using the bandage and punches and kicks him straight the ground while screaming, "Primary Lotus!"

Lee then falls to the ground in a lot of pain. As the dust begins to clear we see that Gaara protected himself by turning his gourd into sand and guarded himself. While lying on the ground Gaara holds up his hand and sends his sand toward Lee. The sand then starts to travel towards Lee, but Lee is in no potion to be dodging.

As I watch the sand I noticed that it is a move I have seen before.

"Mizuki…" Yuki says in panic next to me. "Isn't that move the Desert Coffin?"

"Yes… I believe it is." I say in the same panic voice.

Both Yuki and I tense up, for we both know what is about to happen.

I watch as the sand then grabs Lee's leg and arm. Gaara then says, "Desert Coffin!" and closes his hand in a fist as the sand crushes Lee's leg and arm. More sand comes, this time it is aiming for his whole body. Quickly Gai comes in and saves Lee. He stops Gaara attack.

Both Yuki and I relax a little bit. "Man that battle was intense." I say to Yuki.

"I thought you were cold hearted when you came to your fights." Yuki says to me.

As I look into Gaara's eyes I see that he is heart broken in the fact that he couldn't finish his kill.

"Why..." Gaara says as he holds his head. "Why did you help him…?"

"He's..." Gai starts off. "He's an important subordinate I love."

Gaara slowly stands up and on his back the gourd repairs itself. He then walks away from Gai and Lee while saying, "I quit."

"He quit?" Yuki says.

"The moment Gai went down there, Lee lost." Kakashi said.

"Winner, Gaa…" Hayate begin to say when Lee stands up, his leg and arm are bleeding badly.

"This can't be!" Gai says as he turns around and looks at Lee.

"He opened those five gates, his arm AND his leg is crushed! This boy shouldn't be able to stand!" Yuki says as he stares at Lee.

Gai walks up to Lee and grabs his shoulders as he says. "Lee it's okay. It's over. You shouldn't stand up…" Gai begins to cry when he looks at Lee.

When I looked into this boy's eyes I saw nothing. He looks like he has been defeated, his soul was taken away. As I continue to look at Lee I notice that he is not conscious.

Gai continues to speak to Lee as he brings him in for a hug.

"Winner, Gaara." Hayate says as he points to Gaara.

I look at Naruto and I see that he is pissed off. He looks angrier than when I had killed his precious Sakura. He then jumps over the railing and runs toward Lee, but gives Gaara a cold long stair as he passes him. Naruto stands next to Gai as the Medical Team check Lee. One of the medical guys looks at Gai with a worried look.

"Are you the Jounin in charge of the boy?" The medical guy asks.

"Yes" Gai responds.

"This way please." The medical guy says.

The medical guy and Gai walk away while the other two medical guys load Lee in the stretcher and take Lee away.

"It is going to take a long time for Lee to recover from an injury like that." I say quietly to Yuki.

"With that Gaara brat did to his left leg and arm, I would doubt if he becomes a ninja again." Yuki says back.

Gai walks up to Lee as the medical team lift him, and he begins to cry. Even Naruto began to cry and freak out a little.

"What's the Fuzzy Eyebrows supposed to do if he's told that?!" Naruto yells at the medical team. "He said that a dropout was going to defeat a genius through hard work! Can't something be done?!" Naruto was about to keep screaming when Kakashi appeared behind him holding him back and covering his mouth. "Calm down Naruto." Kakashi said.

Naruto moves Kakashi's hand from his mouth as he said, "But… Kakashi sensei… He wanted to fight Neji and Sasuke so badly."

"That may have caused this unfortunate incident." Kakashi says. "To make those wishes come true, he used a self-damaging forbidden technique to try and win. And that is the result. He tried to abide by the wordless promise that he made with Sasuke, Neji-kun, and you, Naruto. He desperately tried to head for the stage so he could fight you guys. Don't forget that."

"So he won't be able to fight again…" Yuki says with sadness.

"Why do you care?" I say

"Because he was a ninja who could only use Taijutsu and he wanted to be an amazing ninja." Yuki says. "After seeing this battle I wanted to fight Lee too."

"Yeah… I can agree." I say as the medical team takes Lee away. "I would want to fight him too."

Gaara then used his sand to appear next to his sister. When I looked back at Gai I noticed that he was turned away from where the Medical Team took Lee. Kakashi also turned around to look at Gai. Kakashi then walks over to Gai.

"Gai." Kakashi says. "I was kind of being preachy up there, but after thinking about it. If I were in your position, I would have done the same thing. Gai, you're in the way for the next match. Come on, let's go back up."

"Okay." Gai says with a depressed voice.

All three of them make their ways back up to the balcony and Hayate stands in the middle as he says, "The 10th and final match. Fighters step up. Kinuta Dosu vs. Chouji Akimichi. 10th match begin!"


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own Naruto! **

"The 10th and final match. Fighters step up. Kinuta Dosu vs. Chouji Akimichi. 10th match begin!"

"Do your best!" I hear Shikamaru say.

"Fatty!" Ino screams right afterward.

I then look at Chouji and see that he is pissed off. "Seems like he doesn't like to be called fat." I say to Yuki.

"Too bad he is…" Yuki says

"Ninpou Baika no Jutsu!" Chouji yells while putting up a hand sign. He then becomes really fat. "And Konoha Style hand to hand combat!" His arms, legs and head then go into his body as Blue Chakra comes out of it. He then begins to roll at a high rate as he yells, "Meat tank!" Chouji begins to roll after Kinuta, but he is rolling slowly.

"Alright! Crush him, Chouji!" Ino yells out.

Chouji continues to follow and try to trample Dosu, but Dosu jumps out of the way and Chouji crashes into a wall.

Dosu jumps up as he says, "You're not able to move like that, now." I look at Chouji and notice that he is stuck in the wall. "I will take advantage of that!" he then punches Chouji; his arm is practically stuck in Chouji's body.

"I have ear plugs so it is no use!" Chouji yells!"

"No it's over for you." Dosu then holds up a hand sign sending vibrations through Chouji's body. Then a lot of smoke appears. Chouji is back to his normal size and knocked out.

"More than 70 percent of the human body is made of water…. Water transmits sound…" Yuki says while looking down at Dosu and Chouji. "In other words, Chouji's whole body was like an ear. It didn't matter if Chouji had ear plugs or not."

"I guess your right… being a sound ninja has its perks…" I say while looking at the battle field.

"Winner, Dosu Kinuta." Hayate says.

Dosu then walks away.

"The main matches will finally begin." Yuki says.

Hayate says, "That concludes the Third Exam's preliminary matches."

All of the winners stand in a line to hear what we have to do next.

"To those who have made it to the main matches of the Chuunin Exam's Third Exam. All but one is here, so congratulations." Hayate says

"I will now begin the explanation for the main matches." The Hokage says.

"Bought time…" Yuki says under his breath.

'_The plan father has in mind with this old hag. Hmm… I guess he did rub him off in the wrong way, he better hurry and finish his half of the job.' _I think.

"Your main match fights will be shown in front of everyone." The Hokage says. "We wish for all of you to show off your abilities as you country's representative power. There for the main matches will begin in one month."

"We're not going to do it right here, right now?" Naruto asks.

"One month is a time to conduct appropriate preparations." The Hokage says.

"What do you mean?" Neji asks.

"In other words, we are going to announce to the feudal lords and head ninja of the individual countries that the preliminary matches have ended." The Hokage says. "Time is needed to gather those people for the main matches. This is also preparation time for you candidates."

"I still don't understand. Explain." Kankurou says.

"This time is used so you can know your enemy and yourself better. This is a time to analyze the information you have gathered during the preliminary matches." The Hokage says. "The battles we had been just like real combat situations. It has been done where both parties knew nothing of each other. But the main matches will not be like that. There are those who have revealed everything to their rivals. To make things fair, work hard and improve yourselves on your own in the next month."

'_Looks like Yuki and I got a month to goof off!' I think happily. 'And train.'_

"I want to let you guys go, but there is something important we must do before the main matches." The Hokage says.

"What is it? I have to hurry and train!" Naruto says.

"Don't get so hasty" the Hokage says. "Take a piece from the box that Anko is holding."

"I'll walk, so take it in turns." Anko says as she walks to each of us. "Take just one"

"Everyone got one?" Ibiki says. "Now, tell me what number you got starting from the left."

"Ten" Dosu says

"One." Naruto says

"Nine" Tamari says

"Seven" Kankurou says

"Three" Gaara says

"Eleven" Shikamaru says

"Two" Neji says

"Eight" Shino says

"Five." I say

"Four" Yuki says

"So he must be six" Ibiki says.

"We will now tell you the match ups for the tournament" the Hokage says

"So that what we drew for…" yuki says.

"Sir" Ibiki says as he shows us the match ups.

I looked at the board and see that I am up against Sasuke and Yuki against Gaara this should be fun.

"I have a question." Shikamaru says. "If it is a tournament, that means there's only one winner, right? Does that mean that only one person can become a Chuunin?"

"No, that's not how it is." The Hokage says. "These main matches will have judges, including me, Kazekage, as well as the feudal lords head ninja from the other countries, who will be potential clients. These judges will grade you by watching you in the tournament. And those who are qualified to be a Chuunin even if they lose in the first round will become a Chuunin. "

"So there's a possibility that everyone here can become a Chuunin?" Tamari says.

"Yes, but that also means that it's possible for no one to become a Chuunin." The Hokage says. "Winning the matches in the tournament means that you are able to show off your skills more. Understand Shikamaru-kun? That is all. We are adjourned until next month."

"So are we free to leave?" Yuki asks while tilting his head.

"Yes you are free to leave." Hokage says.

"Kay, Bye." Yuki says as he leaves. "Come on Mizuki."

I then walk out with him as the other ninja leave.

"I cant believe I am going against Gaara." Yuki says with a defeated look. "That is guaranteed death."

"Oh come on Yuki." I say with a reassuring voice. "You are strong, you will be able to defeat him. You could use that speed you so badly wanted to use against him."

"But I don't want to die…" He says.

"You will be fine."

"Mizuki we need to talk." Yuki says with a different tone.

"What is it about?" I ask him.

"We need to capture Sasuke and fast… when would be a good chance to get him." Yuki whispers as he looks around_. _

"I see..." I say to Yuki. "You are worried about Naruto, correct."

We proceed to leave the building and head to the wall of the city.

"He is the problem…. Sasuke, an avatar of vengeance, who has survived to kill his brother. He won't die until he completes his goal." Yuki says.

"What is your point?" I say to him.

"When he fights he knows he can't win, but fights father without the fear of death. One would think he was the type who was more careful with his life." Yuki says. "According to the info we gathered, Sasuke's heart and goal have changed because of the contact with that nine tailed kid."

"I do agree Naruto is very influential to Sasuke." I say as I remember how they interacted. "We have to separate them as soon as possible. We need to dye him back to father's color."

"How do you think we should capture him?" Yuki says as he jumps up to the top of the wall.

I quickly follow. "Well I am fighting Sasuke last and maybe during the fight we can set up a way to capture him."

"This is true." Yuki says with thought. "We also need to activate stage two of his curse mark."

"Well we will need that box to put him in after we seal it." I say to him.

"What box?" Yuki says confused.

I sigh as I say, "The one that we were placed in during the transition to stage two of the curse mark…"

Yuki shakes his head still clearly confused.

I do a face palm as I attempt to explain the box to him. "it is a brown cylinder box, with fathers purple rope thing around it." I look at Yuki's face and see that he is starting to remember. "Once the curse mark is touched, by father, you, or I, it will begin to phase into stage two. Because of that, the stage two is most dangerous, so to keep the person at bay, for the time being, we place seals all around the box to keep them in. the seals are released once the one inside the box successfully enters stage two."

"Oh!" Yuki says in excitement. "I remember that box!" He then stands up. "Looks like we are going to have to find father, correct?"

"Correct." I look around trying to see where father would be. "We would have to find him first, and I doubt that would be easy."

"It shouldn't be that hard, Mizuki-Chan." Yuki begins to pace. "We could use the Byakugan!"

"How would that help?"

"We could use it to find his chakra in the city." He proceeds to do a hand sign as his eyes turn a ghostly white. "He masked his chakra so that only we would be able to notice It." he finishes his hand sign as he says, "Byakugan!" revealing the veins in around his eyes. "Now to find him." he begins to scan the village.

"Did you find him yet?" I say impatiently

"I would find him faster if you would help." Yuki says as he continues to scan.

"It would be bad if we both show the Byakugan. I am trying to keep a low profile for the both of us." I say with a smile.

"Shut up Mizuki, we both know you just don't want to do it."

"What are you-"

"Found him!" Yuki says while pointing in the general direction father is at. "Let's go." He then gets up, deactivates his Byakugan, and jumps on the roof tops of the buildings.

I follow him closely.

"Let's update with father, and then we can sit down and eat." Yuki says

"Fine…" I say as my stomach growls.

"Hehehe your hungry aren't you."

"…" I continues to jump. "Yes, but we still have to talk to father."

"Ugh! Fine!" He says as proceeds to jump faster through the roof tops.

Yuki leads the way.

"How much farther?"

"He is right around this corner."

We jump down from the roof and see Orochimaru leaning on a pole.

"Hello father." We say with a bow.


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own Naruto. **

We jump down from the roof and see Orochimaru leaning on a pole.

"Hello father." We say with a bow.

"I see that the preliminary exams must be over." Orochimaru says with a smirk.

"Yes, father." Yuki says as he stands back up. "the preliminary matches have concluded, and now they are about to begin the main matches."

"This place has become so peaceful, no…" Orochimaru says while staring off into the distance. "This country has become soft, too used to peace. The rest of the countries are busy increasing their military influence. "

"Have you killed him yet?" Yuki asks, "The Kazekage that is."

"Not yet." Orochimaru says with a smile. "I will kill him out in the dessert sometime this month, while you two are training her."

"Well we are going to need that month." Yuki says. "I'm up against Gaara of the sand, he is a deadly one."

"Are you ready to kill him now?" I ask. Yuki then looks at me, clearly forgetting who I am talking about.

"Yes." Father says with a smirk. "Although, I'm not sure if it's going to be fun killing that old geezer."

"Really?" yuki says after he realizes we are talking about the Hokage. "You don't sound like yourself."

"I noticed too." I say acknowledging Yuki. "It sounds like father is hesitating."

"The individual hidden villages are about to clash violently." Yuki says

"It will become a long conflict." I say as I look him in the eye. "Our village, the hidden sound, will be one of them."

"You are trying to be the trigger." Yuki adds on. " and he is the bullet, right… Sasuke Uchiha… right?"

Father begins to snicker as he says, "you guys remind me of me…And your mother." He looks us in the eye. "Your speculation is so good it creeps me out. The apple really doesn't fall far from the tree."

"But it is true right?" yuki says. "When gathering information about Sasuke, Kabuto had to get hit to find out their abilities."

"It seems you do not truly trust that Kabuto." I say with a smirk

"Was there are reason to tell you both, my children, about those three abilities?" Father says with a smirk. "that is proof that I trust you kids. That is why I want you both to take care of Sasuke. That cursed seal I gave him was sealed by Kakashi. It doesn't matter much, but before the darkness within his heart disappears. I want you both to kidnap him at once. "

"you are in a hurry. That is unusual." I say with a smirk.

"There's someone that caught my attention." Orochimaru says.

"Haha!" yuki laughs out. "you are worried about Naruto Uzumaki."

"You have always been strangely smart." He says to yuki.

"You both should already noticed this." Father says. "Sasuke-kun is an avatar of vengeance who has survived to kill his brother, Itachi. He cannot die until he completes his goal. But when he fought, he knew that he couldn't win, yet he engaged me without fear of death. I thought he was the type who was more careful with his life. According the information you gathered, it seems that the contact with that nine-tails kid has changed Sasuke-kuns heart and goal. He is very influential to Sasuke-kun. So we must separate those two as soon as possible. I need to dye him to _my _color. "

"What about Kabuto?"

"Oh him?" Orochimaru says. "he is on the same mission as you guys. To capture Sasuke."

Yuki and I look at him in shock.

"keep an eye on him." father says. "he knows that if he wants to stop me he will have to kill Sasuke-kun now. He cannot kill me. He is strong, but he is only as strong as Kakashi."

"you are cruel father." I say with a smirk.

"well you both are free to go." He says with a smirk. Just as Yuki and I were going to leave he says, "Just a side note. You might want visit Sasuke-kun."

"very well." Yuki says.

We then both take off and head to Sasuke's hospital room. "From what father told us, Kabuto is defiantly going to kill him. We must hurry."

"I know." Yuki says as he follows me. "Especially with that last thing he said."

We continue you from roof top to roof top. "He might actually kill Sasuke. That asshole!" I say as we reach the building.

"wait. Don't go yet." Yuki says as he stops on a roof in front of Sasuke's window."

"Why-" I start to complain till I see that his Byakugan is activated. I go next to him and activate mine. "what do you see?"

"Kabuto is inside, but there is also someone else." Yuki says as he scans the area. "someone is walking toward the room."

We watch as Kabuto gets his little knife to cut Sasuke's throat, but then someone quickly grabs the knife. "Kakashi-Sensei!" I say.

"so that's the Chakra I noticed." Yuki states as he watches.

We watch as kakashi approaches Kabuto. They seem to be talking with each other. They both bring out their weapons to attack. "Finally they stop talking." I say as I continue to watch them. Kabuto lowers his weapon toward Sasuke. Kabuto tighten his grip the same time that Kakashi runs towards him to attack. Kakashi kicks the knife out of Kabuto's hand and pins him to the ground. At the same time one of the dead anbu gets up and starts running, but kakashi already has a clone outside the door so it can't escape.

"This Kakashi guy is pretty good." Yuki says.

Another dead anbu gets up and jumps out the window, revealing himself to be the true Kabuto, the others just puppets.

"Yeah he used the Dead Soul technique, which gets a corpse's heart to beat temporarily to control it." I say.

"Interesting, but at least Sasuke is alive for now." Yuki says.


	28. Chapter 28

_**I don't own Naruto!**_

"Mizuki-Chan!" Yuki screams, "Mizuki-Chan!"

"What is it?" I say while rubbing my eyes. I look out the window and see the moon high in the sky. "It is late. What could you possibly want?"

"It is Dosu." He says while trying to catch his breath. "I was following him because I was bored and I overheard him saying to the others that he was going to kill Gaara of the sand!"

"Really?" I say in disbelief. "When is he planning on doing this?

"Now! Gaara is in the middle of the village." He says as he climbs out of my window. "Come now, if you want to see it."

I get out of bed and quickly change into my ninja outfit, while Yuki waits outside. I climb out the window and the moment Yuki sees me he begins to take off. Yuki and I precede jump across the buildings going toward Gaara and Dosu. We get closer and we see Gaara sitting on top of the building.

"Look there is Dosu." Yuki says.

"This is going to be crazy, but at least I could see some fighting styles."

"Lets get a little closer so we can hear what they are saying." Yuki says while he jumps to a closer building.

Dosu says, "What an unexpected surprise. Do you not sleep?"

"What do you want?" Gaara replies with a glare.

"I was thinking of defeating you right here, right now." Dosu says, "Then, I'll have a higher possibility of fighting Sasuke-kun. I know of your sand attacks. Which do you think is faster? Your sand or my sound?" He then shows his arm.

Gaara continues to glare as he says, "Where there is a full moon, _his _blood gets excited." Then this strange beast begins to come out of him. The beast continues to grow and go toward Dosu.

"What?" Dosu says in disbelief, "What are you?"

Gaara's beast arm goes and not only breaks the roof of the building, but also kills Dosu. When the dust clears Gaara is breathing heavily while on his knees.

"That was incredible." Yuki says. "Was that his true self?"

"I think so, but is that allowed?"

"yes. I am pretty sure we have no use for Dosu anymore." Yuki says, "Besides he was a guinea pig for father to see how strong Sasuke-kun is."

Just then I see Kabuto talking to a Sand ninja. "Who is that talking g to Kabuto?"

"Oh that is Baki. He is Gaara's sensei." yuki says.

"how do you know all of this?" I ask him.

"I like to study all the villages. " I then go and jump down next to Kabuto. "Well look who we have here." I say as I land next to Kabuto and Baki.

"Who are you two?" Baki says with a threatened voice.

"Oh calm down, Baki" Kabuto says with a smirk. "I don't blame you for not recognizing them, but these two are Orochimaru's children."

"What? That is impossible." Baki says.

"Anyway." Kabuto says, "There is no need for that sound ninja anymore. I was ordered to take Sasuke-kun before, but I failed."

"What?" Baki says

"Yes, it is true." Yuki says, "We were there."

"They know that I'm a spy from the sound." Kabuto says with a glare.

"If someone finds out that you are secretly meeting me here, and they find out about our plan..." Baki says, "The plan to destroy Konoha will be ruined! I heard that you're Orochimaru's right hand man. Yet you still came to see me like this, after they've seen your face. And you two." he turns his attention to us. "The children of Orochimaru and you are walking around in plain sight. Do you have no shame?"

"How dare you talk to us like that?!" yuki says with anger. "If we wanted to we could kill you right here, right now." he then grits his teeth. "You are so lucky we need you for our plan to destroy Konoha!"

"Well, more accurately, they didn't find out." Kabuto says with a smirk. "I showed them. I wanted to see what Konoha would do. It's not too late to take Sasuke-kun, even after seeing Konoha's reaction."

"If it looks like you people are going to fail, we will withdraw. This plan was brought to us by the Sound to begin with. The Sand will not come out into the open until the very last moment. That is Kazekage's will."

"That's fine." Kabuto says as he holds out a scroll. "This is the scroll with the Sound's plan."

"Yes." Baki says

"Also, tell those three about this plan soon." Kabuto says,

"Yes, I know." Baki says

"Alright I will be going now." Kabuto says. "Oh, one more thing, I will clean up the mess."

"No I will do it." Baki says, "As soldier from the country of Wind's Hidden Village of Sand."

"No we will do it." I say as I step forward, "We must lend our aid to a comrade. Besides, there is only one mouse."

"This will be easy." Yuki says as he cracks his knuckles.

With that we jump up on to the roofs of the buildings and follow the Leaf ninja Mole. I see him jumping from roof to roof, and I jump right in front of him and try to punch him. He dodges it with a backflip, but Yuki lands behind him stopping him from going anywhere.

"My, my look what we have here." I say with a smirk.

"It seems we have the Examiner." Yuki says, "What are you doing out here alone?"

"Looks like I must fight." He says as he grabs his katana.

Yuki and I then get into a fighting stance.

Hayate then runs toward me holding out his Katana. "Konoha style, dance of the crescent moon!" He says as he jumps up and attempts to stab me. Right before his blade comes in contact Yuki appears and stops the blade with his Kunai.

"That move was the Konoha style dance of the crescent move?" Yuki says. "This village sure has talented people." He then looks up at Hayate with his copied Sharingan activated. "Your sword technique was excellent. It is natural for your blade to be stopped, but a blade of wind cannot be stopped by just anyone."

Hayate gives Yuki a scared look when he sees the Sharingan. "How do you poses the Sharingan?"

I then take the cue and jump over Yuki and kill Hayate with a kunai straight into his heart. We quickly leave the scene leaving him to bleed to death. Yuki and I quickly make our way to our room. Once inside we relax.

"I kind of feel bad for killing him." Yuki says

"Why?" I ask

"Well, he was just doing his job."

"And we were doing ours." I say with a sigh "it is one thing to purposely let them know hints of our plan, and it is another thing to let them find out the entire plan."

"I guess you're right." yuki says as he crawls into his bed, "one thing before we head to bed." he yawns.

"Hmm?" I say as I get into my bed.

"We have to stop by the Hokage's office first thing in the morning."

"Why would we want to do that?"

"Because if the leaf ninja are going to find Hayate's body; they will most likely hold a meeting about an invasion. I feel like it will be interesting to hear it."

"I guess your right... Very well, we will head over to the Hokage's office, but we will have to be careful because that is where the strongest ninja are going to be."

"We will figure it out, but for now... Sleep" he says as he turns over and falls asleep.

I then sigh and fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*next morning outside the Hokage's office*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Some people may have heard about this already, But the body of Gekkou Hayate was found near the Kikyou Castle." The Hokage says.

"What?" A leaf ninja says

"Hayate?" Another says

"It can't be!"

"Did Orochimaru kill him?" Anko says bluntly.

"It's too early to conclude that." Kakashi-sensei says, "Hayate was most likely after Kabuto, a sound spy, but it is true that Orochimaru is trying to pull off something."

"Then we must cancel the Chunin Exam." A ninja says, "And capture Orochimaru."

"No, he revealed himself to Anko and threatened us to not cancel the exam." The Hokage says, "The Chunin Exam is where the ninja of all our allies participate."

"What do you mean?" An elder says.

"Orochimaru has enough power to conquer a small country." The Hokage says, "After he left this village, I am sure that other countries had their eyes on him. He has a grudge against Konoha. Any country would want him."

"Then can it be that our allies have conspired with Orochimaru to betray Konoha?" A ninja says.

"An alliance treaty is almost equivalent to a verbal agreement anyway." Kakashi says, "How do you think the ninja war started?"

"Anyway." The Hokage says, "we do not have enough information right now. We should not make any conclusions until we find out more."

"We have already sent ANBU members on recon missions to the different countries." The female elder says. "It is not wise to make careless moves. There is a possibility that's what the enemy wants us to do."

"Also." The Hokage says, "I trust you all. If the worst does happen, we will assemble all of Konoha's power and fight."

Yuki and I managed to get away unnoticed. As we jump from building to building trying to get as much distance between us and the Hokage, we finally take a rest.

"Ah, there you two are." a voice says from behind us.

Yuki and I turn in shock and we see Kakashi.

"Hey there kakashi-sensei" yuki says with a smile "were you looking for us?"

"In fact, I was." he says with a lazy eye smile. He then just stands there, with that same smile.

"Well?" I say. "May I ask why?"

"I was just wondering if you two could tell me why it was necessary to give Sasuke-kun the curse mark, kill Hayate, and then spy on our meeting with the Hokage." he says bluntly while pulling out a book.

Yuki and I just stare at him. We are clearly lost for words.

"What on earth are you talking about?" yuki manages to say after an awkward few minutes.

Kakashi sighs as he says, "don't play games with me. We both know what I'm talking about." His eye never leaving the book.

"The only people we ever killed, here in the leaf village, were Sakura, and some other ninja whose village I forgot." I say in defense.

"Oh really" Kakashi says, "then what is your purpose here in the Leaf village, in the Chunin Exams. I mean being Orochimaru's children and all, you would think that you wouldn't have to enter this exam."

"Actually, Kakashi - sensei, we are here in the village because we do happen to be Genin and want to enter the Chunin Exam." I say to him.

"Just because we are his children does not mean that we can't enter the exam." Yuki says. "Our village counts too so we need more ninja to be advanced in the ranks."

"Uh huh." kakashi says, still looking at his book.

"Where the hell did you get that idea from?" Yuki asks.

"Nowhere in particular. " he says.

Yuki and I just glare at him..

Kakashi then sighs as he puts his book away. "Well I'm glad we had this talk." he stands and begins to walk away, "oh, before I forget" he turns to look at us, "no body suspects you two yet, but don't be careless. I am watching you two. I know you two are good kids, but I cannot take my chances seeing as what you two are capable of." with that he disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Well looks like we weren't as careful as we thought." Yuki says with a sigh.


	29. Chapter 29

_**I do not own Naruto!**_

~~~~~~~~~~*Day before the Chunin Exam*~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Mizuki-chan!" Yuki says cheerfully as he runs next to me.

"What is it Yuki?" I say with a sigh.

"Well I figured we have to do something since today is the last day before the main matches."

"And what is it that you have in mind"

"Well I figure since we have to get Kakashi off our back, we could go visit Lee." He says with a smile.

"Why him?" I say as I look at him.

"Well I heard that he will never become a ninja due to injuries that Gaara gave him." Yuki says with a sad look on his face. "I mean think about it… what if during these main matches Gaara hurts me so bad that _I _wouldn't be able to be a ninja. I just feel bad for him."

"Okay."

"What?" Yuki says in disbelief.

"I said okay." I look at him with a smile. "I have a small soft spot for the Leaf ninja, but that doesn't mean I won't hurt them or that I am turning soft."

Yuki just laughs.

"Besides. Anyone who falls prey to that Gaara guy deserves respect."

"Alright then what are we waiting for?" Yuki says as he starts jumping from building to building.

I quickly catch up to him.

"You know something, Miz." Yuki says when I catch up to him.

"Hmm?"

"You're not that bad."

"What do you mean by that?!" I say in confusion.

"What I mean is that you do have a heart." He says while getting serious. "You may have no problem killing people that get in your way, but you really do care." He looks down for a moment while still jumping.

"I guess in a way, you're saying that I am just like father, huh?"

"In a way, yeah." Yuki says. "Father may act like he doesn't care about us, but he does. He seems like he is cold hearted, but he has one. He just puts his feelings aside when he wants to get something done."

"Do you have an example?" I say as we stop at the hospital.

"Yes." He says.

"Well?"

"Well, I bet that once he captures Sasuke he will forget our existence." He says with a sigh. "I was thinking about it for some time. The reason he hasn't taken our bodies as vessels, is one, we are his children, and second, is that he can't." He pauses for a moment. "You and I are different, Mizuki. You want to do good things, but it is so you can do bad things later on. I do good things because I want to. It is almost like a part of me. You…" He looks me in the eye, "You are not naturally evil, but if you were at a split road to either go good or bad, you will take the bad path."

I just stood quite for a moment as I let everything he said sink in. "Look." I say as I look up at the hospital. "We are here. Let's go check on Lee then head out."

Yuki and I head into the hospital and I notice that no one is around.

"There is no one here." Yuki says as he signs in. "Well lets head up to Lee's room, yeah?"

"Let's head up." I say as I head up the stairs.

"Look, Mizuki." Yuki says to me. "I am sorry if I was too harsh, but-"

"No, Yuki." I say as I look at him. "It is alright. I needed to hear that."

We made it to Lee's room. "Well here we are." Yuki says. "Did you want to have some intimate alone time?" He says with a wink.

I quickly hit him hard on the back of his head. "What the hell do you mean by that?!"

"I kid, I kid." Yuki says while he rubs his head. "But you see what I mean, you always resort to violence."

"Why you!" I say while threaten him with another punch.

Yuki laughs as he opens the door to Lee's room. When we enter we see Gaara standing over Lee with his sand surrounding Lee.

Yuki then performs a few hand signs and says, "Shadow Imitation Jutsu!" with that he stops Gaara in his tracks from killing Lee.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I say in horror.

"What are you trying to do?" Yuki says.

Gaara just turns with an annoyed look on his face as he sees he is trapped.

"Well? What are you doing to Lee-san?" Yuki says in anger.

"I tried to kill him." Gaara says bluntly.

"How can you remain so calm?" Yuki says.

"Why do you need to do that?" I say. "You won the match. Do you have some sort of personal grudge against him?"

"No." Gaara says, "I am going to kill him, because I want him dead."

"Now that is the most selfish thing I have heard." Yuki says, "Not even Miz is that evil!"

"You grew up in a pretty bad environment didn't you, I mean worse than ours." I say to him, "You're really egocentric."

"If you bother me, I will kill you, too." He says calmly clearly ignoring what we say.

"Just us try then!" Yuki says.

"Cut it out, Yuki." I say. _Let's see if I can get him to step down._ "We know you're strong since we saw your match against Lee. But, yuki and I are pretty strong as well; we didn't show our strongest moves in the preliminaries and its two versus one here. You are clearly at a disadvantage. If you listen to us, we can let you go."

"I am only going to say this one more time." He says with death in his eyes, "If you bother me, I will kill you."

"You can't kill me!" Yuki says while pointing at him. "I won't lose to him; I am a monster, just like him. And If not me, Mizuki, you are."

"Stop trying to piss him off Yuki." I say to him. "Don't forget you will be fighting him in the main matches."

"A monster, eh?" Gaara says, "Then I am the same. As you said, I did not grow up in a nice environment. I took the life of a woman who was called my mother when I was born. To become the ultimate ninja, my father used a ninja technique to bind an incarnate of sand to me. I was a monster at birth. It is called Shukaku, and it was sealed in a teakettle. It is a living soul of an elder priest from the Hidden Village of Sand."

"It must be one of the biding techniques to bind a soul before birth. To think that you guys would resort to such a thing. You guys are indeed, crazy." Yuki says. "That's not what a parent should do. What a twisted way to show love, but then again we could relate to crazy parents."

"Love?" Gaara says, "Don't measure me by your values. Family? Let me tell you what kind of link I have with them. They are just lumps of meat linked by hatred a murderous intent. I stole my mother's life and was created to become the village's masterpiece. And as the Kazekage's son, my father taught me the secrets of ninja techniques. I grew up after being overprotected, spoiled, and left alone. I thought that was love. Until that incident happened."

"That incident?" Yuki says with a scared look.

"What happened?"

"These past six years, starting from when I was six." Gaara says with a murderous look. "My father tried to assassinate me numerous times."

"But you said he spoiled you?" I say to him. "So what do you mean?"

"A being that is too strong eventually becomes an embodiment of fear. Since I was born from the usage of a technique, my mind was unstable. The idiots in my village finally noticed that my emotions were unpredictable. To the Kazekage, my father, I was the village's trump card… But at the same time, I was a threat. After I turned six, it seems that they classified me as a dangerous being. I was the village's dangerous tool, but still handled with care. I am only a relic of the past they want to get rid of. So why do I exist and live?" Gaara says with a smile. "I asked myself that question, but I could not find an answer. Bit I need those reasons while I am still alive. Or it would be the same as me being dead."

'_what is he talking about? I thought our father was crazy. At least we weren't created for evil.' _

"And this is what I concluded." Gaara continues, "I exist to kill everyone other than me. I finally found relief inside the fear of being assassinated at any time. By killing the assassins, I was able to recognize my reason to live. I fight only for myself, and only love myself. As long as I think that other people exist to make me feel that, the world is wonderful. As long as there are people to kill in this world, to make me experience the joy of living, my existence will remain."

Just then all the sand from Gaara rises up high into the room and comes toward us. "Let me feel." Gaara says with crazy eyes.

"Stop right there!" A man says as he enters the room. "The main matches are tomorrow. There is no need to get hasty."

With that the sand falls straight to the ground. I turn to see who walked in with thankful eyes and I see Gai.

"Or do you want to get hospitalized today?" Gai says as he steps into the room.

Gaara then holds his head in pain as the sand retreats back into his gourd. All of a sudden, he stands straight up, one hand still on his head, looks us in the eye, and walks out of the room. "I will kill you guys for sure. You just wait." He says as he leaves.

Gai then turns his attention toward us, "What business do you two have here?"

"We just wanted to see Lee-san." Yuki says. "We have no intention to hurt him."

Gai just looks at us. "Was he here when you arrived, or came after you were here?"

"When we arrived." I say to him, "If you really must know, we walked into the room and saw him hovering over Lee with sand surrounding him. Yuki managed to stop his movements. You walked in when he was going to kill us."

Gai just gives a sad look and walks over to Lee. "Well if you two are finished you may leave."

Yuki turns to leave. I give one last look at Lee and say, "I hope he won't give up his dream to become a great ninja." then I leave with Yuki.

Yuki and I jump on a few buildings heading toward our hotel room.

"That was very soft of you." A familiar voice says behind us.

I turn to look and I see father.

"Why hello father." Yuki says to him. "We haven't seen you in a while."

"Were you watching us?" I ask him

"Perhaps." He says with a smirk. "I see you two are collecting some points from the fellow ninja."

Yuki and I just stare at him.

"It is a good idea." He says as he walks around us. "It will make destroying them so much better, more meaningful."

"What have you been up to?" I ask ignoring his last comment.

"Well if you two, must know, I was just killing the Kazekage and taking his place." Orochimaru says with a slight smile. "Tomorrow I am planning on sitting next to Hiruzen to oversee the proceedings."

"How would we know when the invasion is going to start?" Yuki asks.

"Well we are hoping that Gaara will be able to start off the invasion, but seeing as he is going to battle you, Yuki, we might have to do it another way." Father says as he looks at Yuki, "If anything, my children, Kabuto is going to cast the Temple of Nirvana Technique on the stadium and put most of the people to sleep."

"How will we get Sasuke out of there?" I ask while we continue to head over to the hotel. "Won't there be Leaf ninja on guard?"

"Now, now, Mizuki you are most like me, you should know I always plan for everything." Orochimaru says with a smile. "I will have some Suna and Oro ninja summon some of my snakes to punch holes in the village's defense. I want them to have the snakes eliminate border guards and move right into the village."

We then arrive at the hotel. Orochimaru leads us into our room. "Either way tomorrow is the start of the main matches."

"Do not worry we will be fine." I say to him.

"Oh I know; I just don't want you two killing Sasuke or getting killed." He then looks at both off us. "Either way, head to sleep, I need you two awake and strong for tomorrow."

"Yes father." We both say with a bow.

When he leaves the room we stand up straight, "Well looks like tomorrow the Main matches finally begin!" Yuki says with a smile.

"I just have one request."

"hmm?"

"Don't you dare die on me, Yuki."

"As long as you don't die on me."


	30. Chapter 30

_**OMG! I have finally made it to the Chunin Exams. I just want to let ya'll know that I will not be writing every single fight that happens in the main matches. I am just going to do Naruto's fight, Yuki and Mizuki's fight. If you all want me to write the other fights then you could PM me or say it in a review. Either way on to with the adventures of Yuki and Mizuki! **_

**I don't own Naruto! **

"Mizuki-Chan!" I hear Yuki say in the background.

"Hmm…."

"Mizuki-Chan!" Yuki says, "Today the main matches begin! We have to get going."

I look up and see that Yuki is already in his ninja outfit. "Do you ever sleep?"

"Yes…" he says, "I just happen to wake up early."

"Uh huh." I say as I crawl out of bed.

Yuki leaves the room and I quickly change out of my pajamas. I walk out the room and see Yuki.

"Let's head over to the Main matches." I say as I walk towards him.

"I will race you!"

"You're on!" We both start to run. As we head close to where the matches are going to be we slow done to a walk. We begin to admire the festival and all the different people.

"It would be nice to be a part of a real village don't you think." Yuki says as he puts his hands behind his head.

"Eh?"

"Think about it. We would have friends. We won't have to fight to survive, we won't have to worry about doing experiments on children, and we won't have to capture children for those experiments."

"I guess, but then what would we do?" I say as I look at him. "I mean that is what we have been doing our whole lives. I can't imagine doing anything other than cause harm. Think about it, Yuki. Imagine me being a part of a village. The village people don't even like me."

"Oh come on Mizuki." He says as he looks at me, "Sure they may not like you, but that doesn't mean that you can't earn their trust."

"Yuki, you said it yourself. I am more like father then you are." I say with a small chuckle. "It is not easy for me to earn trust. The moment I do it, I manage to destroy it in an instant."

"I am sure you have a purpose in this world, Miz." Yuki says while looking at me with a small smile. "Everyone does."

We continue to walk in silence.

"The first match features Hyuga Neji, right." We hear a person say.

"Yeah. He was last year's number one rookie, right?" The other one replies, "I can't miss the matches now."

"Neji.. huh… looks like Naruto has his hands full." Yuki says with a sigh.

"He will be fine." I say. "I am hoping he wins though."

"The village idiot versus the Village genus." Yuki says with a laugh.

Yuki and I make our way inside the giant dome. We stand in line with the other Genin. I look around and see where we are going to be fighting. _We got plenty of space to fight. _I look up and I see all the people sitting in the balconies watching our every move.

Yuki looks around and asks, "Where is Naruto?"

"Who knows, but he better get here fast." I say, "But more like it, where is Sasuke?"

Just then Naruto flies in and lands right on the ground. We all turn and see him passed out on the ground. The crowd begins laughing.

Shikamaru helps Naruto up as he says, "How troublesome."

Naruto gains his mind and says, "Everyone run! The entire village's bulls… the bulls are going to go after everyone!" He screams in panic.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki says.

"I'm serious! There were so many of them!" Naruto says

The other ninja just stare at him with glares: Neji, Temari, Kankurou, even Gaara.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto says as he looks around.

"The Dosu guy who was supposed to fight me isn't here either." Shikamaru says to him.

"Hey you two. Stop walking around. Stand up straight and show your faces to the crowd." Says the Leaf ninja. "You guys are the main players in the upcoming tournament."

I look up and I see the Kazekage and the Hokage sitting at the highest balcony. _Father should have killed the Kazekage by now. _

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming to the Hidden Village of Konoha's Chunin Selection Exam today." The Hokage says. "We will now begin the main matches with the ten that have passed the preliminaries. Please enjoy the matches."

The crowd begins to cheer!

"There is something I need to tell you before the matches." The ninja guy says as he pulls out a chart. "Look at this."

I look at the sheet and I see that I am still fighting Sasuke, and Yuki is still fighting Gaara.

"There was a little change in the match-ups. Check to see who you're going against again."

"Hey" Naruto says, "Sasuke hasn't arrived yet. What are we going to do?"

"If he doesn't come here by the time his match starts, he will lose by default." He then stands toward us and says, "Listen up. Although the landscape is different, the same rules apply as in the preliminaries; there are no rules. The match will only end when someone dies or gives up. But if I decide that the match is over, I will stop the match. Do not argue with me over it. Got it? The First match is Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Neji. The rest of you need to go back to the waiting room. "

With that we all head up the stairs to the waiting room leaving Naruto and Neji on the field. We enter a waiting area and there is a spot where we could watch the match.

"Hey Mizuki, lets watch the match. Out of all of these this is the one I want to see." Yuki says as he heads over to the railing.

"Okay." I say as I follow him.

I look and I see Naruto and Neji facing each other on the field.

"Looks like you want to say something." Neji says

Naruto then holds out his fist, "I told you before, I will win."

With that Neji activates his Byakugan.

_His eyes show that he has confidence. He is not hesitant at all. _

"That makes this even better." Neji says as he gets into a battle stance, "When you find out the true reality, I will enjoy seeing your discouraged eyes."

"Stop chatting!" Naruto says, "And let's begin!"

"Now the first match, Begin."

After a few moments Neji begins to inch himself closer to Naruto. Naruto then throws a few Kunais at Neji and he blocks all of them with ease. Naruto then runs toward Neji with full force.

"Who the hell would charge in right from the front?" Yuki yells.

Naruto then goes for a punch, but Neji grabs his arm and pushes him to the ground. Instead of falling, Naruto does a small flip, lands on his feet, and the runs straight back to Neji head on. He tries to punch him again, but Neji continues to dodge them by pushing aside Naruto's arms. Naruto continues to punch and kick Neji, but Neji then begins to cut off Naruto's chakra supply by hitting the tenketsu and stopping Naruto's Chakra flow.

"This isn't good." I say.

"You're telling me." Yuki says

Neji does one strong blow causing Naruto to fall back a few feet. Naruto is now on his side breathing heavily.

"Now you understand that you have no chance of winning." Neji says to him calmly.

"That was just a test to see how strong you are." Naruto says with a laugh.

Neji looks at him in shock as Naruto stands up.

"The real battle starts now." Naruto says as he holds up a hand sign, "Shadow Replication!"

"Smart move Naruto!" Yuki says.

Then all five of the Narutos hold up a Kunai, "Don't act so tough!" They all say to him.

"Come if you wish!" Neji says.

"Don't under estimate me!" Naruto says to him. With that four of the five clones run toward Neji. He quickly jumps over two, and pushes the others so they fall right to the ground. One Naruto manages to kick Neji in the face, however Neji was just messing with him, by following the kick and landing a few feet back. Neji then stops dodging and starts attacking the clones one by one. Making all of them disappear.

"Become Hokage, eh?" Neji says as he destroys the last clone. "You can't like this. I can figure out a lot of things with these eyes. You talent is determined when you're born. In other words, everything is predetermined at birth."

"Why?" Naruto says in anger, "Why do you always try to label things like that?"

"Then are you trying to say that anyone can become Hokage if they try hard?" He says calmly. "Only a few are chosen to become Hokage. Look at reality closely. Those who become Hokage are born with that fate. It is not something you can become because you want to. It is already determined by fate. People are different. They can only live in the indisputable flow of life. But there is just one fate that everyone possesses. And that is death."

"So." Naruto says. "So what?" He then holds his fist out to Neji. "I don't give up so easily." He holds up a hand sign and says; "Shadow Replication!" and a hundred or so Narutos appear.


End file.
